La menace du Trian
by MedusaLegend
Summary: La brigade fantôme attaque les bêtes de l'ombre à York Shin, mais est interrompue dans son forfait par l'intervention d'anciens rivaux et ennemis. C'est le début d'une très longue histoire. Un peu de Kuroro/OC
1. Chapitre 1 - 1

**1ère partie : York Shin**

I) Les bêtes de l'ombre

Notre histoire commence au milieu d'une autre, durant la nuit d'un 1er septembre dans la grande ville de York-Shin. Ce soir là, la lune était tachée de sang. En deux heures et demie, près de 300 personnes avaient été sauvagement assassinées par un tout petit groupe de personnes. Mais ces assassins n'étaient pas n'importe qui. De toutes associations criminelles ayant existé depuis la fondation de l'ordre des hunters, ce groupe est qualifié comme un des plus redoutables, car non-seulement ils avaient tous développé leur nen à la perfection, mais en plus, étaient dotés de très étranges personnalités. Ce groupe se surnomme le Geneï Ryodan, l'araignée, ou encore la Brigade fantôme. La plupart de ses membres venaient de la ville très singulière de « l'Etoile Filante ».

A 9 heures, ils firent irruption dans une salle d'enchère placée sous la surveillance de la mafia, et en décimèrent tout les occupants. Lorsque, 35 minutes plus tard, les communautés retrouvèrent ces criminels dans le désert, ils furent littéralement balayés par un seul d'entre eux. Lorsque plus un seul homme de la communauté ne fut debout commença le second round. Les bêtes de l'ombre, l'armée d'élite des parrains, arrivèrent sur les lieux. Le géant qui avait anéantit les mafieux affronta les quatre premiers arrivés et finit par les tuer. Il le paya par de nombreuses blessures. Les bêtes de l'ombre avait réussit à le paralyser et à déposer des sangsues de Madarite dans ses plaies. Alors qu'il semblait y avoir un temps mort, une étrange chaîne argentée apparu dans la nuit, enveloppa le géant et l'emporta hors de la vue de ses compagnons.

La brigade fantôme, car c'est ainsi que les assassins se surnommaient, ne perdit pas de temps. Une des jeunes filles avait eu le réflexe immédiat de lancer un fil de nen sur le géant. Cinq des membres de la brigade montèrent dans une voiture et se lancèrent à la poursuite des ravisseurs. Le dernier s'en fut de son côté, chercher les médicaments nécessaires à la guérison du géant.

Le Geneï Ryodan avait presque atteint la voiture de leurs cibles lorsqu'il se produit un fait insolite. Un homme à grandes lunettes noires sauta sur leur voiture. Une seconde plus tard, le véhicule avait disparu. Il était emprisonné dans un tout petit morceau de tissus. Mais quatre des araignées purent s'échapper à temps, découvrant qu'ils étaient encerclés par les dernières bêtes de l'ombre.

C'est ici que commence vraiment l'histoire, car c'est ici qu'elle diverge de ce qui est raconté dans les autres écrits. Feitan, un homme de petite taille et aux traits asiatiques commença le combat. En trois secondes, il fut sur l'homme qui avait neutralisé la voiture. Il leva sa main pour l'éliminer, mais un étrange projectile rouge le déconcentra. A la place, il ne fit que trancher la main qui retenait la voiture. La main tomba sur le sol. Le combat commença.

Une des bêtes de l'ombre, un homme à la peau noire et aux cheveux blancs, avait la faculté de lancé d'étranges boules gélatineuses. Celles-ci rebondissaient très bien contre les roches, et à chaque coup, les projectiles gagnaient en vitesse et en puissance. Pour les araignées, qui se trouvaient au fond de la gorge, c'était clairement un désavantage. De plus, un des autres guerriers, visiblement du renforcement, entreprit de provoquer des éboulis pour couper toute retraite à leurs proies. Feitan fut très vite trop occupé à éviter les balles que pour surveiller le voleur de voiture. Il en profita pour escalader les rochers et se remettre de ses blessures.

Presque au même moment, Sharnalk parvint à planter une antenne sur le corps du lanceur de projectiles. Le vent avait tourné. Les projectiles visaient maintenant les bêtes de l'ombre. Ils ne purent plus empêcher la brigade de gagner les hauteurs et un terrain plus favorable. Sur ce terrain plus plat, les membres du Ryodan avaient une bien plus grande liberté de mouvement. Les forces furent plus ou moins égales.

Feitan entama un combat au corps à corps avec le guerrier du groupe. Machi choisit de s'attaquer à l'homme chauve-souris. Shizuku et Sharnalk se partagèrent un étrange vieillard manipulant le feu et un homme habillé d'une longue veste noire.

Le combat dura une quinzaine de minutes. Les forces étaient égales et aucun groupe ne semblait prendre l'avantage. De plus, la Chouette, l'homme qui avait réussit à capturer la voiture, revint au combat et profita de l'inattention de Feitan pour le capturer dans sa toile.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? Il n'avait plus de main droite, grogna Machi.

- Ben, maintenant, il en a une à nouveau, lui répondit Sharnalk. On dirait qu'il y a un guérisseur dans le groupe.

Une fois de plus, la brigade se trouva en difficulté. Dans le camp adverse, celui qui était en train de se faire abîmer par Feitan voulu en profiter pour se faire soigner.

- Kazuke, envoie-moi Inochi.

Le type à la longue veste noire, le dénommé Kazuke, fit signe vers un rocher. Une jeune fille y était installée. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux noirs courts, et d'étranges tatouages sur le corps.

- Soigne Kizame !

- Non !

La jeune fille avait refusé tout net.

Les bêtes de l'ombres la regardèrent tous d'un air exaspéré.

- Ca te sert à quoi, de dire non ? Tu sais bien que tu ne PEUX PAS refuser !

- Oh si, je peux refuser.

- Essaye seulement !

Le Kazuke étendit sa main vers elle. Ce fut comme si un être invisible la forçait à bouger. Mais la jeune fille résistait.

- Cesse ta comédie et obéit, ou je te promets que ce soir…

-BLAAAAAAAM-

Sharnalk avait profité de l'inattention des bêtes de l'ombre pour pousser sa marionnette à faire pleuvoir une pluie de projectiles sur eux. Des projectiles atteignirent la Chouette, le guerrier blessé et le dénommé Kazuke. Très bon tir. Les araignées reprirent alors l'avantage. Feitan fut immédiatement libéré du nen de la Chouette et entreprit d'abîmer les blessés à sa manière (c'est à dire, en leur brisant les membres). Machi captura sa chauve-souris dans ses fils, le força à atterrir et l'acheva. Shizuku se concentra sur l'aspiration des flammes du vieillard, pendant que Sharnalk le bombardait des projectiles de sa marionnette. En trois minutes, les bêtes de l'ombre furent toutes à terre.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, annonça Sharnalk. Lesquels on garde pour l'interrogatoire ?

- Je propose de garder le type au tissu, répondit Machi. Sa faculté pourrait intéresser le boss.

- Et puis, il ne nous a pas encore rendu Nobunaga.

Feitan tordit le bras gauche déjà cassé de la Chouette. « Tu as dix secondes pour nous rendre notre copain, ou je te promet que l'heure qui va suivre va être particulièrement pénible ». Sa victime sortit en tremblant de sa poche le chiffon dans lequel la voiture et Nobunaga étaient toujours emprisonnés. Dès que le chiffon fut ouvert, la voiture reprit sa forme normale et l'épéiste en sortit.

- C'est bien d'être coopératif.

- Ensuite… Toi, la fille…

La jeune fille aux tatouages, n'ayant pas participé au combat et leur ayant permit de gagner, n'avait pas été blessée.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as des facultés de guérison ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que…

- Contente-toi de dire ce qu'on veut entendre ! Jusqu'où peux-tu aller dans les arts de guérison ?

- Cela dépend du nen des patients. Je fais du meilleur travail avec les personnes du renforcement. Pour les gens qui sont de la matérialisation, Spécification, ou Manipulation, je peux régénérer la peau, ressouder des os. Mais s'il est du renforcement, je peux aller jusqu'à régénérer des organes et des membres. Dans certaines circonstances, je peux aussi enlever des nens.

- C'est très bien, tout ça. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de soigner nos blessés ? Et pas de coups fourrés !

- Bah, je peux l'obliger avec mon antenne. On sera sûrs qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises.

- Vous ne pourrez pas faire ça, déclara la jeune fille. Je suis déjà sous l'emprise d'un nen.

- Ah ?

- Les tatouages sur ma peau, c'est la trace de cette faculté. Kazuke l'a déposé sur moi il y a deux mois et depuis, il me traîne dans les combats pour me faire soigner les blessés et s'enrichir par la même occasion.

- Donc, pas d'objection à soigner ceux qui te libèreront de ce nen ?

- Comment comptez-vous faire ? Je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever, moi.

Les araignées se regardèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'habitude d'effacer le nen.

- Si on tue le lanceur, les manipulés sont libérés, non ?

- Pas forcément, répondit Feitan. Il paraît que dans certains cas, l'esprit des morts vient s'ancrer là où leur nen est encore présent. Parfois, ça peut tuer.

- Je prends le risque, déclara la jeune fille. Je préfère encore ça que de rester l'esclave de ce type.

Les araignées eurent un moment d'hésitation. Ils n'en voyaient pas tous les jours, des personnes prêtes à jouer avec leurs vies de cette manière. De plus, ils avaient intérêt à garder cette fille en vie.

Finalement, Feitan décapita Kazuke. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et d'observation, pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Effectivement, huit secondes plus tard, les tatouages prirent feu. La jeune fille eut un gémissement, mais garda son sang froid. Elle restait concentrée sur le développement du fléau. A un instant précis, elle déclencha brusquement son ren, d'une éblouissante lumière blanche. Quand elle arrêta son déploiement d'aura, il n'y avait plus ni tatouage, ni brûlures.

- Ah ouais… plutôt efficace, ta faculté, nota Machi.

- Maintenant, il faut payer le service, déclara Sharnalk.

Et en quelques minutes, les brûlures de Shizuku et Sharnalk ainsi que les bleus et la cheville foulée de Machi ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mais la brigade n'en avait pas encore finit avec la jeune fille.

- Au fait… est-ce que tu peux neutraliser les poisons ?

- Sans problème.

- Et est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose contre les sangsues ?

- Ah, certains de vos compagnons ont eu affaire à Yama Inu et Hiru ?

- Oui, alors ?

- Le poison, aucun problème, pour les sangsues, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

- Le type en question est du renforcement, et les sangsues ont été déposées dans une plaie à l'épaule il y a environ une demi-heure.

- Ca devrait aller. Où est votre copain ?

- On voudrait que tu nous le dises.

On expliqua à la jeune fille qu'un membre présumé des bêtes de l'ombre avait enlevé un de leurs amis à l'aide d'une chaîne. C'est en les poursuivant qu'ils avaient été interceptés par les bêtes restantes.

La jeune fille répondit qu'elle ne connaissait pas de personne avec cette faculté. Après interrogation des autres prisonnier, il fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient perdu Uvogine.


	2. Chapitre 1 - 2

II) Ino-Chan

Sharnalk était persuadé que si les ravisseurs étaient liés à la communauté, alors ils devraient se manifester sous peu La guérisseuse subît donc un long interrogatoire concernant les modes de communication de la mafia. La jeune fille, durant ses deux mois de captivité, avait eu le temps de recueillir de nombreuses informations sur la communauté. Cette Inochi fut certainement la meilleure prise de la soirée pour le Ryodan. Mais après cet interrogatoire, elle ne fut toujours pas laissée tranquille. Les araignées voulaient qu'elle soigne leur ami enlevé, et inventaient toutes sortes de prétextes pour qu'elle reste à leurs côtés. La fille était loin d'être idiote et comprit que si elle feignait d'hésiter, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis. Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre une attitude des plus conciliantes en attendant le moment propice pour leur fausser compagnie.

Inochi était plutôt bonne comédienne. Aucun des membres de la brigade ne détecta son malaise, tant elle le dissimulait bien. Alors que toute la troupe s'organisait pour mettre sur écoute les lignes de la communauté, elle demanda l'autorisation de retourner à son « domicile ». Elle avait quelques effets personnels dans la maison de Kazuke et tenait à les récupérer. Bien sûr, les membres de la brigade n'avaient pas l'intention de la lâcher. Il fut convenu que Feitan l'accompagnerait.

- Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de m'accompagner. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- N'importe quoi. Tu t'es déjà fait avoir une fois. Tu as pensé au fait qu'il pourrait avoir des copains qui t'attendent au tournant ?

Bien sûr, eux, pouvaient faire exactement de même. Les contrarier, ici et maintenant, était du suicide. Elle accepta donc l'aide de son nouveau « garde du corps ». Les équipes se séparèrent. Feitan et Inochi partirent de leur côté, alors que les autres organisaient la localisation d'Uvo.

La première chose que Nobunaga, Machi, Shizuku et Sharnalk firent fut d'appeler leurs compagnons les attendant à la base. Ils leur racontèrent les événements, les rencontres et les captures. Ils reçurent une réponse du boss : « ramenez moi les deux prises entières, et spécialement la guérisseuse ». Ils comprirent immédiatement ce dont quoi il retournait. Le boss avait la capacité de voler celles des autres. Les araignées avaient donc prit l'habitude de garder en vie les personnes ayant des nen insolites pour accroître la collection de leur chef. Ce soir, le boss était très intéressé par les facultés des prisonniers et spécialement celle de guérison, car les gens qui choisissent de développer ce genre de technique sont très rares et ceux qui les rendent vraiment efficaces l'étaient encore plus. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise. Bien sûr, Feitan était parfaitement capable de surveiller quelqu'un tout seul, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez la jeune fille.

- C'était vraiment un nen spécial, lâcha Machi. Je n'avais jamais perçu une aura de la sorte.

- Oui, approuva Sharnalk. En général, lorsqu'on entre en contact avec un nen étranger, on peut percevoir la nature, les intentions de son propriétaire. Et la nature de cette fille… je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'était tellement…

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs très lointains, annonça Shizuku. Des souvenirs émergent d'un océan sombre et profond. C'était comme si…

Les trois autres araignées la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. La petite brune était plutôt connue pour ses troubles de mémoire.

- … Comme si une personne très importante pour moi me serrait dans mes bras. Il n'y avait que de la bienveillance dedans.

Il y eut un petit silence. Les membres de la brigade avaient du mal à imaginer ce genre d'émotion. Leur vie à eux avait été privée de cette essence d'amour.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, annonça Sharnalk. Ce don de guérison dépassait vraiment tout ce que l'on peut voir habituellement. Mais après avoir soulevé le problème de la personnalité du guérisseur, je crois que cela devient plus clair. Elle a du choisir de mettre de grandes restrictions à l'usage de son pouvoir. Cela devait être quelque chose du genre : « utiliser son nen dans l'unique but de soulager les autres gens ». Avec le temps, cela a du influencer son esprit. C'est également pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu se libérer du nen de la bête de l'ombre. Je pense qu'elle est incapable de désirer faire du mal aux autres.

- Mais c'est complètement débile ! Elle ne pourra jamais se défendre contre personne ! Elle ne peut pas passer sa vie à pardonner à tout le monde !

- En tout cas, elle ne devrait pas poser de résistance, on est plutôt tranquille.

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, grogna Nobunaga. Même sans le vouloir, elle peut nous faire du mal.

- Explique.

- Vous vous trouviez bizarres après qu'elle vous ait guérit, non ?

- Ben, c'est qu'on n'avait jamais sentit ce genre d'émotion avant.

- JUSTEMENT ! Pensez un peu aux conséquences, si vous commenciez à vous habituer à cette bienveillance. Vous vous mettriez à faire des sentiments, à hésiter…

- Vu comme ça…

- Je te trouve gonflé, Nobunaga. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui fait passer ses sentiments en priorité, c'est bien toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ah oui, pourquoi étais-tu si nerveux en présence de cette Inochi ?

- C'est parce que… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'où.

Le silence retomba au sein du groupe. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de communication de la « communauté » de York Shin. Ils se postèrent sur le toit. Sharnalk bidouilla une antenne avec son ordinateur et eut ainsi accès à toutes les conversations téléphoniques ou internautiques du bâtiment. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le message révélant la situation d'Uvogine. Au bout de 40 minutes, ils interceptèrent un appel venant du clan Nostrad, affirmant qu'il voulait remettre l'assassin des bêtes de l'ombre à la communauté. La brigade se mit en mouvement, Elle fixa rendez-vous aux autres araignées à proximité de l'immeuble Nostrad et pria Feïtan de ramener la guérisseuse. Il y eut alors un léger problème. Il s'avéra que leur compagnon était injoignable.

Les plans furent donc à nouveau bouleversés. Il fallu redéfinir l'équipe de sauvetage pour le géant et en constituer une autre pour partir à la recherche de Feitan.

Franklin, Pakunoda et Boronerof partirent donc à la recherche de leur compagnon, pendant que les autres interceptaient les voitures de la mafia et prenaient leur place. Le sauvetage d'Uvo se passa comme une lettre à la poste. L'unique homme que la brigade croisa dans le bâtiment périt. Uvo fut débarrassé de ses chaînes et du poison. Cependant, pour ce dernier, l'opération n'était pas terminée. Il refusait de rentrer au QG avant de s'être vengé de l'impudent qui avait osé le capturer. Avec Sharnalk, il partit en quête d'information. Dans le même temps, les autres eurent un appel de Feitan, qui s'était retrouvé sans comprendre comment sur la rive du fleuve. Lorsque le groupe fut enfin réuni, le guerrier raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait. La guérisseuse et lui s'étaient rendu dans le beau quartier de York Shin, où le tortionnaire de la jeune possédait une villa. Ils eurent la désagréable surprise de trouver cette villa en feu. Inochi se rappela que Kazuke avait déposé beaucoup de pièges de nen dans la demeure. Ils avaient du prendre feu à la mort de la bête de l'ombre. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur place. Le feu fut rapidement maitrisé. Mais c'était tout de même la pagaille à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tout était éparpillé sur le sol ou à moitié brûlé. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Inochi trouva intact son sac de voyage. Elle en sortit un portable. A son regard réjouit, Feitan en déduisit qu'elle avait reçu un message intéressant. Elle lui répondit que des amis étaient également à sa recherche et qu'ils arrivaient à York Shin.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les ruines, la jeune fille lui cria d'éviter les feuilles de papier. A ce moment là, il y eu comme un flash de lumière. Lorsque tout se dissipa, il était au bord du fleuve, et la guérisseuse n'était plus là. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

- Feitan, tu commences à rouiller. C'est la deuxième fois, ce soir, que tu tombes dans un piège.

- Cette sale peste est une trop bonne comédienne, d'accord ? Elle était en Zetsu la plupart du temps et elle l'était encore au moment de l'alerte des feuilles de papier. Il était impossible de sentir de mauvaises intentions venant de sa part.

- Ne nous fait pas rire. Ne nous dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé suspect qu'elle mette son aura en Zetsu.

- Arrêtez ! Il faut réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé. La guérisseuse s'est enfuie, alors qu'elle était sensée être incapable de vouloir du mal aux autres. Elle devait avoir une carte assez spéciale dans son jeu.

- Et surtout, le boss tenait vraiment à ses facultés. Il faut la retrouver.

- Sauf qu'apparemment, elle aura bientôt des amis avec elle.

- Eh, si ça se trouve, ils étaient déjà à la maison en flamme. Si Feitan ne l'a pas senti déployer d'aura agressive, c'est que le piège venait d'une autre personne.

- Ce qui veut donc dire que… des personnes très puissantes vont arriver à York Shin, de nouveaux adversaires.

Vers huit heures du matin, Uvogine arrivait à proximité de l'hôtel Beach Takuru. Sur les documents que lui avait obtenus Sharnalk, il était indiqué que c'était le quartier principal du clan Nostrad, le lieu où dormaient le chef des gardes du corps et leur employeur. Il était certain de faire une bonne pêche à cet endroit. Cependant, en pleine journée, il serait tout sauf discret. Son adversaire aurait tout le temps de disparaître. Il s'installa donc dans une petite ruelle parallèle pour établir un plan d'attaque. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une ombre familière s'arrêta devant la ruelle. C'était une jeune fille de moins de 20 ans, aux cheveux courts et au visage innocent. Elle avait l'air d'un oisillon qui venait de s'envoler pour la première fois. Uvo se redressa.

- Ino-chan ?

- Uvo-Sama ?

La jeune fille entra dans la ruelle. Uvo en oublia ses idées de vengeance.

- Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à vous voir ici, Uvo-sama.

- Et toi… Attends, c'est toi que mes potes ont rencontré hier soir alors qu'ils affrontaient les bêtes de l'ombre ?

- Et c'est donc vous qu'ils voulaient me faire soigner.

- Tu as préféré filer. Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu droit à tes traitements ?

- Je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans la brigade. Si je ne partais pas de moi même, vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé partir. J'étais seule avec ce type, j'ai profité d'un instant de distraction de sa part. Cela n'arrive qu'une seule fois, une occasion pareille.

- Tu vois les choses de façon tellement pessimiste. Mais si tu voulais éviter la brigade, pourquoi n'as-tu pas déjà quitté la ville ?

- Parce que les autres vont venir. Le maître m'a demandé de retenir toute une série de chambres dans son hôtel préféré.

- Hun, elle va venir ?

- Vi ! J'irai les accueillir à 19h 30 à l'aéroport. Vous pourriez venir. Je suis sûre que Nohime-Senseï sera ravie de vous revoir.

- Oui, moi aussi, je serais très content, mais j'ai du boulot à faire. Je dois m'occuper d'un sale petit rat.

- Vous comptez vous battre dans votre état ? Les sangsues ne vous posent pas de problèmes ?

- Je bois beaucoup de bière. Les œufs n'écloront pas.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes complètement fou !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que les adultes, elles, vont se débattre et faire des ravages dans vos intestins. Vous n'avez rien sentit lorsque vous avez bu vos bières ?

- Heu… maintenant que tu le dis…

La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

- J'ai compris. Je vais vous soigner vite fait. Je réserve les chambres et je pratique l'opération.

- On ne peut pas le faire ici ?

- Vous savez, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à utiliser votre nen dans les heures qui viennent, si je vous soigne. Alors autant se reposer tranquillement dans une chambre.

Le géant poussa un grognement, mais accepta la proposition. Les deux personnes entrèrent dans l'hotel Beach Takuru. Cela arrangeait bien le guerrier, car cela lui donnait un prétexte pour entrer dans l'hôtel sans avoir à faire du bruit.

Inochi réserva donc 3 chambres, dont la suite présidentielle. Elle choisit la plus petite des chambres pour se reposer et s'occuper de son compagnon. Mais lorsque le groom les conduisit à la chambre, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un, un jeune adolescent blond et androgyne. Uvogine reconnu tout de suite le sale morveux à la chaîne.

Le groom, d'une voix gênée, demanda au garçon de quitter la chambre dans laquelle il n'avait rien à faire, mais Inochi, sentant la tension monter, affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et le fit sortir.

Après un instant de regards tueurs, Uvo lança au garçon à la chaine : Tu es seul, tu es courageux…

- Euh, Uvo, c'est qui, ce garçon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ma chambre ?

- Il m'attendait. Je crois que c'est son employeur qui occupait cette chambre la nuit passée.

- Eh, ne vous battez pas dans ma chambre !

- Ca ira. Eh, gamin, je te laisse choisir l'endroit et l'heure où tu veux mourir.

- Ce sera dans un endroit désert. Je suppose que ton cri d'agonie doit être particulièrement bruyant.

Inochi se retourna vers Uvo.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu comptes vraiment te battre dans ton état ?

- Ca ne devrait pas me déranger.

- Mais si, espèce d'idiot. Tu ne vas qu'aggraver ton cas.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir et me soigner à la fin du combat.

- Ah non ! J'ai passé une nuit blanche et j'aimerai bien dormir un peu.

- Et cela ne m'intéresse pas de me battre contre un homme diminué, répondit le garçon blond.

- Raah, mais ne le provoquez pas !

Inochi se tourna vers le type à la chaîne.

- Tu le retrouveras ce soir à 22 heures dans le désert de Goldo. Il sera en pleine forme. Maintenant, j'aimerai profiter de ma chambre, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Le blond lui jeta un regard glacial et sortit. La jeune fille tremblait. Dans le regard de ce garçon, elle avait sentit quelque chose qui la terrifiait.

Ce soir-là, un peu avant 23 heures, dans la base secrète du Geneï Ryodan, Sharnalk eut soudain la certitude qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Uvo. A ce même instant, une chaîne perçait le cœur de ce guerrier.


	3. Chapitre 1 - 3

III) Dans les bureaux de Southern Peace

Le 3 septembre à 10 heures du matin, trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans la salle d'inscription aux enchères de Southern Peace. L'un d'eux était un jeune homme de 18 ans, les deux autres étaient des enfants d'une douzaine d'années.

- Southern Peace est la salle des ventes la plus réputée à York Shin, expliqua le plus âgé. Le catalogue qui contient également le billet d'entrée coûte la bagatelle de 12 millions de Jénis. La vente dure 5 jours, du 6 au 10 septembre, mais il est impossible de savoir ce qui y est vendu sans acheter le catalogue…

- Ah d'accord, répondit le gamin aux cheveux noirs.

- « Ah d'accord »… Dites donc, c'est quand même le minimum à savoir avant de venir.

- Heu… c'est sûr.

- Je me demande parfois ce que vous deviendriez sans moi.

- C'est vrai qu'on serait déjà ruinés.

- Aargh, vous me faites honte ! S'il-vous-plait, laissez moi me charger de l'inscription et ne dites rien.

Les petits acquiescèrent. Tout se passa correctement. Le trio reçu le catalogue de la vente ainsi que le ticket d'accès. Ils décidèrent de s'enregistrer au nom de Gon Freecss. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis dans une des salles d'attente et consultaient l'énorme catalogue des ventes. Ils prenaient note des informations sur le jeu qu'ils espéraient acheter lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Pardon, j'ai cru entendre le nom « Freecss ».

Ils se retournèrent. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et vêtue d'une très élégante veste noire se trouvait derrière eux.

Gon, toujours aussi confiant envers la nature humaine, lui répondit en souriant.

- C'est moi ! Je m'appelle Gon Freecss !

La dame le regarda quelques secondes et sourit.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais un Jin Freecss ?

Les trois compagnons sursautèrent. Ce personnage était un des plus énigmatiques du monde. C'était un hunter bénéficiant du secret absolu sur le web, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait la fortune et le pouvoir d'un homme d'Etat. Pourquoi leur en parlait-elle ? Essayait-elle d'atteindre le hunter en cherchant ses proches ? Parce qu'il fallait aussi savoir que le mystérieux double Hunter était également le père de Gon, bien qu'il se soit dérobé à ses responsabilités.

Gon et ses amis étaient venus à York Shin comme en suivant un jeu de piste. Jin avait laissé quelques étranges objets à son fils, le défiant de le retrouver. Les objets lui révélaient l'existence d'un mystérieux jeu vidéo, Greed Island et les enfants étaient à York Shin dans le but de l'acheter, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas les moyens financiers. Mais ils étaient prêts à tout pour gagner le moindre indice sur le mystérieux hunter. Ils avaient déjà mis une licence de hunter en gage dans une banque et étaient prêts à se lancer dans la chasse aux prîmes en poursuivant les ennemis de la mafia, actuellement, la brigade fantôme.

C'était pour cette raison qu'entendre parler de Jin Freecss dans les bureaux de Southern Peace faisait battre leurs cœurs à toute vitesse. De précieux indices allaient jaillir de cette rencontre. Ils en étaient tous conscients. Mais Gon, toujours aussi innocent, ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Vous connaissez mon père ? »

Deux secondes plus tard, la dame serrait le petit garçon dans ses bras, devant les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons.

- KAWAÏ ! On dirait Jin en plus jeune et en moins pervers

- Eh ! Comment vous connaissez Jin ? Et reposez Gon, vous allez l'étouffer.

La dame se calma et posa le garçon sur le sol.

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas présentée. Je suis Nohime Oda

Leolio sursauta.

- Vous êtes la fameuse Nohime Oda, le double hunter qui a développé les principes de guérison par acuponcture du nen ?

Les deux enfants eurent un mouvement d'admiration. Ils parlaient à un double Hunter, une personne aussi importante que Jin ?

- Oh, tu as entendu parler de mes recherches en médecine ?

- Je veux me spécialiser dans la médecine. Dans les cours « spécial hunter », on ne parle que de vous.

- Oh, comme c'est charmant. Voilà enfin un jeune homme qui s'intéresse à mon travail. Ce ne ce sont pas mes recherches en médecine que les gens remarquent, habituellement.

La jeune femme était à présent très intéressée par le futur médecin, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Et tu es en quelle année de médecine ?

- Je viens de m'inscrire. J'ai obtenu ma licence cette année, en même temps que Gon.

Le double Hunter ne savait plus à qui prêter le plus d'attention, elle gérait deux conversations à la fois.

- Donc, vous êtes tout les trois de tous nouveaux hunters, tout frais dans le métier…

- Non, la coupa Kirua. Moi, j'ai raté.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon petit. Moi même, je n'ai passé l'examen qu'à mon troisième essai… et d'ailleurs… désolée si cela te dérange mais, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à Silva Zaoldyek ?

- Quoi ? Mon père est un hunter ?

Kirua se maudit tout de suite pour les mots qu'il avait laissés échapper. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle nouvelle pourrait lui faire relâcher toute sa concentration. Mais la dame ne parut pas surprise. Cela commençait à devenir sérieusement compliqué. Cette dame connaissait aussi le plus redoutable assassin du monde, le père de Kirua. Elle avait l'air de connaître la terre entière. Elle sembla d'ailleurs lire dans les pensées des garçons et s'empressa de répondre.

- Vous savez, le monde des hunters est plus petit qu'on ne le croit, surtout pour les hunters de haut niveau. Les grands esprits finissent toujours pas se rencontrer, parce qu'on a envie de partager son expérience avec ses semblables ou qu'on ait envie de trouver des adversaires à sa hauteur. Je connais Jin et Silva depuis très longtemps. J'ai rencontré Silva à mon troisième essai du passage de l'examen. Nous l'avons passé ensemble. Quand à Jin…

Elle eut un regard beaucoup plus inquiétant.

-… C'est lui qui m'a fait rater les deux premières fois.

Un frisson glacé parcouru les garçons.

- Mais quand j'y repense, c'était une époque fabuleusement riche en aventures. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à ces examens, même si mon obsession finale était de tuer ce sale rat de Jin. J'aimerais bien redevenir examinatrice et repartir à la pèche de tout ces petits jeunes plein de rêves. Et vous, que comptez vous faire avec vos licences de hunters ?

Léolio et Gon répondirent en même temps : « _Jeveuxdevenirmédecinetdireàm espatientsquejen'aipasbesoind'argent/jeveuxrencontrermonpèreàtout prix. »_

Kirua répondit après coup « Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père. »

Les trois jeunes gens intéressaient grandement le double hunter, mais elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas se consacrer aux trois en même temps. Chacun des jeunes gens ré-expliqua ses motivations. Ils parlèrent également de leur projet concernant Greed Island.

- Inutile de vous fatiguer à acheter le jeu. Vous ne pourrez pas entrer en compétition avec le milliardaire Battera. Entrez plutôt en contact avec le comité des Hunters, ils ont plus d'une quinzaine d'exemplaires du jeu. Le comité les a acquis pour les hunters qui veulent suivre une formation classique. Chaque petit nouveau peut y jouer, du moment qu'il connaisse le Nen.

- Vraiment ?

- Quand je pense qu'on a claqué près de 800 millions et une licence de Hunter alors qu'il suffisait de contacter le comité, grogna Kirua.

Nohime Oda eut un sourire.

- Contacter le comité est une chose, atteindre la salle des jeux en est une autre.

- Hein ?

- Ce jeu est assez dangereux. Pour éviter les morts stupides, car cela arrive souvent, les responsables ont instauré une sorte de troisième examen de hunter. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que l'examen principal quand on maîtrise correctement le Nen.

Les garçons affichèrent tout de même un air peu rassuré.

- De plus, sachez que tout hunter qui arrive à entrer dans le jeu se verra décerner une motion spéciale qui fait son petit effet sur le CV. Le vieux Netero m'a d'ailleurs dit que la première personne à terminer le jeu se verrait décerner le titre de Single Hunter.

- Ooooh, s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes.

- J'imagine que vous comprenez maintenant…

- … Pour que l'on décerne un titre de single hunter à la première personne qui le termine, ce jeu doit être vraiment difficile, la coupa Kirua.

- Ses créateurs l'ont conçu comme un programme complet d'entraînement de hunter, tout en le rendant amusant. Mais comme la vie d'un hunter est composée de risques et de défis, ceux-ci existent aussi dans le jeu.

- Ca ne rigole pas, lâcha Leolio.

- Mais si vous ne vous sentez pas encore d'attaque, je suis également professeur à mes heures.

- Quoi ? Vous accepteriez de nous prendre comme élèves ?

Léolio était beaucoup plus informé que les enfants à propos de la personne à qui ils parlaient, et il savait parfaitement à quel point elle était puissante et dangereuse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir l'honneur de lui parler, et encore moins d'être accepté comme son élève.

- Bien sûr, j'impose tout de même certaines conditions…

- Je vois… Le quatrième examen de hunters…, ironisa Kirua.

Avec un grand sourire (plutôt inquiétant), Mme Oda lui répliqua qu'il avait la même arrogance que son père. Kirua ne dit plus un seul mot de toute la conversation.

- Vous avez le choix entre… obtenir l'accès à Greed Island par le single Hunter Tsesugera OU obtenir une invitation à l'événement du 18 octobre de la main d'Inochi Tokugawa.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conditions ?

- Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là. Si vous n'êtes capable de remplir ces conditions, vous ne survivrez pas une semaine dans Greed Island.

- Mais vous nous donnez encore moins d'informations que…

- Sachez que 44% des joueurs de Greed Island meurent dans la semaine qui suit leur entrée dans le jeu. Le risque de mort dans ce jeu est trois fois supérieur à l'examen principal des hunters. Si vous ne savez pas répondre à mes conditions, vous n'avez pas le niveau pour affronter Greed Island. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois garçons se promenaient dans la rue en grommelant.

- Je ne pourrait pas dire ce qui semble le plus irréalisable, grogna Kirua : Obtenir les neuf milliards pour participer à la vente aux enchères, négocier auprès d'un single Hunter que nous ne connaissons pas ou encore négocier à propos d'un évènement que nous ne connaissons pas avec une personne que nous connaissons encore moins. Et le mieux de tout, j'ai oublié les noms que Mme Oda nous avait donnés.

- Le single Hunter s'appelle Tsesugera et la fille du 18 octobre : Inochi Tokugawa, lui répondit Léolio.

- Wow, tu as vraiment réussi à te souvenir des noms ?

- Tsesugera est un hunter connu. C'est un mercenaire, mais on dit qu'il n'a jamais raté une seule de ses missions. Et pour la fille… j'ai utilisé un moyen mémo-technique. Inochi veut dire « vie » en japonais, et la lignée des Tokugawa est assez célèbre pour sa fin tragique.

- Raconte… ça peut nous donner des indices.

- C'est une noble famille du Bergenland, le pays des hautes montagnes. Ils en furent même les rois pendant un siècle. Mais il y a 70 ans, le pays a connu une grande crise politique, et le dernier roi de la lignée fut contraint de transformer son pays en république. Tout ne se passa pas comme on l'avait espéré, et le pays sombra dans la guerre civile. Le petit-fils du roi (Ieyasu Tokugawa) tenta de réunifier le pays. Il mena une croisade pendant près de 20 ans. Mais ses ennemis finirent par trouver sa cachette et la firent exploser. Le prince et toute sa famille périrent dans l'explosion et c'est ainsi que la lignée des Tokugawa fut éteinte. Cela s'est passé il y a près de 15 ans.

- Donc, si la fille dont Mme Oda nous a parlé appartient à la famille du prince, elle n'est pas sensée être en vie.

- Ah, je me rappelle, à présent, s'exclama l'adulte. J'ai vu un reportage il y a un mois qui parlait de l'extinction des Tokugawa. Des gens affirmaient qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de la plus jeune fille du prince et qu'il était donc possible qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Tous les écrivains romantiques inventent des histoires à ce sujet. Et cette fille s'appelle Inochi.

- Donc, cette mégère nous laisse le choix entre négocier avec un single hunter et retrouver l'héritière d'une lignée légendaire.

- Personnellement, je trouve ça passionnant, de partir à la recherche d'une princesse, lui répondit Léolio.

Kirua regarda l'adulte d'un air suspicieux. Gon, lui, annonça être partant pour accomplir tout les défis : acheter le jeu, rencontrer le single Hunter et retrouver la princesse. Son ami s'empressa de calmer ses ardeurs et lui fit remarquer que retrouver la princesse leur prendrait certainement des années et beaucoup d'argent, alors que le jeu de Greed Island, bien qu'il soit hors de prix, pouvait être à leur disposition dans une semaine.

Léolio lui répondit que pour acquérir le jeu, ils auraient à affronter la brigade fantôme, et cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient mettre leur vie en jeu. Il préférait chercher la princesse et le single hunter, moins dangereux. De plus, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de jouer à Greed Island. Il voulait devenir l'élève de Nohime Oda, le meilleur hunter guérisseur de ce siècle. Il ne pourrait jamais rêver d'avoir un meilleur professeur. Gon objecta, car il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec quelqu'un qui voulait tuer son père.

Les garçons commencèrent à se disputer lorsque Gon fut attiré par un étrange objet dans un étalage. Après observations, il s'avéra que grâce à au nen, le garçon avait repéré une pièce d'exception. En quelques instants, ils reprirent l'espoir d'arriver à entrer en compétition pour le jeu.


	4. Chapitre 1 - 4

IV) le rendez-vous dans les bois

La brigade de l'ombre ne resta pas inactive ce jour là. Différentes équipes furent envoyées à travers la ville dans l'espoir de pousser leurs ennemis à sortir de leurs tanière. Cependant, la pêche ne fut pas bonne. Tout ce qu'ils interceptèrent furent deux enfants cherchant à obtenir des informations de valeur. Ils n'avaient aucun lien avec la disparition de leur camarade. Ils se réorganisèrent donc pour repartir à la recherche des membres du clan Nostrad, seule piste du « type à la chaine » qui avait capturé Uvoguine la première fois. Seul Nobunaga resta au QG pour garder les deux jeunes prisonniers dont il s'était pris d'affection.

Quelques minutes après la séparation, Shizuku et Franklin émettaient des réflexions quant à l'attitude de leur compagnon.

- Ils se ressemblent.

- Qui ça ? Uvo et le gamin ?

- Disons que… ils réagissent exactement de la même façon. Ils ont le même caractère, ils ne pensent à rien quand ils s'énervent.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Tu n'es pas dans la brigade depuis longtemps, Shizuku, et tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, mais Nobunaga et Uvoguine forment un duo d'exception. Uvo avait beau prétendre préférer les combats en solo, il était toujours plus efficace lorsqu'il avait quelqu'un à protéger.

- Il se battait mieux quand il avait un gêneur dans les pattes ?

- Euh, oui, on peut dire ça… et d'un autre côté, Nobunaga avait besoin d'avoir des limites imposées car il est le roi de la négligence. Ils se complétaient mutuellement. Ils formaient le meilleur des duos de combattants.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la situation actuelle ?

- Le petit dégage la même aura qu'Uvo. Il n'y avait que Nobunaga pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Je crois que s'il veut faire entrer ce gosse dans la brigade, il n'a pas tort. Avec l'entrainement adéquat, il peut devenir un deuxième Uvo.

- J'ai compris, si notre maître du corps à corps a vraiment passé l'arme à gauche, il fera un bon remplacement, alors.

- Tout à fait, mais assez parlé des gosses. Il faut s'organiser pour notre travail à présent.

- Le type à la chaîne est associé au clan Nostrad. C'est en s'approchant d'eux qu'on aura le plus de chances de le trouver.

- Mais s'approcher de la mafia ne se fera pas discrètement. Nos visages sont connus. Dès qu'on sera repérés, nos cibles pourront s'organiser. Il est probable qu'ils feront disparaître les informations dont nous avons besoin, ou pire, nous faire tomber dans un piège.

- Oui, s'attaquer directement au type à la chaîne à nous deux sans savoir quelle est sa force serait une erreur. Nous devons être sûrs de nous. Il a tout de même réussi à avoir Uvo.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de préparer leurs plans, ils entrèrent dans une place de marché. Il était près de 5 heures de l'après-midi, et il y avait encore beaucoup de monde. Shizuku s'arrêta brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… il y avait quelqu'un dans la foule, là-bas.

- Un des types de la liste ?

- Non… je ne sais pas où je l'ai déjà vu, mais…

Franklin remarqua que son équipière tremblait. Il savait aussi qu'il était inutile de l'interroger. Sa mémoire était tellement défaillante qu'il n'en tirerait pas grand-chose.

- C'est une femme. Elle a des cheveux coupés très courts, teintés en bleu marine et avec des lunettes noires. Je suis sûre que je l'ai déjà vue, et qu'elle est horrible, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi.

- Elle nous observe ?

- Elle s'est arrêtée trois secondes, puis a repris son chemin. Mais je…

- Maintient ton Gyo. C'est peut-être une piste. Nous ne devons pas la perdre de vue.

La filature ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, la femme aux lunettes fit vite volte face pour venir à leur rencontre.

- Mais c'est cette chère Shizuku… Cela fait quoi, deux ans ?

- Deux ans que quoi ?

- Deux ans que tu nous as quitté pour rejoindre la brigade fantôme. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu m'as demandé de t'effacer la mémoire pour éviter les persécutions d'Oda-Senseï.

- Oda-seinseï ? Tu veux parler de la « Nohime Oda » ? J'ai été une de ses élèves ?

- Oui, mais bon, nous nous sommes arrangées toutes les deux pour que personne dans notre groupe ne se souvienne de toi. Pour tes anciens amis, tu n'as jamais existé.

- Je… je ne me souviens pas. Je suis une enfant abandonnée recueillie par la brigade. Comment aurais-je pu avoir une autre vie ?

- Malheureusement, on dirait que le plus important n'est toujours pas parti. J'ai déjà fait trois fois le ménage dans ta tête, mais tu réagis encore quand tu me vois. Et moi qui pensais t'avoir infligé des dommages irréversibles à ta mémoire. Pourquoi donc refuses-tu d'oublier l'essentiel ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'oublier une bonne fois pour toute ?

Franklin jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Si tu es une élève d'Oda, nous n'avons rien à faire avec toi. Ignore-nous et nous ferons de même. Nous ne cherchons pas à nous disputer avec vous.

- J'en suis bien consciente, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

La fille aux cheveux bleus enleva ses lunettes.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle avait disparu, et les deux araignées avaient oublié cette rencontre.

Huit heures du soir.

La lune se teinta à nouveaux de sang. Suite aux évènements du 1er septembre, la mafia avait prit des mesures draconiennes pour sécuriser la vente aux enchères souterraine du 3 septembre. Dans un kilomètre de périmètre, des barrages de la police empêchaient quiconque n'étant pas inscrits aux enchères d'entrer. Un peu plus loin, des voyous au service des grandes familles, armés jusqu'aux dents, étaient chargés d'éliminer tout les intrus. Mais, vers 8h 10, des faits inquiétants commencèrent à se produire. Cela commença par l'absence de réponse de la part de postes avancés, puis une voiture força un barrage de police. On l'intercepta au bazooka, mais les passagers sortirent indemnes de la voiture en feu. L'un d'eux, un vrai gorille, se mit à tirer d'étranges projectiles avec ses doigts. Presqu'au même moment, un peu partout autour du périmètre de sécurité, des coups de feu et explosions se firent entendre. La brigade fantôme ratissait le quartier, exterminant tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

Quelque part dans la bordure du périmètre, dans un parc, Phinks et Feitan avançaient tranquillement. Ils venaient de tuer 20 mafieux, mais venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient perdus. Feitan entreprit de faire les poches d'une de ses victimes, espérant y trouver un plan. A cet instant, Phinks nota la présence d'une jeune fille sur un banc, à une trentaine de mètres d'eux. Elle était parfaitement impassible, indifférente au vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux et faisaient voler les papiers autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète de se trouver près de deux hommes venant de massacrer vingt hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux, la gamine ?

Feitan leva la tête et se raidit. La fille en question était la guérisseuse qui lui avait faussé compagnie. Mais elle avait un peu changé. Elle avait de nouveaux tatouages sur le visage, des dessins dans un cercle.

- C'est gentil d'être revenue. Tu as décidé de t'excuser pour avant-hier ?

- Excuser ? De quoi, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez me remercier, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous.

Feitan nota qu'elle avait une voix essoufflée. Elle était fatiguée. Est-ce qu'elle s'était épuisée à traverser les barrages ? Enfin, elle serait beaucoup plus facile à capturer dans ces conditions.

- Elle tombe bien. Le boss a laissé entendre qu'il allait affronter des Zaoldyeck au Cemetery Buidling. Il sera plus que content de la voir.

- Je vous remercie pour l'invitation, mais je me contenterai de rester ici. Je suis juste venue vous laisser un message.

- Tu te crois en mesure d'imposer des conditions ?

- Oui. Vous avez remarqué que j'avais de nouvelles marques sur le visage, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir ?

- Ces marques sont là parce que j'ai utilisé une faculté très compliquée. Hier soir, j'ai croisé par hasard votre copain le numéro 11.

- Uvo ? Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Oui, je l'ai soigné une première fois, puis je l'ai suivit dans le désert où il s'est battu contre le gars qui l'avait capturé la veille.

- Et quoi, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Tu n'es pas intervenue ?

- Vous allez me laisser continuer, oui ? Il ne voulait pas que j'intervienne, voir que je le suive, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Donc, il s'est battu, mais il a perdu. Son ennemi lui a transpercé le cœur. Lorsque ce gars est partit, je suis accourue. Le cœur avait cessé de battre, son énergie spirituelle s'était presque éteinte, mais son âme était encore présente. Alors, j'ai utilisé un nen de résurrection. Je lui ai donné une partie de ma vie pour que son cœur puisse se remettre à battre. Ma vie est donc la sienne pour un petit moment. Si je suis blessée, il le sera aussi, et inversement. Et de plus, nous ne pouvons pas être séparés trop longtemps, car nous nous affaiblissons.

- Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

- Moi, ça ira assez vite, un ou deux mois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise cette faculté. Lui, ça va durer beaucoup plus longtemps, et je ne sais pas combien de temps. Tout dépend de lui et de sa volonté de vivre.

- Où est-il ?

- Il est en sécurité. Mon maître est aux petits oignons pour lui. En revanche, comme la convalescence va être longue et difficile, mon maître a décidé de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Nous vous demandons de respecter ce congé maladie. Je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait du bien de vous voir pour le moment.

- On s'en fout ! Où est-il ?

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller le chercher maintenant ?

- Oh si ! Et si tu ne veux pas qu'on abime ton prof par la même occasion, tu vas aussi nous accompagner bien gentiment.

- Abimer Oda-Senseï ? Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir.

Les deux araignées se figèrent un instant. La garce avait osé leur balancer le nom d'Oda. Etait-ce du bluff ?

La jeune fille se leva de son banc et commença à s'en aller. Mais Feitan se ressaisit.

- Rien à foutre de tes conneries. Et je suis sûr que si je t'arrache la langue, rien n'arrivera à Uvo.

- Tu es bête, Feitan. Et en plus, tu va tomber dans le même piège pour la deuxième fois.

- Espèce de sale petite pu…

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait, il posa le pied sur un feuillet qui trainait sur le sol. Il fut enveloppé dans une lumière blanche. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu. A la place, il y avait un dessin très grossier de lui sur le feuillet. Phinks fit un pas en arrière et regarda autour de lui. La pelouse était envahie de feuillets. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il marche sur l'un d'entre eux. La baratineuse avait bien préparé son coup.

- J'appelle cette faculté la « valse des feuilles ». Dès que ma cible entre en contact avec un des feuillets, il est emprisonné à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps s'arrête pour la cible. Lorsque je le libère, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé entre la capture et la libération. Feitan n'a rien eu la dernière fois.

- J'ai compris. Pourrais-tu être une gentille fille et le relâcher ?

- Je ferai comme la dernière fois. Je vous lâcherai le long du fleuve, de façon à ce que vous ne puissiez pas me poursuivre. Maintenant, sois gentil et entre aussi dans un morceau de papier.

- Eh, attends… ta faculté, c'était la guérison. Comment peux-tu combiner des arts de soin avec une technique de manipulation si compliquée ?

- Un bon magicien ne révèle jamais le secret de ses tours de magie. Ah, au fait… il va de soi que si je déchire la feuille, l'objet ou la personne à l'intérieur est également détruite. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ton copain meure à cause de tes réticences ?

- Sale petite merdeuse !

Mais Phinks était trop en colère pour réaliser que la brise déplaçait une des feuilles près de lui. Cette feuille le toucha à la jambe…

Quinze minutes plus tard, Phinks et Feitan se retrouvèrent au bord du fleuve.


	5. Chapitre 1 - 5

V) Le cas Oda

La nuit du 3 septembre fut sanglante. Plus de 2000 hommes armés jusqu'aux dents avaient été massacrés par seulement 10 personnes. La brigade fantôme semblait sortir tout droit d'un cauchemar. Mais par une sorte de miracle, ces monstres furent arrêtés au pied du Cemetery Building, où devait se dérouler la vente souterraine de la soirée. Deux assassins légendaires avaient été engagés par les parrains pour combattre ces voleurs, Zéno et Shilva Zaoldyeck. Ils éliminèrent le chef de la brigade, puis plusieurs de ses acolytes. Le calme revint sur la ville. Les mafieux participèrent à leur enchère, et certains trésors, comme les fameuses pupilles écarlates, atteignirent des sommes astronomiques.

Gon, Kirua et Leolio purent enfin entrer en contact avec un ancien ami. Cet ami se nommait Kurapika. Il s'agissait du garçon blond manipulateur de chaîne qui avait réussi à capturer et vaincre Uvogine. Durant plusieurs jours, il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie à ses amis. Il avait choisi d'agir ainsi pour éviter que ses amis ne se retrouvent impliqués dans son combat contre la Brigade Fantôme. Ils se réunirent le lendemain matin dans le grand parc et se racontèrent leurs aventures. Kurapika dévoila donc ses activités. Il était engagé par le parrain du clan Nostrad et avait été promu bras droit de ce dernier suite à l'assassinat du précédent chef des gardes du corps. Il avait assisté aux trois massacres de la brigade et avait effectivement vaincu un de leurs membres. Et à présent, le chef de la brigade, plus cinq autres membres, avaient été tués. Les ennemis du garçon étaient neutralisés pour un long moment. Ensuite, les trois autres garçons racontèrent leurs aventures. Gon et Kirua racontèrent leurs prouesses à la tour céleste où ils avaient découvert le nen et où Gon avait réussi à frapper Hisoka, un redoutable guerrier rencontré à l'examen des hunters. Ils parlèrent aussi du mystérieux défi lancé par Jin Freecss, le jeu de Greed Island et la rencontre avec le double hunter Nohime Oda. Leolio ajouta alors qu'il avait fait des recherches sur le double hunter.

C'était vraiment une personne incroyable. La bibliographie était très limitée, se contentant de parler des éléments les plus importants de sa carrière. Elle avait reçu sa première étoile à 27 ans pour ses découvertes en médecine, et sa deuxième à 33 pour son action humanitaire au Bergenland. Kirua fit remarquer que cela pouvait avoir un lien avec la mystérieuse princesse qu'elle leur avait proposé de retrouver. Leolio lui répondit que des infos sur le site des hunters signalaient qu'une de ses élèves s'appelait Inochi. Il était possible qu'elle leur demande de chercher sa propre élève. Mais le plus impressionnant était à venir. Dans l'agenda de la confrérie des hunters, il avait appris que le 18 octobre, une cérémonie allait être organisée pour lui remettre sa troisième étoile de Hunter, faisant d'elle la troisième plus jeune personne dans l'histoire de la confrérie à recevoir ce titre.

- Et quelles en sont les raisons ?

- Ce n'est pas dit. Apparemment, c'est une décision du vieux Nétéro. Le lieu et l'heure de la cérémonie n'ont pas été divulgués. Les invitations sont envoyées par Oda elle-même.

- Mais si cette Inochi est bien l'élève d'Oda, elle doit avoir le pouvoir de nous inviter, non ?

- Oui… maintenant, c'est une certitude. Nous devons traquer une de ses élèves. Et si Oda est à York Shin, il est probable qu'elle ait amené ses élèves avec elle.

- Hmm, je crois qu'essayer de retrouver la princesse est plus réaliste que de capturer un membre de la brigade, réfléchit Leolio. Nous avons été idiots de claquer une vingtaine de million dans la poursuite des araignées. Nous devrions chercher cette fille. Retrouvons le maître, elle ne devrait pas en être très éloignée.

Kurapika sourit. La quête de ses amis semblait beaucoup plus amusante que la sienne.

C'est alors que son portable sonna.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans les bidons-villes de York Shin, une autre réunion avait lieu.

- Faisons le point, résuma le chef de la brigade. La guérisseuse a rencontré Uvo avant-hier et a assisté à son combat. Il a perdu. Son adversaire est parti sans demander son reste et elle a utilisé une faculté incroyable pour le soigner. Mais elle aurait encore d'autres tours en réserve, car elle a également utilisé une faculté totalement différente pour capturer Feitan et Phinks… Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle était une élève d'Oda, j'aurai eu du mal à y croire.

- C'est bien parce que c'est impensable qu'on n'a pas remarqué les feuilles de papier piégées.

Nobunaga se redressa brusquement.

- Je me souviens !

Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Je me souviens où je l'ai rencontrée… Uvo et moi avions terminé une mission et voulions prendre un peu de bon temps dans un des pays que nous traversions. En fait, Uvo voulait faire une visite à Oda.

- Il l'a vue récemment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca remonte à 8 ans. C'était avant l'incident Kuruta. Enfin, elle avait quatre élèves avec elle, et la petite était déjà dans le groupe.

- Donc, c'est une certitude, elle est protégée par Oda.

- Apparemment, c'est un de ses plus anciens élèves. Elle la traite comme sa propre fille. Je ne l'avais pas reconnue car elle a terriblement changé.

- Changé comment ?

- C'était une gosse à problème. Elle avait un nen instable. Il ne fallait pas la toucher ou on ne pouvait plus nous servir de notre nen pendant deux semaines. Et surtout, elle avait un dédoublement de personnalité.

- Aaah, ça, c'est intéressant, dit le boss. Ca pourrait expliquer les différents types de nen.

- Comment ça ?

- Le nen dépend de la personnalité de son utilisateur, vous êtes bien d'accord ? Donc, plusieurs personnalités, plusieurs nens.

- Mais ça devrait les rendre assez faibles, non ? Pourtant, elle est sacrément douée en chirurgie.

- Si elle a réussi à contrôler ses personnalités, au contraire, ça la rend plus puissante. C'est le principe des blessures.

Certains ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Franklin expliqua aux incultes.

- Il y a une théorie sur l'éveil du nen. On ne parle plus de « provoquer » ou de prendre son temps, on parle de blessures : blessure du corps, blessure de la chair et blessure de l'âme. Les blessures de la chair et celle du corps sont associée à l'éveil provoqué. La blessure du corps veut dire une attaque au nen contre le corps. La blessure de l'âme, c'est lorsqu'on éveille son nen par le renforcement de l'esprit et finalement la chair, c'est lorsque l'individu, corps ou âme, a été profondément mutilé et pas forcément au nen. Une seule de ces blessures est suffisante pour éveiller le nen, mais il arrive qu'elles s'additionnent et si l'utilisateur les surmonte, son nen n'en sera que plus puissant. Dans notre cas, nous cumulons tous au moins deux types de blessures.

- Et donc, si elle subit un dédoublement de personnalités, cela pourrait dire qu'elle a survécu à deux blessures. Elle est à notre niveau au point de vue force mentale.

- Mais en résumé, si elle est forte et si Uvo est bien pris en charge par Oda, on peut dire qu'il va bien.

- Oui, s'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui elle ne fera pas de mal, c'est bien Uvo. Malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans, ils sont toujours frère et sœur.

- Mais, boss, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on abandonne Uvo, sans garantie qu'elle nous le rende ?

- Bien sûr que non. On va récupérer Uvo, et la fille adoptive par la même occasion.


	6. Chapitre 1 - 6

**VI) La bataille de l'hôtel**

- Ouah, c'est le paradis ! Même dans mes rêves, je n'aurais pas imaginé trouver l'intégrale des jeux « Ghetto's Fighters », et en plus, à un prix si bas.

- Si bas, c'est vite dis. Je te signale que l'enchère n'est pas terminée avant minuit. Les gens vont enchérir dans la dernière demi-heure.

- M'en fiche. Ils pourraient vendre ce lot à 2 millions, je l'aurai quand même.

- Haruka, tu as déjà suffisamment de mal à gagner de l'argent, et tu vas le dilapider pour des jeux vidéos ?

- Il y a aussi des bd mythiques dans cette salle. J'ai envie de tout acheter.

- Je te préviens, je ne te prêterais plus rien lorsque tu seras ruiné.

Les deux personnes qui avaient cette discussion étaient un garçon de 22 ans et un autre de 13 ans. Le plus âgé se nommait Kuwabara, était grand, aux cheveux roux et coupés en brosse et d'apparence solide. Son cadet était toujours un enfant, avait de longs cheveux noirs et raides, de beaux yeux noirs et se nommait Haruka. Le jeune homme était un peu le grand frère du gamin. Il veillait toujours sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Et comme le garçon était remuant, il lui donnait beaucoup de soucis. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux autres garçons du même âge que Kuwabara. L'un était blond, l'autre avait une abondante chevelure bouclée et ils avaient l'air excité.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a repéré parmi les bd vendues pièces par pièce.

- Quoi donc, Jason ?

- Il y a trois exemplaires de la première édition du tome 1 de « Beast Instinct ».

- Quoi ? Ce fameux premier tome si gore que le comité de censure international avait tenté de le faire disparaître en faisant incinérer tous les exemplaires connus il y a 83 ans ?

- Oui, Rubens les a examinés en détail. Le papier est d'époque, et l'auteur les avait bien dédicacés avec sa signature de Nen. Ce sont des authentiques, vieux ! Il nous en faut un !

- Je suis d'accord, on entre en compétition et on l'aura.

- Donc, grogna Haruka, je ne peux pas compter sur vous pour m'aider à obtenir mes « Ghetto's Fighters » ?

- Tu sais, tu n'auras pas trop l'occasion d'y jouer, à tes jeux vidéo. Oda-Senseï est toujours opposée à la présence de consoles au village. Les Bd, ça se transporte plus facilement.

- La série des « Ghetto's Fighters » sont plus que des jeux vidéo. C'est une véritable bible, un guide initiatique pour les gens comme nous. Et certains épisodes ont été produits en nombre si limité qu'on se demande même s'ils ont existé.

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir des faux dans ce lot ?

- Et vous ne pensez pas que vos BD interdites au moins de 24 ans puissent être des fausses ?

- Arh, on n'en sortira jamais. Et si on allait débattre de nos investissements autour d'une glace ?

- Bonne idée, les enchères, ça creuse. Et de toute façon, nous avons encore six heures devant nous.

Et le groupe monta à l'étage du restaurant. Ils s'installèrent contre la vitre, face à la grande rue remplie de parapluie, car il pleuvait à verse.

- Ils font des coupes super, ici. Il y a le choix entre une cinquantaine de parfums, et il y a mille et une façons de les combiner.

- Je vais prendre un milkshake.

- Et moi, la coupe des bois…

- Eh, les gars, regardez !

- Quoi ?

Rubens indiquait un groupe de personnes qui marchaient dans la rue. Ils se voyaient bien car ils étaient les seuls personnes sans parapluie ni vestes. Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'une dizaine de personne. Personne ne se mettait en travers de leur route. Les passants s'écartaient naturellement. Ils étaient donc tout sauf discrets.

- Ce sont des utilisateurs du nen, et ils sont aux aguets.

- Dites… le mec déguisé en samouraï, ça ne vous dit rien ?

- NOBUNAGA !

- C'EST LA BRIGADE FANTOME !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire par ici ? Ils comptent dévaliser la salle de vente des médias ?

- S'ils touchent à nos Beast Instinct, ça va être la guerre.

- Non… ils passent leur chemin, ils continuent de suivre la grande rue.

- Dans ce cas, on les laisse. Senseï nous a dit de les éviter.

- Mais euh… dans 900 mètres, il y a notre hôtel, non ?

Il y eu un silence.

- Il faut en avoir le cœur net, déclara Rubens. Il sortit un carnet de croquis de son sac à dos.

« Travel's note ». Une aura enveloppa le carnet. Il feuilleta jusqu'à la 6ème page et dessina un œil avec son doigt. « Eye's painter » Une image animée prit place sur la page.

- Ca va, ils sont encore dans mon champ de vision. J'avais bien fait de mettre une balise à l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Ah, c'est ça que tu faisais… tu en mets partout, dis-donc.

- Je peux transférer mes balises où bon me semble dans le champ de vision de la page. Je pourrais les suivre autant qu'il le faudra. S'ils ne changent pas de rue dans 500 mètres, on prévient les filles.

- Ca ne nous laissera pas assez de temps pour manœuvrer, je me rends à l'hôtel immédiatement, annonça Jason. Kuwabara, viens avec moi. Appelez nous sur nos portables s'il y a une menace.

- Roger !

- Je crois que c'est raté pour les enchères. Ils vont me payer ça, grogna le gamin.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retirèrent dans un coin désert. Là, Jason enleva un de ses nombreux bracelets argentés. « Ouverture de porte ». Le bracelet s'agrandit jusqu'à obtenir le diamètre d'un homme adulte. Une lumière bleue envahissait le cœur du cercle. Jason fit signe à son ami d'entrer. C'est ce qu'il fit. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- C'est vraiment une bonne chose que toi et Rubens soyez si prévoyants. Tant que vous laissez vos balises aux bons endroits, on peut agir vite et bien.

- Moi, je ne me sens jamais rassuré quand je sais que je laisse un bracelet sans surveillance. J'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un ne le déplace, et alors que je veux ouvrir mes portes, ça ne

Se passe plus au bon endroit.

- Bon, faut voir si les filles sont rentrées de leurs courses.

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, une voix de femme se fit entendre.

- Allo ? Baka ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Jeyla. Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans le hall de l'hôtel, pourquoi ?

- La brigade fantôme vient par ici. S'ils ne changent pas de trajectoire et de rythme, ils seront à l'hôtel dans 3 minutes.

- Tu es sérieux ? Ah, les enfoirés. Ils ont choisit le moment où Oda-Senseï est à l'autre bout de la ville. Est-ce que tu l'as appelée ?

- Pas encore. Il faudrait que tu t'en charges. Jason et moi sécurisons d'abord l'étage. Surveillez les allez et venue dans le hall. Je vais raccrocher. Rubens risque d'appeler à tout moment.

Effectivement, huit secondes plus tard, l'intéressé appelait.

- Ils se sont séparés. Une fille sexy et un mec avec un manteau noir ont pris une petite rue. Les autres continuent en direction de l'hôtel. Ah… le couple escalade les murs. Ils vont sur les toits.

- Mauvais… Ils préparent un assaut. Revenez à l'hôtel, ça sent la bagarre.

- Aïe, encore du nouveau, le grand groupe vient d'immobiliser deux gamins.

- Des gamins ?

- Apparemment, ils les suivaient… C'est bon, ils ne les ont pas tués. Ils les obligent juste à les accompagner… ah, Haruka me dit qu'il connait un des gamins.

- Ca sent encore plus mauvais, ils vont surement s'en servir comme otages. Revenez ici.

Kuwabara raccrocha et courut chercher son ami, occupé à piéger le couloir.

- Je vais monter la garde dans le couloir et contacter le prof. Installe-toi à un endroit d'où tu pourras porter assistance autant à notre étage qu'au rez-de-chaussée. En plus de ça, nous allons devoir sauver deux gosses qui ont eu le malheur de se trouver sur la route de la brigade.

Jason hocha la tête et utilisa une de ses portes pour aller rejoindre les filles.

Jeyla appelait donc son professeur.

- Allo, Jey ?

- Senseï, on a repéré la brigade fantôme près de l'hôtel. Ils vont nous attaquer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Ah, ça explique pourquoi Hisoka m'embête depuis deux minutes. Essayez de gagner du temps en parlementant. J'assomme le clown et j'arrive.

- On ne devrait pas évacuer Uvo-sama ?

- Inutile… Laissez Nobunaga ou Machi le voir. Ils comprendront d'eux-mêmes que mon frère n'est pas transportable. Si ça se trouve, ils sont simplement venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Ca devrait les calmer un moment. Surtout, évitez le combat aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez.

Le double hunter raccrocha. Jeyla briefa ses amis. Dix secondes plus tard, Haruka arriva en courant dans le hall.

- J'ai couru comme un fou et j'ai dépassé la brigade. Ils attendent un signal de la part de leur boss.

- Où est-il ?

- D'après Rubens, sur les toits avec une de ses araignées. Ecoutez … il y a quelque chose de super important que je dois vous dire… Ils ont deux otages. L'un d'eux est mon frère jumeau.

- Ton…jumeau ?

- Ma petite sœur m'avait dit qu'il avait fait une fugue il y a quelques mois. Il a du craquer, lui aussi.

- Comme quoi, vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien.

- Il faut l'aider, je vous en supplie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, va.

Mais la conversation s'arrêta là. Les sept membres de la brigade, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Phinks, Feitan, Pakunoda, Sharnalk et Franklin entrèrent dans le hall, trainant avec eux Gon et Kirua. Les intrus ne reconnurent pas les élèves de Nohime Oda, et s'installèrent en cercle à proximité des ascenseurs, assez loin d'eux.

Pour feindre de les ignorer, les jeunes élèves entreprirent de se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la journée. Haruka en profita pour demander aux filles de l'aider à acquérir sa collection de « Ghetto's Fighter ».

-Haruka… quand auras-tu le temps de jouer ? Le sermonna Jeyla, une jeune femme portant des lunettes noires, aux cheveux coupés très cours et teintés en bleu marine L'entrainement et les missions te prennent toute la journée.

- Et de toute façon, ce serait avec quelle console ? Il n'y a pas rien de prévu pour ça au village, ajouta l'autre fille, une belle brune aux cheveux longs et vêtue d'une robe ancienne.

Leur innocente conversation fut interrompue par un appel de portable. Jeyla décrocha. Il s'agissait de Kuwabara.

- Les gars, vous pouvez laisser tomber la brigade.

- Hein ?

- Vous imaginez sans doute pourquoi ils sont venus, non ? Pour récupérer monsieur Uvo.

- Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir, face de carotte ?

- Qu'il n'est plus là ! Ino s'est re-barrée.

- QUOI ?

- Elle a neutralisé Lucie et elle est partie avec son double. Ca s'est passé il y a bien 40 minutes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as déjà prévenu la prof ?

- Laissé un message sur son répondeur. Mais donc, ils risquent de s'énerver s'ils ne trouvent pas ce qu'ils sont venu chercher. Il faut retrouver Ino à tout prix avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie.

- Tu pense qu'elle est retournée aux bureaux du clan Tsugu ?

- Où irait-elle, sinon ?

- Ben, vu qu'elle a emmené Uvo-sama, pourquoi pas au QG des araignées ?

- Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve tous devant le palais des médias et on organise la recherche.

- Reçu.

Elle raccrocha et expliqua le revirement de situation à ses compagnons. Ils reconnurent tous l'urgence de la situation, mais Haruka ne voulait pas ignorer la brigade fantôme.

- Et mon frère ? Vous allez le laisser tomber ?

- S'ils ne l'ont pas tué sur place, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le faire. T'inquiète pas, on va faire quelque chose pour lui.

Amandine et Jason se dirigèrent vers la brigade pendant que les autres sortaient.

- Brigade Fantôme, vous perdez votre temps. Monsieur Uvo n'est plus ici.

Les araignées les toisèrent d'un air inquiétant. Les deux jeunes gens firent de leur mieux pour pour ne pas se laisser intimider.

- Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il s'est enfui avec une de nos copines il y a trois-quart d'heures, expliqua le garçon aux bracelets. Si ça se trouve, il retourne à votre QG.

- Il n'était pas sensé être dans un état grave ?

- Si. C'est pour ça que si nous ne les retrouvons pas rapidement, il peut se retrouver en grand danger. Il y a toujours beaucoup de mafieux dans la ville et votre compagnon et la nôtre sont tous les deux sur leur liste noire. Dans leur état, de simples balles de fusil pourraient les tuer.

Le regard menaçant des araignées persistait…

- Et si jamais vous les retrouvez avant nous, faites bien attention à ne pas les séparer. Cela pourrait les tuer tous les deux.

- La petite garce était seule dans le parc, hier soir. Et elle allait bien

- J'étais avec Monsieur Uvo à trente mètres de là, dans une camionette, expliqua Amandine. On aurait dit qu'il avait une crise d'épilepsie. C'est différent pour Inochi car elle a plus de réserve et a déjà enduré cette faculté plus d'une fois. Sur ce, bonne soirée. Nous avons une ville à fouiller.

- Stop ! s'énerva Phinks. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans cette ville ?

- Profiter des enchères, quelle autre raison ?

- Toi, tu as vraiment…

- Ca suffit, Phinks, l'arrêta Pakunoda. Il ne ment pas. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le toucher pour le savoir. Nous devons partir immédiatement.

- Une dernièr chose, si cela ne vous dérange pas…

- Quoi encore ?

Le costaud commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

- Si vous les trouvez, vous feriez mieux de nous les renvoyer. Uvo récupérera beaucoup plus vite entre nos mains.

- … On verra.

Les élèves de Nohime Oda sortirent de l'hôtel sans être suivis, firent une vingtaine de mètre, puis se mirent à courir.

- Mais quelle horreur… Tu les a sentis ? demanda la jeune fille à son ami.

- Oui… ils sont tous… nous ne somme pas encore prêts à les affronter.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient nous attaquer, et là… nous étions tous les deux morts.

- Mais maintenant, il n'est pas dur de deviner ce qu'ils vont faire. Cela va être une course à celui qui retrouvera les fugueurs en premiers.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient deux-cents mètres plus loin. Ils leur expliquèrent leur brève discussion.

- Quand tu leur demandais de nous confier Uvo-sama, tu ne croyais pas qu'ils le feraient, Amandine ?

- Je pense qu'ils peuvent le faire, mais ce n'est pas Uvo-sama le problème, c'est Inochi.

- Tu as raison, répondit Jason. Maintenant qu'on a sentit leur aura, on peut dire qu'il s'agit du genre de personne qu'elle ne doit SURTOUT pas rencontrer. Vous imaginez un peu ce que ça pourrait donner avec le Feitan ?

- Oh oui. Dépêchons nous de retrouver Rubens, Kuwabara et Lucie.

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall de l'hôtel, les araignées se concertaient. Pakunoda résumait la situation au boss en lui téléphonant, pendant que Sharnalk faisait une petite mise au point.

- Il va être important de tenir un œil sur la mafia. Je pense que nous pouvons y être dans quinze minutes en courant. Seulement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils se sont réorganisés. Les recherches vont me prendre du temps.

- Je pense que l'un de nous devrait retourner au repère, dit Shizuku. Il croisera peut-être Uvo sur le chemin.

- Et il faut aussi suivre les blancs-becs. Ils peuvent les trouver avant nous.

- Et il semblerait qu'ils ne nous aient pas tout dit, ajouta Sharnalk. Par exemple, pourquoi Uvo s'est il enfuit avec la fille ? Ensuite, s'il est si mal en point, comment se déplacent-ils ?

- Ils sont probablement en voiture, annonça Kuroro, qui venait d'entrer dans le hall.

- Ca complique encore les recherches, non ? Ils seraient alors complètement mêlés à la foule des gens normaux.

- Pas sur… et qui sont ces gamins ?

Kuroro venait de remarquer la présence de Gon et Kirua, retenus par Franklin.

- Ah, boss, ce sont les fameux gamins dont je vous avais parlé tout à l'heure. Ils essayaient encore de nous suivre. Ils ignoraient que la mafia avait annulé les récompenses.

Nos deux héros sentirent leur sang se figer. Pendant la confrontation avec le groupe d'Oda, la brigade les avait totalement oublié, mais à présent…

- Laissez-les partir. Nous avons plus important à faire.

- Vous ne les examinez pas ?

- Pas la peine. Nous avons un gibier beaucoup plus intéressant. Relâche-les, Franklin.

Le colosse leva ses mains. Gon et Kirua firent quelques pas vers la sortie.

- Les gosses, la prochaine fois que nous tomberons sur vous, je n'aurais aucune pitié, compris ?

- O…Oui.

Et ils quittèrent l'édifice sans demander leur reste. Deux autres personnes dans le hall poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.


	7. Chapitre 1 - 7

**Je constate que j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs. Merci à tous pour votre attention. Je serais encore plus contente si vous me laissiez quelques commentaires.**

* * *

**VII) La grande famille de Nohime Oda**

- On a eu vraiment chaud, souffla Gon.

- Une chance de fou, oui. S'ils n'étaient pas venus chercher leur ami, et si cet ami ne s'était pas enfui, ça ne se serait pas du tout passé comme ça.

- Mais non seulement, on a été libérés, mais en plus, nous avons entendu parler de la princesse Inochi.

- Parce que tu comptes la chercher ? Est-ce que tu as entendu les gars de la brigade ? Ils sont tous à sa recherche ! La prochaine fois qu'ils nous verrons, ils nous tuerons.

- Mais… elle est en danger. Il faut la prévenir.

- Elle est en danger quoi qu'il arrive et elle a tout de même décidé de partir. Je suis d'avis pour qu'on laisse tomber.

Une femme brune vêtue comme une réceptionniste les appela d'une voiture.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Kirua. J'ai entendu ce qui se disait, et je dois la retrouver. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Cette voix… Kurapika ?

- C'est moi. Montez dans la voiture.

Ils obéirent.

- Je m'étais déguisé pour pouvoir intervenir dans le hall. Le coup des élèves de Nohime Oda n'était absolument pas prévu, mais il change absolument tout. Je ne dois plus me contenter de Pakunoda, je dois retrouver Uvogine.

- Ah, oui. Lui, il sait à quoi tu ressembles et quelles sont tes facultés. Il ne doit absolument pas le leur dire.

- Mais si tu le tues maintenant, tu vas mettre la vie de la princesse en danger. Si on a bien compris la situation, elle l'a réanimé en partageant sa vie avec lui. S'il meurt, tu risques de la tuer.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment fonctionne ce lien, mais il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose.

- Je sais, s'écria Gon. Il faut qu'on aide les élèves de Nohime Oda à la trouver en premier.

- Je suis d'accord pour aller leur parler, approuva Kirua. De toute façon, j'ai un compte à régler avec un des élèves.

- Ah ?

- Oui, j'ai été très surpris en le voyant, mais le garçon de notre âge, c'est mon frère.

- QUOI ? MAIS TU EN A COMBIEN, DES FRERES ?

- C'est mon frère jumeau. Il est parti il y a un an, en me disant qu'il devait faire une retraite. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un entrainement spécial. Mais son départ m'a fait réfléchir à ce que je voulais moi-même devenir. C'est un peu grâce à lui que je me suis présenté à l'examen de Hunter.

- Ah, mais alors, on peut les contacter grâce à lui.

- Oui… je crois que dans notre situation, on ne peut rien faire sans eux.

- Alors appelle-le.

Tous les élèves de Nohime Oda s'étaient réunis dans le restaurant du palais des médias. Ils faisaient une dernière mise au point pendant que Rubens observait la ville à travers son Travel Note.

- Inochi et Uvo-Sama sont partis il y a près de 50 minutes maintenant. Mais il n'y a aucune agitation dans le quartier des enchères. Ils n'y sont peut-être pas encore.

- Uvo-Sama est dans un sale état. Ils ne peuvent pas aller vite.

- Nous ne pouvons pas en être surs, déclara Lucie, la dernière des élèves. Nous ne connaissons pas nous-mêmes la puissance du lien de la vie. Et n'oubliez pas qu'Ino a volé mes forces. Elle a beaucoup plus de vitalité a présent.

- Tu penses qu'elle peut partager ces forces avec Uvo-sama ?

- Elle ne l'avait pas fait lorsqu'elle partageait ce lien avec moi, rappela Jeylah.

- Mais si elle a effectivement volé l'énergie de Lucie, alors…

- On aura encore plus de mal à la trouver, conclut la victime. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'utilité qu'elle va tirer de ma faculté. Elle va utiliser mon pouvoir pour se déguiser, et si elle le peut, elle le donnera également à son double.

- Comment les repérer, alors ?

- Jusqu'à présent, la seule méthode infaillible est le Gyo. On les repérera à coup sûr grâce au lien de la vie.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le portable d'Haruka sonna. Il eut l'énorme soulagement d'entendre la voix de son frère, relâché. Ensuite, il l'entendit annoncer des choses plutôt alarmantes. Le garçon indiqua immédiatement à son frère où le trouver. Gon, Kirua et Kurapika, toujours déguisé, furent donc présentés aux élèves.

- C'est donc toi qui as réussi à terrasser Uvo-sama ?

- C'est moi. Et le fait que votre amie l'ai ressuscité me mets dans une situation très délicate.

- Nous pouvons comprendre tes sentiments. Mais malheureusement pour toi, Inochi et Oda-Senseï assistaient à ton combat, et on ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à une sœur de laisser mourir son frère sous ses yeux. Mais tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire. Lorsqu'Uvo-sama a repris connaissance, il ne t'en voulait pas. En fait, il était content de mourir de ta main. Mais si tu veux, par mesure de sécurité, je lui effacerais la mémoire.

- Mais pour ça, il faut encore les retrouver.

- Malheureusement, ils sont trop bien mélangés à la foule. On va un peu vous expliquer les facultés d'Inochi. La première : le don de la vie et son extension, le lien de la vie. Elle consiste à éveiller les capacités de régénération des corps blessés et de transmettre les siennes au besoin. Pour le lien de la vie, elle transmet carrément sa vie à un autre corps, ici, Uvo-sama. Cela répartit son âme et son nen sur les 2 corps. Au Gyo, ils ont désormais l'air d'être humains normaux, voir très faible, mais en regardant bien, on peut voir une série de fils, semblables à des veines, qui relient Ino-Chan à son double. Seulement, ce n'est pas la seule faculté d'Ino. A l'origine, elle est de la spécialisation, et son pouvoir principal consiste à fusionner avec les autres nens. Elle peut les assimiler au sien, les copier, ou transmettre ses pouvoirs.

- En résumé, soit elle donne du nen, soit elle le prend.

- Elle a donné une dose massive de nen à Uvo, mais elle a toujours la possibilité de se recharger en volant la vie et le nen des autres. Aujourd'hui, elle s'est enfuie après avoir pris une importante dose d'énergie à Lucie.

La dénommée Lucie, une blonde de 18 ans, baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Et en prenant le nen des autres, elle prend non seulement l'énergie, mais aussi leur personnalité et leurs facultés. Et en s'attaquant à Lucie, elle lui a emprunté une faculté de déguisement. Si elle est actuellement mêlée à la foule, nous aurons beaucoup de mal à la trouver.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Kurapika. Donnez-moi un plan détaillé de la ville et je peux la localiser en 10 secondes.

Les élèves d'Oda le regardèrent avec étonnement, mais la fille brune, Amandine, sortit un plan complet de York Shin de son sac. Kurapika sortit sa Dogging chain, et en feuilletant le carnet, finit par voir sa chaine trembler.

- C'est dans le quartier désaffecté de la ville, au Sud-Est.

- C'est l'endroit de la planque de la brigade, s'écria Gon

- Attends, comment tu sais que c'est leur planque, gamin ?

- On y a été séquestrés.

Kuwabara n'y tint plus et frappa le petit.

- T'as quoi dans le cerveau ? Tu as réussi à t'échapper de ces barges et tu retournes illico dans leurs filets ? C'est quoi, ton problème ?

- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi ! répondit le garçon, énervé.

- Ca suffit, Kuwabara, le calma Rubens. Nous sommes à présents certains qu'ils se rendent au repère de la brigade. Nous devons nous organiser un peu et agir vite avant que le Ryodan ne retourne dans son quartier. Lucie et moi vous restons ici pour surveiller le quartier dans l'ensemble et faire la logistique. Ensuite, vous allez vous diviser en 2 équipes spécifiques pour vous rendre au repère par deux voies différentes.

Il se tourna vers leurs trois invités. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

- Mais t'es malade ? s'écria Kuwabara. Le kurutien, je pourrais comprendre, mais pas les petits ! Ils seront trop encombrants.

- Haruka, ton pote roux commence à nous énerver !

- Ca suffit ! Les équipes seront constituées de : Kuwabara, Amandine et le Kurutien…

- Je m'appelle Kurapika !

- … et ensuite, Jeylah, Jason, Haruka, son frère et son pote. L'équipe de Jeylah : vous devrez trouver Inochi et Uvo-Sama, effacer sa mémoire et les ramener, mais surtout, évitez la brigade. Le rôle du groupe de Kuwabara sera d'empêcher la brigade de revenir à son QG.

- J'ai une question, demanda Gon. Et votre maître, Nohime Oda, où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'on pourra compter sur elle ?

- Normalement oui, mais les araignées ont envoyé un suicidaire pour la retenir du côté de Southern Peace. Elle nous rejoindra lorsqu'elle aura terminé son combat.

Alors que tout semblait réglé, Haruka parla à son frère du lot de jeux vidéo qu'il avait en vue. Trente secondes plus tard, Leolio était chargé de surveiller les enchères et d'acquérir les jeux, plus le tome de Beast Instinct.

Les équipes bougèrent enfin. Jason téléporta le groupe aussi loin qu'il put, à cinq bouches de métro du QG de la Brigade. Là, les groupes se séparèrent.

Gon fit enfin la connaissance du frère jumeau de Kirua. Il s'étonnait que son ami n'en ait jamais parlé. Les deux garçons lui expliquèrent que, traditions familiales obligent, ils avaient été éduqués séparément. Leurs parents avaient décidé que Kirua était nettement plus doué que son frère et lui avaient mis d'avantage de pression, l'envoyant s'endurcir aux quatre coins du monde, alors que son frère avait droit à une formation classique au domaine familial.

- Et l'ironie du sort a voulu que ce favoritisme me pousse à tout faire pour dépasser mon talentueux frère, et finalement, j'ai fait la plupart des bonnes choses avant lui, comme quitter cet asile de fous.

- Toi aussi, tu ne veux pas devenir assassin ?

Car il fallait préciser que la famille Zaoldyeck était spécialisée dans l'assassinat, de l'arrière-arrière grand-père aux plus petits enfants, et formaient une élite parmi les combattants d'élite.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça bien. Un jour, pépé m'a parlé d'une vieille amie de notre père, qui avait décliné sa demande en mariage. Je me suis renseigné, et j'ai appris que non-seulement, mon père n'avait jamais réussi à la battre, mais qu'en plus, elle était connue pour ne jamais tuer ses adversaires, juste les amocher pour un temps très long.

- Quoi ? C'est de Nohime Oda que tu parles ? Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait pu être notre mère ?

- C'est ça, ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsqu'elle disait connaître ton père.

- Donc, j'ai sauté sur la première mission qui pouvait m'emmener au Bergenland et au lieu de tuer le chef mafieux en question, j'ai cherché Oda-Senseï. Je l'ai suivie pendant une semaine en la suppliant de me prendre comme élève. Elle a prévenu Père, ils ont négocié et voilà !

- Quoi ? Papa acceptes vraiment que tu renonces à la voie d'assassin ?

- Il te laisse bien faire, toi, alors que tu le comblais de fierté. Mais je t'avoue que Pépé m'a beaucoup aidé. Il avait un peu supervisé mon développement du nen et avait conclu que je n'étais pas fait pour le meurtre.

- Quoi ? Tu connais le Nen ? Mais depuis combien de temps ?

- Un an et demi. Tu étais en mission sur le continent d'Ajijane à l'époque. J'avais trop envie de t'en parler, mais ce n'était pas possible. En fait, ça s'est passé par hasard. Tu sais que j'aimais bien méditer à côté du petit torrent de la propriété ? Et bien, un jour, Pépé a constaté que mon aura déviait le cours d'eau de la cascade.

- Ca veut dire que tu es du nen de la manipulation ?

- Oui, comme Maman, Irumi et Karuto.

- Quoi ? Karuto aussi connait le nen ?

- Elle m'a écrit il y a deux mois pour me le dire, mais je ne sais pas comment se passe son entrainement.

- Et le tiens ? Tu as déjà des techniques spéciales ?

- On peut dire ça, mais c'est super dur. Mes techniques ne sont pas encore assez efficaces.

- Alors… c'est quoi ?

- S.E.C.R.E.T !

Kirua lui sauta au cou.

- Il ne peut pas y avoir de secrets entre nous ! Dis-moi !

- Je suis sûr que tu le verras bien assez tôt. Ce n'est pas drôle d'en parler comme ça. Lâche-moi, tout le monde nous regarde dans le wagon.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris lâcha prise. Le métro s'arrêta à l'arrêt qui les intéressait. Ils sortirent dans la pluie.

- Et vous, où-en êtes vous dans le nen, histoire d'être efficaces, demanda Jason ?

- Nous avons découvert le nen à la tour céleste, mais ce ne sont que les principes de bases.

- Ah, je me souviens, s'exclama Haruka ! Tu avais réussi à survivre face à Hisoka à la tour céleste, non ?

- Vous avez vu ce match ?

- Oui, Oda-Senseï nous envoie souvent voir les matchs d'Hisoka. Elle se sert de lui pour nous faire comprendre l'art du combat au Nen. Elle dit qu'on a beaucoup à apprendre de lui au niveau technique et stratégique.

- C'est vrai, approuva Gon. Moi, je veux m'entrainer pour pouvoir l'écraser pour de bon.

- Surtout qu'il t'avait bien humilié la dernière fois, le taquina Kirua.

- En tout cas, annonça Jason, je crois que c'est le strict minimum à faire, maintenant que j'ai vu la Brigade Fantôme.

Le groupe se tut un instant. La joie des retrouvailles leur avait fait oublier l'instant présent.

- Si on tombe sur eux, on fait quoi ?

- Tu pries pour qu'ils ne t'aient pas remarqué où qu'ils aient plus important à faire, ironisa Jeylah.

- Ou qu'il s'agisse des membres les plus faibles, continua Jason. Nous pouvons affronter Shizuku, Pakunoda, Sharnalk, Kurotopi, mais pas les autres. Ils ont de trop grands avantages sur nous l'expérience des massacres, et des nens effroyables. J'espère sincèrement qu'Oda Senseï nous rejoindra bientôt.

- Elle est forte ?

Ses élèves eurent un sourire.

- Aucun membre de la brigade ne lui a résisté jusqu'à présent, pas même son frère ou le boss.

- Son frère ?

Et les élèves expliquèrent le lien qui unissait leur professeur au Ryodan. Elle était née dans la cité de l'étoile filante, comme la plupart des membres de la Brigade. Elle y avait un frère plus jeune de deux ans, Uvogine. Mais bien qu'elle soit bien insérée dans la communauté, elle rejetait leur esprit d'isolation et décida de découvrir le monde. Elle fut alors considérée comme une traîtresse. Elle quitta le Ryuseï à 15 ans et obtint le titre de Hunter à 18. Durant cette période, elle rencontra de nombreux amis qui l'aidèrent à développer ses pouvoirs, comme Silva Zaoldyeck ou encore Jin Frecss. Ensuite, elle décrocha sa première étoile de Hunter en tant que médecin et renoua avec ses anciens amis du Ryuseï. Elle prit ainsi certains jeunes comme élèves. Haruka ajouta que Kuwabara était du nombre. La vie continua, et elle entreprit une grande œuvre humanitaire au Bergenland, ravagé par la guerre civile. Elle voulait venir au secours des populations, protéger les villages isolés du désordre et surtout, éviter la formation d'un nouveau Ryuseï. Elle prit beaucoup d'orphelins sous son aile, dont Jason, Inochi et Jeylah. Toute cette communauté finit par former un village secret de guerriers capable d'intervenir partout dans le pays en un temps record… Jusqu'à l'incident.

Gon et Kirua regardèrent leurs interlocuteurs avec étonnement. Les deux adultes avaient à présent des têtes d'enterrement. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue où il pleuvait des cordes.

- Le chef de la Brigade Fantôme, Kuroro Lucifurus, surveillait notre communauté avec intérêt et un jour, trois d'entre nous se joignirent à lui. Au début, Oda-senseï ne dit rien, car elle n'avait pas à contrôler la destinée de ses élèves, mais il y a cinq ans, nous avons reçus un appel à l'aide d'une tribu vivant dans une vallée reculée du Bergenland : le clan Kuruta.

Le sang de Gon et Kirua se glaça. Il s'agissait du clan de Kurapika. Ils avaient effectivement entendu l'histoire à plusieurs reprises.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant.

- Kurapika nous a expliqué.

- Nos trois déserteurs participaient au massacre. J'ai accompagné Oda-Sama sur place, et nous avons vu Hiro, Sharnalk et Mizora tuer des enfants. Oda a immédiatement tué Hiro et Mizora, et elle aurait aussi tué Sharnalk si son frère ne l'avait pas contenue. A la place, j'ai tout de même réussi à effacer la mémoire de cet enfoiré. Après les évènements, Oda-Sama nous a dit « Je préfère voir votre sang sur mes mains que celui d'innocents sur les vôtres ».

- Depuis, elle a déclaré la guerre au Ryuseï et à la Brigade, qui la lui rend bien. Elle nous entraîne pour que nous puissions leur tenir tête.

Le téléphone portable de Jeylah sonna. Lucie leur signalait la présence de Pakunoda et Sharnalk 300 mètres devant eux.

- On dirait que ce sont eux qui cherchent du côté de leur QG. Ca tombe bien, annonça Jeylah avec un sourire inquiétant. Haruka, tu pars devant avec tes amis. Trouvez vous un poste où vous pourrez surveiller les environs sans vous faire remarquer et cherchez Inochi. Vous nous appellerez quand ce sera fait.

Haruka hocha la tête. Les enfants se mirent à courir. Une minute plus tard, ils dépassaient les deux araignées. Ils entendirent un « Hé, mais… », puis plus rien. L'absence de réaction leur fit comprendre que leurs amis étaient passés à l'action.

- Tu crois que ça ira pour eux ?

- Oh, oui… je crois qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rêver de meilleurs adversaires. Jason s'est toujours entraîner pour punir Sharnalk et Jeylah a une faculté similaire à Paku, sauf qu'elle est plus développée.

- Elle lit dans les pensées ?

- Comme sur un ordinateur. Du moment qu'elle croise le regard de ses cibles, elle peut trouver toutes les infos qu'elle veut, les effacer, les modifier, les transférer…

- Wouaw !

Le téléphone d'Haruka sonna. C'était de nouveau Lucie.

- STOOOOP ! Cachez-vous !

- Quoi ?

- 100 mètres devant vous, il y a…

Mais deux personnes apparurent devant les garçons, leur coupant le passage.

- … Phinks et Feitan.


	8. Chapitre 1 - 8

VIII) L'ordalie de l'eau

- Tiens tiens… Mais ce sont les petits amuse-gueules.

Les enfants étaient pétrifiés. Ils étaient face aux deux sociopathes de service, et seuls.

- On dirait que vous vous connaissiez, finalement.

- Moi, je viens juste de faire connaissance avec lui, protesta Gon. Je ne le connaissais pas il y a vingt minutes.

- On a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, les mioches. La bonne c'est que vous pouvez nous être utiles vivants. La mauvaise, c'est que nous n'avons pas besoin que vous soyez entiers.

- Donc…

Mais alors que Feitan s'apprêtait à frapper Gon, il fut subitement paralysé.

- Que… ?

- Sur ton dos !

Un étrange dessin composé d'un corps humain et de formes géométriques était apparu sur sa tunique. Il brillait d'une vive lumière verte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saloperie ? Pourquoi mon corps est-il figé ?

- Rubens… je t'en dois une, murmura Haruka. Les gars, Zetsu !

Gon et Kirua obéirent. Simultanément, Haruka joignit les mains, puis les posa sur le sol : Brouillard trompeur ! De gigantesques nuages de vapeur jaillirent de partout. En une seconde, un brouillard à couper au couteau avait envahi la rue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? s'écria Phinks.

- Te pose pas de questions, choppe-les ! Lui cria Feitan.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile, car le brouillard réduisait toute vision et, en plus, étouffait les sons. Les gamins, bien qu'ils soient encore à quelques mètres d'eux, avaient complètement disparu. Phinks se mit à frapper dans le vide. Il eut la sensation de sentir quelque chose s'éloigner. Les morveux essayaient de s'enfuir.

- Phinks, lui cria Feitan. Vire-moi ma tunique. C'est elle qui me paralyse !

Mais alors que le baraqué s'approchait de son ami, de puissants jets d'eau visèrent ses yeux. A cause du brouillard qui étouffait même les réactions de nen, il ne les perçus qu'une demi-seconde avant l'impact. Avec son nen, il évita tout juste de les avoir crevés, mais il était aveuglé pour quelques temps.

- Saloperies de sales moutards !

- Mais reste concentré, Phinks. Tu as besoin de tous tes sens pour te sortir de ce brouillard de nen, lui grogna son ami.

De nouveaux jets d'eau, fins mais très puissants foncèrent sur le petit asiatique. Grâce à sa protection de nen, il n'eu aucun dommage.

- Les tirs viennent d'un seul endroit. Il n'y a probablement que l'élève officiel qui sache se servir du nen. Choppe les autres et il sera obligé de se rendre.

Phinks ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déploya son Ren et son Gyo, ignora les attaques de pistolet à eau et se mit à ressentir les énergies environnantes. Il finit par ressentir trois noyaux d'énergie. Un était assez éparpillé, probablement celui qui attaquait. Les deux autres étaient très faibles. C'était les autres gosses en Zetsu. Mais au moment où il allait bondir, il fit soudainement très froid. Le guerrier réalisa que le sol avait gelé, et ses vêtements, trempés par les attaques précédentes, étaient également figés dans la glace.

- Vous ne vous imaginiez tout de même pas que mes attaques à l'eau étaient vraiment inutiles ? Les nargua une voix venant de nulle part. Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point là. La glace va se renforcer et vous allez tomber en hibernation forcée.

La voix se tut et effectivement, toute l'humidité contenue dans la rue venait s'agglutiner sur les corps des araignées, les recouvrant d'une glace de plus en plus épaisse, mais ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils déployèrent leur Ren surpuissant. L'énergie suffit à faire fondre une partie de la glace. Avec sa force, Phinks brisa le reste, puis libéra son coéquipier du sort de nen.

- Les mioches… Nous sommes très énervés, à présent.

Mais plus rien ne bougeait dans le brouillard. Le nen hostile avait disparu, et les énergies contenues également.

- Ce n'était qu'une diversion pour se tirer, grogna Phinks.

- Il faut sortir du brouillard. Tu vas d'un côté, je vais de l'autre. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

Et ils se séparèrent. Phinks retournait vers la station de métro et le groupe de Jason. Feitan prenait la direction du QG.

En dix secondes, Phinks sortit du brouillard. La rue était presque déserte. Sharnalk et Pakunoda erraient au milieu de la rue.

- Eyh, vous avez vu passer les gamins ? Les interrogea le guerrier.

- Hein, quels gamins ?

- Et qui êtes vous ?

Feitan, lui, continuait d'avancer dans le brouillard. Il mit bien quarante seconde à en atteindre la fin, et chaque pas l'agaçait d'avantage. « Je sais que le boss trouverait cette faculté intéressante, mais je n'ai vraiment plus envie de me retenir. Je vais déchiqueter ce gosse. » Lorsqu'il quitta enfin le brouillard, il se retrouvait dans les ruines du QG, ou plus précisément, dans les buildings de nen que Kurotopi avait créé pour brouiller les pistes. Il eut un sourire sadique. Les enfants pouvaient peut-être croire qu'ils pouvaient se cacher, mais ils ignoraient la puissance des facultés de l'étrange araignée aux longs cheveux. Ce dernier pouvait, à travers ses créations, ressentir toute forme de vie et de mouvement. S'ils entraient à l'intérieur de l'un des bâtiments, ils seraient automatiquement repérés. Feitan pourrait savoir où ils seraient en permanence, et faire durer le plaisir de la chasse. Il sortit son propre portable et appela le QG ou son compagnon était resté.

- Kurotopi, as-tu ressenti trois petits rats dans ta zone ? Ils y sont entré il y a moins d'une minute.

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Je crois qu'il y a bien 8 personnes dans les faux immeubles. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai senti Uvo.

- Je veux les gosses. Envoie quelqu'un d'autre chercher Uvo.

- Ils sont au sommet d'un bâtiment, à 40 mètres devant toi.

- Merci.

Il leva les yeux vers la direction indiquée. Presque à ce moment, il sentit un puissant nen envahir la rue et il se mit à saigner. Les gouttes de pluie s'étaient transformées en aiguilles de glace. Son absence de protection l'avait rendu particulièrement vulnérable.

- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là ?

L'aura de Feitan se mit à bouillonner. Il n'était pas encore temps pour sa technique très spéciale. Et il devait y avoir des amis dans la zone. Il ne devait pas utiliser son beau soleil, mais il en mourrait d'envie. En quelques bonds, il escalada les bâtiments, et se retrouva face à face aux les morveux.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour se repaître de la terreur sur leurs visages. Les deux gosses qui se ressemblaient étaient effectivement pétrifiés, mais l'avorton qui avait battu Nobunaga au bras de fer s'était mit à déployer son ren et c'était un ren immense. Il devait déjà être proche du niveau de la 11ème araignée.

Feitan comprit immédiatement le danger. Il devait éliminer cet avorton avant les autres.

Il concentra 80% de son aura dans sa main. Il aurait bien aimé attaquer au Kô, mais les gouttes de glace continuaient de tomber. Il fonça sur sa cible, bien décidé à le transpercer d'un seul geste, mais au moment de l'impact, il sentit une violente douleur dans le ventre. Le gosse avait riposté avec un coup de point gonflé de nen. Il sentit deux de ses côtes se briser et fut projeté 4 mètres en arrière. Il poussa un cri de rage. Il avait touché le gosse, mais ses blessures ne semblaient pas plus graves que les siennes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mioche ? Comment un rat de même pas 13 ans pouvait-il faire jeu égal avec lui ? Et comment osait-il le regarder de la sorte ?

- « Cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez ! »

Mais les enfants ne comprirent pas ce qu'il disait. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était mit à parler dans une autre langue.

- « J'en ai marre de cette eau et de vos sales tronches. Je vais vous rôtir ! »

Il matérialisa une armure et se prépara à lancer sa plus puissante attaque, mais brusquement, tout son nen se dissipa. Plusieurs Shôkôs s'étaient refermés malgré eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il n'y avait qu'une personne sur terre capable de faire ça.

- « Sens du nen supprimé », le nargua une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna. Les gamins tombèrent à genoux. Haruka se mit à pleurer de soulagement.

- Oda-Senseï…

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de s'en prendre à plus petit que soi? continua le double hunter.

Nohime Oda était là, vêtue de sa longue veste noire, et ses cheveux argentés noués en tresse dans son dos. Ses yeux avaient un éclat turquoise. Elle avait l'air terrifiant. Feitan fit deux pas en arrière. Il était tellement occupé à chasser les morveux qu'il n'avait pas sentit la traîtresse du Ryuseï arriver, et il l'avait encore moins senti le frapper. Mais surtout, maintenant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son nen, il avait perdu toute chance de gagner contre elle.

Un instant plus tard, il sentit un choc contre son coup et sombra dans l'obscurité.

Nohime Oda s'approcha des enfants.

- Je suis arrivée à temps. Vous allez bien ?

Haruka pleurait à chaudes larmes. Kirua tremblait et Gon était tout étonné de la facilité avec laquelle le double hunter s'était débarrassé de l'araignée. Oda s'approcha de Gon et toucha son épaule, là ou Feitan l'avait touché.

- Juste une facture dans l'omoplate. Pour une réaction instinctive, c'est assez impressionnant. Et tu as réussi à infliger des dommages de même ampleur à Feitan. Je te félicite.

- Heu… je…

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit à Southern Peace, tu es capable d'affronter Greed Island. Je vais te donner un conseil. Le 10 septembre, le milliardaire Battera organisera une sélection pour engager des joueurs. Le single Hunter Tsesugera en sera le seul juge. Si tu lui montres ce que tu as fait contre Feitan, tu seras certainement engagé.

- Ah, c'était ça… Vous pensez que je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer plus ?

- Tout ce que tu dois encore apprendre, tu l'apprendras dans le jeu, dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

Gon sourit. Haruka et Kirua interrompirent la conversation.

- Senseï, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ennemis dans le coin ?

- Oh, oui. C'était un énorme piège. Ils attendaient tous aux alentours du ghetto de pouvoir vous coincer un à un. Heureusement, les autres sont bien tombés. Kuwabara vient de terminer un combat avec Nobunaga, et Amandine…

Il y eu un éclair de lumière rouge à 500 mètres d'eux.

-… je vois qu'elle vient de remporter un combat contre Franklin. Jason m'a aussi dit qu'ils s'étaient occupés de Sharnalk et Paku. Il n'y a plus que 6 araignées valides.

- 6 ? Mais …

- Je me suis bien occupée d'Hisoka, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Il aura besoin d'un mois pour récupérer de ses blessures. Allez, il est temps de retrouver nos fugitifs. Ils vont m'entendre tous les deux.

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Senseï, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Saleté de Kuroro…

Son visage commençait à s'assombrir.

- Il l'a trouvée en premier.


	9. Chapitre 1 - 9

IX) En attendant la Brigade

Plus ou moins au moment où la brigade fantôme faisait irruption à l'hôtel Beach Takuru, un taxi s'arrêtait près de la dernière station de métro avant le QG des araignées.

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça le conducteur.

Il sortit pour ouvrir la porte arrière et aider la vieille dame à sortir.

- Merci jeune homme, vous êtes très aimable. Combien vous devons-nous pour le trajet ?

- Deux-mille-cinq-cent Jénis, madame.

- C'est bien.

La vieille dame régla la note pendant que son mari sortait à son tour du taxi.

- Merci beaucoup jeune homme.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous attende ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, notre petit-fils nous ramènera à notre hôtel. Au revoir.

Le chauffeur salua le vieux couple, remonta dans le taxi et partit.

- Ino-chan… je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier cette mascarade. Je me sens diminué sous cette apparence de faible vieillard.

- Tu ES faible comme un vieillard, lui fit remarquer sa compagne. Courage, nous devons marcher 5 minutes.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et se tut. Il devait économiser un maximum de forces.

- Je vais griller beaucoup d'énergie sur ce coup-là, mais nous pouvons y arriver, continua la vieille dame. Je pense que je peux maintenir nos déguisement 4 minutes. Nous ne devons pas traîner.

Et le vieux couple, en réalité, pas si vieux que ça, se mit à se diriger vers le quartier désaffecté. Ils avançaient lentement. Le faux vieillard s'épuisait à chaque pas et devait s'appuyer sur sa canne.

« Ino… »

« Je sais, tu commences à regretter ton idée »

Personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. Inochi et Uvogine communiquaient par télépathie. L'esprit d'Uvo était, à plus de 90%, dominé par celui de la jeune fille et en conséquence, avait son esprit étroitement lié au sien.

« Je pensais vraiment avoir la force… »

« Tu auras la force d'arriver jusqu'aux bâtiments. Et là, tes amis finiront par nous trouver ».

Ils atteignirent les premiers bâtiments de nen. Inochi annula la faculté de déguisement pour pouvoir être trouvés plus vite et économiser encore plus d'énergie.

« Tu commences aussi à fatiguer, petite ? ».

« Mes forces me quittent un peu plus vite que prévu, mais j'ai encore… »

« Ce n'est pas une question de réserves de nen. Ton corps ne suit pas, avoue-le. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle désigna des blocs de béton à l'entrée d'un building.

« Une pause ? »

Son compagnon approuva. Il s'assit et entreprit de récupérer son souffle. Il s'épuisait aussi vite qu'un vieil homme de 90 ans et ça l'agaçait, lui qui avait été un monstre d'endurance.

« Tu crois que ça ira ? Tu te sens capable de te montrer à tes amis dans cet état ? »

« Arrête de les appeler amis. On ne s'est jamais considéré comme des amis. »

« Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, pourtant. »

« Ne me fatigue pas avec tes niaiseries. Je ne suis qu'une patte de l'araignée. Elle peut parfaitement vivre sans moi. En fait, je suis sûr qu'ils préféreraient que je sois tombé au champ d'honneur plutôt que de vivre dans ces conditions humiliantes. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se mettent à ma recherche et qu'ils me trouvent aussi diminué.»

« Je t'interdis de penser ça. Tu as entendu ce Phinks comme moi. Il était inquiet pour toi. Et je te promets que tu va te remettre et que tu seras plus puissant que jamais. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu ressuscité, à la fin ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

« Parce que je suis médecin et qu'il est hors de question que je laisse mourir quelqu'un sous mes yeux. Et Nohime-Senseï ne voulait pas que tu partes non-plus. Tu lui aurais beaucoup trop manqué. »

« Mais elle me déteste… »

« Elle était en colère, mais après t'avoir vu puni par la main du Kurutien que tu avais laissé vivre, elle a tout pardonné. Enfin, tu es son frère et elle t'adore. »

« Tu vas arrêter avec tes phrases à l'eau de rose ? Les histoires d'amour, ça veut dire que dalle pour moi ! »

La jeune fille fit signe au guerrier de regarder ses pieds. Les tatouages du lien de la vie s'étendaient jusqu'au cheville, mais ils étaient presque effacés sur une quinzaine de centimètres.

« Tu vois, ton état s'améliore. On dirait que ça te réussi, de râler.» ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Bon, ça va ! On continue ! » Dit le géant en se levant.

Ils marchèrent de nouveau pendant une minute, puis Uvo demanda une nouvelle pose. Il ne reconnaissait plus le chemin du repère et était à nouveau épuisé. Ils choisirent d'entrer dans le building le plus proche pour se reposer à l'abri de la pluie. Ce fut là que Machi les trouva.

- Uvo ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Alors c'est vrai ! Tu es vraiment vivant.

- Evidement. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester dans ma tombe ?

- J'avais eu une sensation si désagréable… Dieu merci, tu es entier.

- En l'occurrence, le Dieu, c'est la gamine à côté de moi, dit-il en désigna Inochi du doigt.

La voluptueuse araignée à la chevelure bleue regarda la guérisseuse. Elle avait l'air aussi épuisée qu'Uvo, et n'ouvrait même pas les yeux pour la regarder.

- Tu es complètement folle de l'avoir amené ici. Tu risquais sa vie en le déplaçant. Il fallait rester à votre hôtel. On était venu le chercher, mais on ne vous y a pas trouvé.

- Il fallait qu'on vous voie loin de la surveillance de mon prof, répondit-elle. Uvo tenait absolument à vous voir et je voulais dire un mot à votre boss.

- Tu aurais pu le lui dire à l'hôtel.

- Et comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous veniez ? Monsieur Uvo passe son temps à me dire que vous vous fichiez pas mal de son sort. Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut crier !

Machi poussa un soupir.

- Bon… Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ? Je vous amène au QG.

- Moi oui, mais Uvo est encore trop essoufflé.

Machi s'assit, décidée à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Inochi sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait les sens en alerte, et qu'elle était prête à l'immobiliser au moindre mouvement suspect. Cependant, Ino sentait que, d'après son nen, elle était plus douce qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle engagea la conversation.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous attaquer aux enchères souterraines ?

- C'était une idée du boss.

- Il n'a donné aucune raison ?

- Non. On n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

- Vous ne faites jamais de différences entre les missions qu'il vous donne ?

- Pour ce que tu y comprendrais…

- J'aimerai comprendre ! Je partage ma vie avec Uvo-sama. Je veux comprendre comment il en est arrivé là.

- Tu ne peux pas ! Les habitants du monde extérieur ne peuvent pas comprendre ceux de l'étoile filante.

- Nohime Oda me l'a dit, mais j'arrive tout de même à la comprendre, elle et Kuwabara.

- Ce sont des traîtres, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Pourquoi les appelez-vous traîtres ? Est-ce un crime de vouloir découvrir le reste du monde ?

Inochi aurait dû se taire. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il y a des sujets qu'il ne faut JAMAIS aborder avec un habitant du Ryuseï.

Machi commença à perdre patience. Kuroro lui avait donné l'ordre de surveiller les fugitifs et d'en apprendre plus sur les facultés de la guérisseuse, mais elle n'avait plus envie de discuter.

- Tais-toi !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ou je te couds la bouche !

- Serait-ce une menace ? J'accepte ton défi.

Ses mains s'enveloppèrent d'une aura vert-pâle, prenant la forme de têtes de loups aux crocs acérés.

- Arrêtez, les filles, grogna Uvo.

Mais elles ne l'écoutaient pas. Toutes les deux avaient de trop grands intérêts de mener ce combat. Machi voulait découvrir les pouvoirs de son ennemie, et celle-ci voulait voler les forces de l'araignée.

Machi commença immédiatement à courir. Sa technique de base consistait à tisser une gigantesque toile de fils de nen pour y capturer ses ennemis, et pour cela, elle devait enrouler ses fils en de nombreux endroits. Inochi eu un sourire narquois. C'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait.

- Oh, les jolis fils… ça me donne envie de les toucher.

Elle tendit la gueule du lycan de sa main droite vers le fil le plus proche. Il le mordit. A cet instant, l'aura verte se propagea sur tous les fils déployés par Machi. Par reflexe, elle lâcha ses fils. C'était une sage idée, car l'animal de nen les aspira tous comme s'il s'agissait de spaghettis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura la jeune fille.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement, gémit Uvo. Il n'aimait absolument pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elles s'entretuent.

Machi fit quelques pas en arrière pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se vantait de tendre des toiles plus résistantes que l'acier, mais la faculté de la guérisseuse n'en avaient fait qu'une bouchée. Est-ce qu'elle aspirait le nen ? Etait-ce de cette façon qu'elle pouvait acquérir plusieurs facultés différentes ?

Inochi passa à l'offensive. Elle avait une préférence pour le corps à corps. Elle était assez agile et possédait à présent l'expérience d'Uvo. L'intuition de Machi lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser mordre. « Elle veut voler mon nen et ma personnalité. Si elle me mord, j'ai perdu ». Elle commença donc par esquiver, mais rapidement, elle repéra une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire. Elle tenta de donner un coup de pied gonflé de nen dans son ventre.

« J'ACCEPTE ! » Cria Inochi.

Une nouvelle tête de lycan sortit du ventre de la jeune fille pour happer le pied. Machi poussa un cri. Tout son nen lui échappait. Il était aspiré par la gueule du monstre.

- Arrête, Inochi ! Hurla Uvo. Laisse-la tranquille !

- Je ne vais pas la tuer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends juste ce dont nous avons besoin.

Au bout de quinze secondes, Inochi annula sa faculté.

- Je t'ai laissé un cinquième de ton nen originel. Tu vas te sentir affaiblie un bon moment. Tous tes shôkôs sont en désordre et tu n'as plus le contrôle sur eux. Ca passera dans une dizaine de jours à condition de pratiquer le Ten tous les jours.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Uvo. Elle déploya son ren blanc semblable à un brasier. Le nen vert devint blanc, puis tout ce nen blanc se mit à couler à travers des veines invisibles vers le géant.

- Voila… batteries rechargées. Désolée pour la scène, mais c'était le seul moyen de nous remettre sur pied. On peut…

A cet instant, quelqu'un apparut derrière la guérisseuse. En un dixième de seconde, on passa des bracelets à ses poignets.

« Dorénavant, tu n'utiliseras ton nen que lorsque je te l'autoriserai. Premier ordre, je ne t'autorise qu'à transférer tes forces à Uvogine ». Une décharge électrique parcouru la jeune fille. Elle se retourna. Un jeune homme d'un quart de siècle aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et portant une longue veste noire garnie de fourrure blanche se trouvait là.

- Boss, murmura Machi.

- Kuroro… ajouta Uvogine.


	10. Chapitre 1 - 10

**Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire et me laisser vos encouragements. Je commence un nouveau travail aujourd'hui et je serais beaucoup moins présente sur internet, mais je tâcherai de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite de l'histoire.**

* * *

**X) L'ange aux mains royales**

Inochi comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir par le chef de la brigade fantôme. Elle regarda ses poignets. Des bracelets dorés sertis de pierres précieuses et d'idéogrammes en filigrane argenté les décoraient.

- Mais ce sont les bracelets du jugement.

- Et tu les reconnais sans hésitation, alors que ce trésor est sensé avoir disparu depuis 55 ans. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça.

- Je me demandais pourquoi ta tête était mise à pris pour 4 milliards de Jénis par le clan Tsugu, alors je me suis renseigné. Tu es la dernière des Tokugawa, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le cœur d'Inochi commença à battre. Elle pouvait sentir une effroyable aura sortir de cet homme, et il connaissait sa véritable identité. Elle perçu qu'il avait de très mauvaises intentions.

- Ca fait un bon moment que je suis à la recherche du trésor royal des Tokugawa. Nous avons enfin pu les récupérer dans notre pillage d'hier soir. Les légendes populaires veulent que ces bijoux royaux donnent des pouvoirs surnaturels à vos rois, mais en fait, ils sont conçus pour stimuler le nen. Si je me souviens bien, lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation, les candidats au trône doivent passer une ordalie en portant ces bracelets qui sont supposés peser une bonne centaine de kilos. L'héritier choisit par le précédent souverain réussi toujours l'épreuve comme par enchantement.

- C'est qu'en fait, on se transmet le secret des bracelets de rois en rois, ajouta Inochi. Nous savons comment annuler les règles.

Et elle passa sa main droite sur les joyaux du bracelet gauche, mais Kuroro saisit ses bras.

- Je serais ravi de connaître le truc, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder les mains de sa captive.

- … les mains royales. Mais bien sûr… tu sais quoi ? J'avais pensé un premier temps à te laisser vivre, mais finalement, tu es trop gênante.

En même temps, Inochi et Uvogine poussèrent un hurlement de douleur. Kuroro venait d'arracher la main de la princesse. Sans détourner son regard de sa prise, il ajouta : « Tu peux te servir de ton nen comme tu le sens ».

- Boss, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous allez tuer Uvo ! S'écria Machi.

Kuroro lui jeta un sourire froid.

- Regarde bien cette fille qui se croit tellement supérieure à nous.

Inochi était recroquevillée sur le sol, essayant de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait du moignon de son bras. Le géant se tordait également de douleur, par empathie.

- Ils vont mourir Boss. Elle va se vider de son sang et entraîner Uvo avec elle.

- N'interviens pas, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Au bout d'un moment, la princesse finit par retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle se concentra pour activer son Ren régénérateur. Le brasier blanc se concentra sur le membre ensanglanté, le transformant en torche. Puis, il s'éteint brusquement, comme s'il avait été privé d'air. Le bras gauche était comme neuf.

- Elle a… elle peut même régénérer ses membres. Incroyable, s'exclama Machi.

- L'ange aux mains royales… murmura Kuroro. Elle semble immortelle.

Mais Inochi s'effondra sur le sol, à bout de forces.

- On dirait que ça demande beaucoup d'énergie, conclut Kuroro.

Il s'approcha un peu pour observer le résultat. Il nota que la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Même plus assez de force pour vivre… conclut-il.

Machi le regarda d'un air horrifié, puis se tourna vers Uvo, dans le même état que la jeune fille.

- Boss…

- Ne t'approche pas, n'oublie pas ses bestioles de nen.

- Mais on doit faire quelque chose.

- On ne fait rien. Regarde bien cette fille qui prétend pouvoir détenir les clés de la vie et de la mort. Elle jouait à la protectrice, mais au bout du compte, elle va abandonner Uvo pour survivre.

Devant eux, deux êtres à l'agonie échangeaient leurs dernières pensées.

« Retire ton nen de mon corps, Inochi. Avec cette aura, tu peux survivre. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je refuse de t'abandonner. »

« Sois pas idiote. Nohime a besoin de toi. Tes amis aussi. »

« Les vôtres ont aussi besoin de vous. »

« Tu dois vivre ! »

« Vous allez vivre. »

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée du building. Phinks, Sharnalk et Pakunoda venaient d'arriver.

- Il se passe quoi, ici ?

- Vous tombez bien. Comment allez-vous ?

- Pas trop bien, annonça Pakunoda. Une des élèves a réussi à nous faire un lavage de cerveau, à Sharnalk et moi. Heureusement, j'avais une sauvegarde dans la mémoire de Phinks. Nous avons repéré les élèves d'Oda qui se rassemblent. J'ai l'impression que les autres n'ont pas réussi à les neutraliser.

Ils remarquèrent la main ensanglantée que tenait leur chef. Il la donna à Sharnalk.

- Mets-la dans un congélateur. C'est une pièce unique qui aura encore plus de valeur que les pupilles écarlates.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants remarquèrent les corps allongés sur le sol, ainsi que les larmes sur le visage de Machi.

- Il s'est passé quoi, ici ?

- Ils sont morts, gémit la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

- Uvo et la guérisseuse sont morts…

En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Les tatouages sur le corps de la jeune fille avaient disparu. Il n'y avait que des cicatrices, ressemblant à des brûlures. Ceux d'Uvo, par contre, brillaient d'une douce lumière blanche.

- Le nen déposé ne disparait pas forcément après la mort du lanceur, commença Kuroro. Dans certains cas, l'âme erre jusqu'à trouver un point d'ancrage. Le corps d'Uvo est un réceptacle de choix, ce qui veut dire…

Le géant eut des convulsions, puis se mit à tousser. Il reprit connaissance.

Le visage des araignées rayonnaient.

- Yes ! Tu es génial, Uvo. Tu as réussis à survivre. Tu es une force de la nature.

Le géant s'assit péniblement et jeta un regard vers le corps inerte.

- J'ai rien fait du tout. Cette idiote m'a donné tout ce qui lui restait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son pouls. Il ne battait plus.

- Idiote… idiote.

Une larme coula sur ses joues.

- Voilà qui est réglé, annonça Kuroro. On prend le corps, on réunit les autres, on prend le butin et on peut rentrer.

- Pourquoi le corps ? Demanda Uvo, sans quitter la morte des yeux.

- Parce que ce corps vaut 4 milliards de Jénis. Allez, on bouge avant qu'Oda n'arrive.

- Pourquoi…

La voix d'Uvo devenait agressive.

- POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA, KURORO ?

L'intéressé le regarda d'un air neutre, en silence.

- Tu savais qu'en se régénérant, elle allait se mettre en danger de mort. Tu savais qu'elle devrait choisir entre elle et moi. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle aurait fait davantage de victimes.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sharnalk.

- C'est l'ange aux mains royales…

Les araignées regardèrent leur chef d'un air interrogateur. Il sortit un papier de sa poche.

- On m'a fait une prophétie hier, du genre fiable à 100%.

« _Une page du calendrier s'est envolé._

_L'ange aux mains royales, bon berger,_

_Mène Novembre vers de verts pâturages de hauteur _

_Où il pourra reposer._

_L'orchestre dans sa tenue de deuil jouera sa mélodie_

_Pour leur souhaiter bon voyage._

_Tu ne dois pas laisser l'ange voler plus haut_

_Ou d'autres mois s'envoleront dans son sillage._

_La déesse du combat te punira si tu échoues à cette tâche_

_Et vous livrera au juge des yeux de sang._

_Seul dans la vallée des ténèbres,_

_Seules les mains royales pourront te guider_

_Et te permettre de reconstituer le calendrier._

_Médite bien ces vers _

_Qui pourraient bien être une oraison funèbre._ »

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Phinks.

- Le calendrier fait référence à la brigade, et les mois, à chacun des membres, selon le numéro que nous portons, avança Sharnalk. Je suppose que Uvo, le n°11, est Novembre.

- Et l'ange aux mains royales, cette dernière de la lignée des Tokugawa, continua Machi.

- Et si on ne l'empêche pas de voler plus haut, il y aurait des pertes dans nos rangs, conclut Phinks.

- Et la déesse du combat, c'est qui ?

- Une métaphore du conflit avec la traîtresse du Ryuseï, sans doute. Le juge des yeux de sang, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Oda, annonça Kuroro. Si on n'avait pas tué cette fille, Oda et son groupe auraient eu le dessus sur nous.

- Oui, effectivement, approuva Sharnalk.

- Ca répond à tes questions, Uvo ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai l'esprit tout à fait clair à présent.

Il prit le corps froid d'Inochi dans ses bras.

- Bon, on y va vite. Les juges des yeux de sang ne doivent pas être loin, ironisa Kuroro.

Ils se mirent en route. Mais à la sortie, Uvo prit une autre direction.

- Où vas-tu, Uvo ? L'interrogea Pakunoda.

- Je ramène le corps à sa mère adoptive. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour elle.

- Pardon ?

- Uvo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Nohime avait raison, il y a quelque chose de pourri dans ton cerveau, Kuroro. Je n'obéis plus à tes ordres. Je ne suis plus une araignée.

- Uvo… la prédiction !

- Je crois que vous l'avez tous mal interprétée. L'ange aux mains royales devait m'emmener vers le Bergenland où j'aurais pu récupérer tranquillement. « L'empêcher de voler plus haut » signifie l'empêcher de mourir. A présent, vous allez subir la fureur de Nohime et perdre, car plus personne ne pourra soigner vos blessés.


	11. Chapitre 1 - 11

XI) Le jugement des yeux de sang

A travers la faculté du Travel Note, Rubens et Lucie avaient vu l'entièreté de la confrontation entre Inochi et Kuroro Lucifurus. Il fut assez difficile pour eux d'annoncer les évènements à leurs amis, mais ils résumèrent assez bien la situation. Le chef de la brigade avait tué leur amie de sang froid, et de façon ignoble. Dès lors, lorsqu'Uvogine rejoignit le groupe de sa sœur avec le corps de la victime, il régnait un silence de mort et la tension était très lourde.

Pour unique commentaire, Uvo expliqua à sa sœur qu'il avait simplement eu l'intention de rassurer ses anciens amis, et la gosse, de « remercier » la brigade pour leur intervention contre la mafia. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on leur plante un tel coup de couteau dans le dos et annonçait quitter définitivement l'araignée.

Nohime Oda lui demanda simplement de lui donner le corps de sa fille adoptive. Elle la serra une minute dans ses bras, puis la re-confia à son frère.

- Cette fois-ci, je vais m'occuper du cas de ce malade une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne reprocherai à personne de vouloir céder à la violence. Il n'est pas bon de garder sa colère pour soi.

Ses élèves restaient silencieux. Ils étaient tous partagés entre la colère et la tristesse d'avoir perdu un de leurs compagnons. Certains étaient plus furieux que d'autres et brûlaient de déverser leur colère sur les responsables.

- Nous ne partirons que lorsque les choses seront réglées. Ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre restent avec Uvo et Inochi. Les autres viennent avec moi. Une règle pour chaque groupe. Ceux qui gardent le corps de la défunte : restez en Zetsu. Ne le déployez sous aucun prétexte, même si des araignées vous attaquent. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Les autres : vous pouvez frapper tant que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas de nouveaux morts, dans un camp comme dans l'autre.

- Mais…, commença Kurapika, qui ne dissimulait pas ses yeux couleur de feu.

- Si une personne de plus quitte ce monde, cela dégénèrera en bain de sang, et je ne souhaite ça à aucun prix. Je vous demande de veiller à la survie de chacun.

- Mais alors, quelle est la raison de ce combat ?

- Nous les neutralisons, les dispersons et dissolvons le Geneï Ryodan, répondit-elle en lui envoyant son regard turquoise.

Kurapika baissa les yeux et se tut, mais ses mains tremblaient de colère. Le groupe se mit en mouvement. Les seules personnes à rester près d'Uvo et de la morte étaient les trois enfants et Jeylah.

Il fit bientôt un silence de mort. Le petit groupe se sentit de moins en moins rassuré. Le fait qu'ils n'entendent pas de bruit pouvait signifier que les combats n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais cela pouvait aussi suggérer que les araignées se cachaient, attendant que l'ennemi vienne se prendre dans leur toile. Vraiment trop mal à l'aise, Gon lança une discussion.

- Dites, pourquoi on ne se cache pas ? Oda-san nous a dit de nous mettre en Zetsu pour nous dissimuler, non ?

- Pas tout à fait, lui répondit Jeylah. Ce n'est pas aux araignées que nous devons échapper, mais à Inochi.

- Hein ?

- Regardez-la bien au Gyo.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Ils remarquèrent que des tatouages au niveau de son cœur émettaient encore une faible lumière rouge.

- Inochi est possédée par un fantôme depuis des années. Et ce fantôme se nourrit de nen. Si vous déployez votre Ren à moins de dix mètres d'elle, vous vous ferez avoir.

- On lui a posé un nen ? Interrogea Haruka. Je croyais qu'elle pouvait les enlever.

- Ca dépend. Tu as bien vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de celui des bêtes de l'ombre.

- Mais c'était spécial. Le type lui avait restreint l'usage de ses pouvoirs.

- Et c'est encore plus spécial dans notre cas, car c'est le fantôme qui peut fusionner les nens.

- Ah ?

- Sa capacité à aspirer l'aura d'autrui et l'utiliser à sa guise vient du fantôme. Elle garde un terrible pouvoir dans son corps et l'utilise avec la plus grande sagesse. Mais dans l'état où elle est, elle ne le contrôlera plus. La première personne qui déploiera son nen en sa présence mourra, vous pouvez en être certains.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Deux personnes sortirent d'une ruelle adjointe. C'étaient Pakunoda et Kurotopi de la brigade. Uvoguine sortit enfin de son mutisme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On veut te parler, commença doucement Kurotopi.

- On n'a plus rien à se dire, leur répondit sèchement le géant.

- Uvo, nous savons que tu as un lien très spécial avec cette fille, et que tu as ressenti sa douleur comme si c'était la tienne, mais il faut que tu comprennes le boss.

- Je l'ai enfin compris. Depuis le temps qu'on se posait des questions sur ses motivations, depuis l'affaire Kuruta…

- Uvo !

- Il pense seulement à satisfaire son péché mignon de collectionneur.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous avons du nous occuper du clan aux yeux rouges, s'écria Pakunoda.

- Tu en as la preuve ? L'interrogea Uvo. Tu l'as touché en lui demandant comment les yeux de 32 Kuruta au sang pur ont été arrachés ?

- Ce sont les hommes du Trian qui ont fait ça, et tu le sais !

- Je crois surtout qu'ils se sont servis sur l'invitation de Kuroro.

Les enfants, assis de leur côté, avaient du mal à contenir leur surprise. Le massacre du clan Kuruta était-il du fait d'un autre groupe que le Geneï Ryodan ? Jeylah était également stupéfaite, mais pour autre chose. Elle était persuadée d'avoir supprimé l'entièreté de la mémoire de l'araignée. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait tout récupéré ? Son pouvoir de manipulation de la mémoire laissait à désirer. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à faire le ménage correctement chez Shizuku, et maintenant, cette habitante du Ryuseï…

- Le Trian savait que nous menions cette expédition punitive. Nous avions passé l'accord de leur livrer quatre paires d'yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de conseils du boss pour venir piller le village après notre passage.

Gon eu un petit court circuit. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Kirua lui vint en aide.

- On dirait que la brigade soit bien passée au village de Kurapika, mais que d'autres gens soient venus après eux et aient pris tous les yeux qu'ils avaient sous la main. Je ne peux pas dire combien de gens la brigade a tués, mais on dirait qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à exterminer le clan. C'était une idée des suivants, de ces « hommes du Trian ».

- Uvogine, ton interprétation de la prophétie est possible, mais les termes employés penchent plus en faveur de celle de Kuroro, continua Pakunoda. Je peux te garantir qu'il a beaucoup réfléchi au sens de la prophétie, mais quand il a réalisé que cette fille était la personne concernée, il a paniqué. Je peux te transmettre toutes ses réflexions.

Pakunoda sortit un révolver de sa poche et matérialisa une balle de nen.

- Je vais t'injecter toute la mémoire que j'ai pu prélever sur Kuroro pour que tu puisses en juger.

Mais elle ne tira pas, car Uvo fut soudain pris de convulsions. Son tatouage brillait avec plus d'intensité.

- Et voilà, soupira Jeylah en se levant.

Les enfants regardèrent l'endroit où Inochi avait été déposée. Le corps n'y était plus. Tout le monde regarda Pakunoda, et ce qu'il y avait derrière elle.

Au même moment, une violente lutte s'engageait entre Nohime Oda et Kuroro Lucifurus. Tous deux avaient leurs sens déployés au maximum, ayant l'intention de ne se faire aucun cadeau. Les autres combattants s'affrontaient dans une grande bataille générale. Jason utilisait ses anneaux de téléportation pour dévier les coups de ses adversaires sur leurs compagnons. Amandine contenait Shizuku avec un parapluie (un aspirateur contre un parapluie, on ne voit pas ça souvent). Kuwabara s'était lancé dans un corps à corps avec Boronerof et Kurapika exploitait le désordre pour tenter d'attraper les araignées dans sa « Chain Jail ». Soudain, ils eurent tous une terrible sensation. Ils avaient sentit un bref instant un très étrange nen.

Nohime Oda fut distraite un instant et Kuroro en profita pour lui administrer un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Tsss, tu es sensée me tuer et tu te déconcentres aussi facilement ? Finalement, la mort de ta protégée ne t'affecte pas tant que ça.

- Tu viens de sentir ce nen à l'instant ?

- Ca ne m'a pas empêché de continuer le combat.

- Ca veut dire qu'Inochi est revenue d'entre les morts.

- C'est ça, comme si c'était possible de ressusciter.

- Ca l'est, pour elle. Et apparemment…

Kuroko tenta un nouvel assaut, mais ça ne prit pas. Il sentit un puissant choc dans son ventre, et il commença à avoir des vertiges. Nohime continua de regarder dans la direction du nen.

-… Tu as envoyé cette pauvre Pakunoda auprès d'Uvo ?

Kuroro ne répondit pas. Il était furieux. Pourquoi les combats contre Oda se terminait toujours de cette façon ? Dès qu'elle le touchait, il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Elle frappait bien trop vite et trop précisément. A chaque fois, elle atteignait des points sensibles de son système nerveux ou de ses shôkôs, et à cet instant, il perdait le combat. C'était la quantième fois qu'elle le balayait en moins d'une minute ? Maudits soient les guerriers du renforcement optimisant leur vitesse, leur sens de la vue et leur précision.

- … Regrettable. Je l'aimais bien, cette Paku. Elle était si gentille, pleine de compassion et de douceur. Vraiment, j'aurai espéré qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se tourna vers les autres guerriers.

- Ca suffit ! On s'en va.

- Mais on n'a pas…

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'un bain de sang. Une innocente vient de mourir pour Inochi. On va s'en tenir là.

Kuroro comprit enfin qu'un mois venait de s'envoler. A cet instant, Kurapika le coinça dans sa chaine de nen.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec eux, s'écria le garçon.

- Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, tu veux ? Le gronda le double hunter. Après tout, c'est à cause de ton combat avec Uvo qu'on en est là.

Les araignées de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du fameux type à la chaîne que l'araignée rebelle voulait pourchasser à tout prix.

- Réfléchis… Penses-tu que ta famille souhaiterait te voir devenir un assassin ?

- Ils voudraient que je les aide à trouver le repos.

- Et tu crois que ça les apaise, ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce que les miens ont fait pour mériter leur sort ?

- Ils se sont attaqué à la cité de l'étoile filante, lui répondit Kuroro. On dirait que tu n'étais pas au courant…

- Tu mens ! Mon peuple a toujours vécu de façon pacifique et discrète et complètement isolé du monde.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. J'étais prêt à t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai attaqué ton village.

- Je ne croirai aucune de tes inepties !

Le chef de la brigade poussa un soupir. C'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait. Il pouvait pleinement assumer ses crimes, mais c'était quand même énervant qu'on alourdisse son fardeau sur base de préjugés.

- Kurapika, mon équipe se retire, annonça le professeur. Soit tu nous suis, soit tu règles tes problèmes avec les araignées tout seul.

Le garçon blond étouffa un cri de rage. Il planta une chaine du jugement dans le cœur de l'homme au manteau noir.

- A partir de maintenant, tu n'utiliseras plus ton nen, ni ne parleras à tes compagnons. Si tu enfreins les règles, ma lame de nen te percera le cœur. Et estime-toi heureux que je me contente de ça.

Puis, le Kuruta libéra son prisonnier et rejoignit le groupe.

- Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? s'écria Phinks. Vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça, alors que vous avez posé un nen sur notre boss et abimé nos copains ?

Nohime le regarda d'un air glacial.

- Quoi ? Il faudrait que je te tue pour que tu sois satisfait ? Penses plutôt à aider tes compagnons blessés.

Les yeux étincelants de la guerrière étaient vraiment impressionnants. Intimidés, les membres de la brigade hésitèrent à bouger. Nohime Oda continua de les dévisager pendant que ses élèves se retiraient.

- Allez, ne déprimez pas. A part Pakunoda, vos amis ne sont pas mourants, et ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas de moyen de les soigner. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Kuroro.

Les araignées se retournèrent. Kuroro s'éloignait dans la rue centrale, sans se retourner.

Il acceptait son sort sans broncher. De toute façon, son nen était déjà endommagé par son combat avec Oda, ce zetsu forcé ne le dérangeait pas trop. Et il connaissait un effaceur de Nen. Il serait libéré dans 6 jours. Et ses compagnons le savaient, ils seraient patients.

Le groupe de Nohime Oda rejoignit celui de son frère. Ce dernier avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Jeylah l'assistait. Kurotopi, Kirua et Haruka étaient occupés à vérifier l'état de Pakunoda, allongée sur le sol, inerte. Et finalement, il y a Inochi qui pleurait en serrant Gon dans ses bras.

- Je suis si désolée…

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Nohime.

- Paku voulait donner des souvenirs à Uvo, commença Kurotopi.

- Au moment ou elle a déployé son Hatsu, Uvo a été pris de convulsions et le corps d'Inochi a disparu, continua Jeylah. Une seconde plus tard, elle était derrière l'araignée. Elle avait les yeux couleur de sang, son aura et ses cheveux avaient la même teinte. Elle avait des dents de vampire. Elle a immédiatement mordu Pakunoda à l'épaule. L'aura qui s'est dégagée nous a empêchés d'approcher.

- Quand elle a lâché prise, Gon s'est lancé sur elle. Elle l'a attrapé et l'a mordu à son tour. Mais au bout de trois secondes, elle s'est arrêtée. L'aura est devenue blanche et Ino est redevenue elle-même, termina Haruka.

- Pardon, pardon, gémit la jeune fille.

- Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler ton côté vampire dans ton état, déclara Nohime. Il était évident que cela allait arriver. La « chose » a volé la vie de cette pauvre Paku pour ressusciter. C'est déjà un miracle que tu ais réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Je ne croyais vraiment pas que tu existes encore.

- Quand j'ai su que j'allais mourir, j'ai pensé à la « chose », avoua Inochi. Je me suis réfugiée dans le corps d'Uvo en attendant que mon hôte se manifeste pour le neutraliser. J'ai eu du mal à revenir… J'ai accepté l'idée de tuer quelqu'un… J'ai tué quelqu'un qui ne voulait qu'apaiser les tensions.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait idiot de ne pas respecter sa dernière volonté. Les gens qui donnent leur vie pour quelqu'un d'autre n'aiment pas qu'on gaspille ce qu'ils ont perdu. Vis et fait en sorte qu'elle repose en paix, lui conseilla Gon.

L'atmosphère devint un peu plus douce. Nohime annonça à Kurotopi que ses amis allaient partir et qu'il avait intérêt à les rejoindre. Jason activa ses anneaux de téléportation une dernière fois pour rendre le corps de la femme infortunée au Geneï Ryodan. Puis, les jeunes retournèrent vers la ville.

- J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, annonça Nohime Oda. Nous allons rentrer plus tôt que prévu, c'est-à-dire demain matin. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de rester dans la même ville qu'eux. Faites vos bagages.

- Madame… commença Kurapika.

- Oui ?

- Je… je suis frustré… Ils ont décimé mon clan. Je suis seul au monde à cause d'eux. Je veux qu'ils paient.

- Non, l'interrompit Gon. De un, tu n'es pas seul car tu nous as, nous, et de deux, il y avait un autre groupe derrière le massacre de ta famille.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la vérité, annonça Nohime Oda. Une personne que j'ai interrogée aujourd'hui me l'a confirmé. Les véritables organisateurs du massacre des Kuruta appartiennent au laboratoire du Trian.

* * *

**Et nous voici à la fin de la 1ère partie de l'histoire. C'était la petite introduction aux nouveaux personnages et groupes qui passeront leur temps à s'affronter, se provoquer et/ou s'entraider dans les parties suivantes. Je commencerais à poster la deuxième partie dans quelques jours. A bientôt, et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.**


	12. Chapitre 2 - 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Voici la deuxième partie de "La menace du Trian". Elle contient une vingtaine de chapitres. Je tâcherai de les publier le plus régulièrement possible. Pour répondre à un des commentaires laissés à un des chapitres précédents, cette partie-ci va tâcher de s'attarder un peu plus sur les OC, Oda et ses élèves, afin que vous arriviez à les reconnaître un peu mieux. Je veillerai à les développer un à un. A partir de ce chapitre-ci, l'histoire va commencer à sérieusement se différencier de ce qui se passe dans le manga.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture!**

**MedusaLegend**

* * *

**Deuxième partie : Greed Island et Bergenland**

**I) la cérémonie**

Le château historique de Hillshwanstein brillait de mille feux. Ce magnifique édifice dans le royaume de Batavie avait été entretenu par des générations de Hunter et était considéré comme une des 12 merveilles du monde. Ce château était le « musée » des hunters. Les plus belles œuvres récoltées par deux siècles d'aventuriers étaient exposées dans cet ancien château royal, et pouvait également se vanter d'être le plus sûr au monde, car protégé par 30 hunters aguerris. Ce soir, plusieurs centaines de Hunters étaient réunis dans l'aile Nord pour une importante cérémonie, et le comité d'entretien du château avait pris soin de redonner à l'édifice l'éclat de son passé.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je me retrouverai en tenue de soirée dans le plus beau château du monde, s'exclama Leorio.

- Moi non plus, lui répondit Kuwabara. Toute ma vie, j'ai voyagé dans des décharges et des ruines. Notre prof peut avoir des goûts de luxe, mais elle ne serait jamais allée jusque là.

- C'est le président Netero qui a choisit l'endroit. Il a le sens du spectacle, ajouta Rubens. Profitons-en, car nous ne reviendrons pas dans un tel endroit de si tôt.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je suis dans un rêve, lâcha Leorio. Dire qu'il y a deux mois, je m'acharnais à suivre les cours d'université, et maintenant, je suis l'élève de la plus célèbre des hunters médecins.

- Bah, on te devait bien ça pour avoir réussi à obtenir le tome de Beast Instinct à un prix si bas.

- Et tu as eu mes Ghetto's Fighters aussi, ajouta Haruka.

- Arrêtez, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, par rapport à vous qui avez affronté la brigade fantôme.

- Tu as su garder ton sang froid malgré la panique. Ce n'est pas rien. Si j'ai vaincu Nobunaga, c'était par un pur coup de chance. Si dans ma panique, je n'avais pas déconcentré mon adversaire, je serais mort. Mais toi, tu as su manipuler l'opinion de tes concurrents du début à la fin.

- Lucie nous a raconté les magnifiques bluffs que tu as sortis à tes concurrents. C'était du grand art, ajouta Rubens.

- Vous allez me faire mourir de gêne répondit leur nouvel ami en se grattant la tête.

- Allez, je crois que la salle du buffet est ouverte. Allons voir ce qu'i manger.

Les quatre garçons quittèrent le hall d'entrée pour traverser des salles plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, éclairées par des lustres gigantesques et ornées des plus célèbres tableaux du monde.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez du monde parmi les hunters qui sont déjà-là ?

- Il y a des membres du fan-club de notre prof, mais pas encore de personnes très intéressantes.

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était possible de voir venir l'élite mondiale à cette cérémonie.

- On le pense toujours. Notre prof est vraiment très populaire. Ah, d'ailleurs… Ce n'est pas Silva Zaoldyeck là-bas ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Papa vient faire ici ? Haruka se cacha immédiatement derrière ses ainés.

- Il est un single hunter, après tout.

- Mais… c'est un assassin. Il doit y avoir une centaine de gens dans cette salle qui veulent lui faire la peau.

- C'est une trêve ce soir. Quand on réunit les hunters, personne n'attaque personne. Si les Zaoldyeck ont un contrat sur un type qui assiste à cette soirée, ils ne l'attaqueront pas ici.

- A la sortie de la propriété, c'est une autre histoire, mais bon…

- Mais pourquoi vient-il à cette cérémonie ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours amoureux du prof. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la voir.

- Vous êtes bêtes, il vient pour me mettre la pression, grogna Haruka, nerveux.

- Ah, je me sens malade. Me dire que de telles pointures sont là ce soir, et qu'elles pourraient me regarder, voir… me parler… s'agita Leorio.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne sommes que des élèves. La plupart vont nous ignorer. Ils sont tous là pour un triple hunter qui promet de devenir une légende.

- Au fait, pourquoi les filles ne sont pas venues ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien surveiller le village. Et comme Inochi est malade, elles ont toutes décidé de rester pour l'aider.

Ils entèrent dans une grande salle où se dressaient trois longues tables garnies de plats en vermeil et d'apéritifs venant du monde entier.

- Cool, il y a plein de sushis !

- Des sushis ? Où ça ? Alors c'est ça, des sushis…

- Tu fais tant de cirque pour de la nourriture que tu n'as jamais vue ?

- Oh, c'est un mauvais souvenir de mon examen de hunter. Si le président Nétéro n'était pas intervenu, ces sushis auraient recalé tous les candidats de mon année.

Le jeune homme raconta à ses nouveaux compagnons les détails de son deuxième examen de hunter. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réalisa avec horreur que l'examinatrice Menchi était présente à la cérémonie.

- Quelle horreur… sur quel malade va-t-on encore tomber ?

- Ne te plaint pas. Haruka a déjà été intercepté par son père.

Une voix stridente se fit entendre.

- Rubyyyy, Kuwaaaaa !

- Il est là, lui ?

- On s'y attendait, non ? Lui répondit Rubens dans un soupir.

Un garçon au visage enfantin fonça sur eux. Il était brun, petit, et sa frimousse évoquait le visage d'un poisson.

- Bonjour Jill.

- Salut les gars, je suis content de vous voir. Je me sens si tranquille avec vous.

- Ne racontes pas de conneries, tu veux. Tu as encore pris des photos de quelqu'un de susceptible et tu cherches à te cacher?

Rubens présenta le nouveau venu à Leorio.

- Je te présente Jill Fish, Pictures Hunter Single Star. C'est un chasseur d'images. Et sa cible préférée est notre prof.

- C'est normal, ses photos se vendent si bien. Il y a un mois, j'ai réussi à vendre une photo d'elle à 18 milliards de Jénis.

- Hein ? Mais c'est au moins 3 jeux de Greed Island.

- Ce type a un sens du commerce hors du commun, lui précisa Kuwabara.

- Il fallait dire que c'était une photo d'elle sous sa douche. J'ai présenté la photo à 5 personnes et les prix se sont enflammés.

- Il a…

Kuwabara frappa le Picture hunter sur la tête.

- Tu as vendu une photo d'Oda-senseï nue et tu es encore vivant ?

- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, les gars. Elle m'a pourchassé pendant quatre heures. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Et en plus, elle a finit par me racketter 120% de mes gains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? N'importe qui peut prendre des photos de cet endroit.

- En fait, c'est ce qui va se passer après la cérémonie qui m'intéresse.

- Tu va t'en prendre aux hunters qui veulent régler leurs comptes ?

- Aux soupirants de Nohime Oda, surtout. Vous avez vu Silva, non ? Hisoka va venir aussi.

- Hiso…

- Il a atterri en Batavie il y a trois jours. Je suis sûr qu'il va tenter quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Attendez, s'affola Leorio. Vous parlez du HISOKA ?

Jill Fish se tourna vers le nouvel élève.

- T'es qui, au fait ?

Kuwabara vint au secours de son nouvel ami.

- C'est le nouvel élève d'Oda-Senseï. Et il a passé l'examen de hunter en même temps qu'Hisoka.

- On parle bien du même Hisoka, donc.

Rubens se tourna vers son nouveau camarade et entreprit de lui expliquer l'histoire.

- Oda-Senseï et Hisoka se connaissent depuis près de 20 ans. Elle l'a rencontré au moment où elle quittait le Ryuseï. On peut dire qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de chemin ensemble.

- Ils faisaient partie du même cercle d'amis, continua Kuwabara. Et avec le temps, Hisoka a commencé à éprouver de l'attirance pour elle. Enfin, c'est très compliqué comme affaire.

- Ce qu'Hisoka aime le plus chez le prof, c'est sa puissance au combat. Il adore l'affronter, même si elle le massacre à chaque fois.

- Quoi ? Elle est plus forte qu'Hisoka ?

- Avec York-Shin, nous en sommes à 6 combats… et 6 lynchages en faveur d'Oda-Senseï. Mais Hisoka ne se lasse pas car il adore se battre contre elle et surtout, parce qu'un jour, elle lui a dit qu'elle sortirait avec lui s'il arriverait à la vaincre.

Léolio fut impressionné. Il avait éprouvé la terreur d'être une proie du magicien fou, et la simple idée qu'une personne puisse le dominer lui semblait irréelle.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta Jill Fish. La balance commence à s'inverser. Les combats durent de plus en plus longtemps. A York Shin, il a tenu 6 minutes 24. Quand on sait que la durée moyenne des combats de Nohime est de 20 secondes, c'est plutôt inquiétant.

- Attends, tu as assisté à leur combat ?

- Bien sûr, autant qu'aux vôtres. Ah, au fait, Kuwabara… ton combat contre le n°1 de la brigade m'a rapporté 3 milliards de Jénis.

- Tu ne te gênes vraiment plus, s'écria l'intéressé en broyant une pomme dans ses mains.

- Et qui a acheté la vidéo du combat ?

- Je me dois de garantir le respect de la vie privée de mes clients.

- Si tu tiens à la tienne, pense d'abord à respecter la mienne.

Rubens vola au secours du single hunter, en rappelant à son ami l'utilité que le voyeur pouvait avoir.

- Bon, à part ça… sais-tu si d'autres personnages importants viennent ce soir ? Puisque tu as le don d'être mieux informé que les plus concernés, fais-nous en profiter.

- Il y aura trois triples hunters : Nétéro, Pariston, et Chidoru.

- Pas vraiment de surprises avec eux.

- Je sais aussi qu'il doit y avoir deux représentants du Trian.

Les garçons eurent une mine plus grave. Depuis les évènements de York Shin, le nom propre « Trian » sonnait de façon très désagréable dans leurs oreilles.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ce seront seulement des larbins chargés de voir ce qui se passe. Vous n'aurez pas à leur prêter attention. Ah… Monsieur le nouveau, si vous avez fait la même session d'examen qu'Hisoka, vous devez connaître Satotsu.

- Un type avec des moustaches entortillées ? Il va venir ?

- Oui. C'est un bon ami de Nohime et le membre n° 5 du fan club.

- Il y a une hiérarchie spéciale dans le fan-club, s'interrogea Léolio ?

- On t'expliquera. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre à propos de notre prof et de ses fans.

Il y eu de l'animation dans la salle. La rumeur que le président des Hunter venait d'arriver faisait son chemin. Leolio poussa un soupir. Il aurait bien aimé se vanter auprès de Gon, Kirua et Kurapika, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était joignable. Le Kurutien se trouvait sur un autre continent et les deux enfants, à l'intérieur d'un jeu vidéo. Bien que ses nouveaux amis soient très sociables, ils ne pouvaient pas remplacer ceux qu'il s'était fait durant l'examen. Il s'isola un peu du groupe pour aller inspecter le buffet de mousses aux fruits. Une vois moqueuse très désagréable se fit entendre dans son dos.

- Tiens tiens… Mais il s'agit de ce cher Léolio.


	13. Chapitre 2 - 2

II) Quelques petites révélations

Le garçon se retourna. Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roux et vêtu d'un bel ensemble blanc et rouge se trouvait derrière lui. Pour une fois, il ne portait ni maquillage ni gel dans les cheveux. Léorio reconnu immédiatement Hisoka.

- Où sont tes amis ? Je me faisais une joie de les revoir.

- Ils ne sont pas ici. Ils ne sont même pas sur ce continent.

- Comment cela ? Nohime n'a pas pris Gon comme élève ?

- Non, elle l'a envoyé dans Greed Island.

- Ah, je vois. Elle compte se servir de lui pour trouver son père.

- Une seconde… si tu as bien connu Oda-sama, tu as du connaître Jin aussi.

Hisoka eut un sourire pervers.

- Oui, je le connais très bien. En fait, je reviens de chez lui.

- Et tu ne l'as jamais dis à Gon ?

- Si tôt ? Ce n'est pas drôle de le lui dire maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt.

- Quand est-ce qu'il sera prêt ?

Hisoka eu un sourire plus inquiétant que jamais.

- Mais le jour où il arrivera à me battre, bien sûr. Ce jour-là, il se battra avec toute son âme, j'en suis certain.

- En fait, comme tu es frustré de ne pas gagner contre Oda-Sama, tu te venges sur un innocent petit garçon.

- Que de méchanceté. Gon n'est pas si innocent que ça. Il est le fils de Jin et de Nohime-Chan, même s'ils ne se soucient pas le moins du monde de lui. Il a de qui tenir.

A cette nouvelle, Léorio laissa tomber son apéritif, massacrant ainsi son pantalon. Hisoka semblait s'amuser de plus en plus.

- Je sais qu'on t'a déjà parlé du fameux défi de ma bien aimée Nohime. Lorsqu'elle a pris suffisamment d'assurance au combat, elle a annoncé à tous ses prétendants qu'elle sortirait avec celui qui arriverait à la battre. Le soir même, Jin remportait ce défi. Heureusement pour moi, le couple n'a pas tenu. Ils passaient bien trop de temps à se disputer. Jin est parti avec le bébé et ma chérie n'a jamais réussi à les retrouver… jusqu'à York Shin. Cela m'étonne beaucoup qu'elle n'ait pas gardé son petit garçon après leurs retrouvailles. Ca m'ennuie aussi. En plus d'être une déesse du combat, elle est aussi un professeur extraordinaire. Gon aurait pu faire des progrès merveilleux avec elle.

Léorio ne comprenait pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ?

- Cette information-ci, je brûlais d'envie de la donner à Gon, mais Nohime-chan n'y tient absolument pas. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle l'a envoyé dans le jeu de Jin. C'est pour l'éloigner de moi. De plus, je pense qu'elle a soudoyé le Picture Hunter pour surveiller mes agissements. Si je m'approche de Gon, elle sera immédiatement au courant. En revanche… elle ne te surveille pas, toi. Fais un bon usage de ce que je t'ai dit. A plus, je vais saluer ma déesse.

Le magicien sournois attrapa une mousse aux fruits et partit. Le jeune élève resta perdu dans ses pensées. Hisoka lui avait raconté toute cette histoire pour énerver son professeur et aussi pour manipuler Gon. Il en était certain. Devait-il en parler ? Gon serait certainement ravi d'avoir de telles informations sur ses parents. Evidement, il n'était pas joignable dans l'immédiat. Devait-il lui laisser un message sur son home code ? Il fut bientôt rattrapé par Haruka.

- Léorio, mon père voudrait te voir.

- Ce n'est pas mon jour. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour que toutes les terreurs viennent me parler ?

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Il veut juste savoir comment va mon frère.

Et le garçon traina son ami devant le célèbre assassin. L'apprenti-médecin était encore plus mal à l'aise que face à Hisoka. Silva Zaoldyeck portait un grand kimono couleur nuit, contrastant avec sa longue chevelure argentée. Il était vraiment impressionnant. Léolio sentit instantanément la différence de puissance entre eux.

- Tu es un des amis de mon fils qui sont venus le chercher en février dernier, c'est ça ?

- Heu, oui…

- Où est Kirua ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

- Nos routes se sont séparées temporairement. Kirua est avec Gon dans le jeu de Greed Island.

- Je vois…

Le cœur de Léolio battait de plus en plus vite. Silva ne parlait pas beaucoup, il devait détester parler pour ne rien dire. Et le jeune homme avait bien plus peur de l'énerver, lui, plutôt qu'Hisoka.

- Nous poursuivons nos formations chacun de notre côté. Mes amis me contacteront quand ils auront terminé le jeu.

- Je vois que tu as su gagner l'amitié de mes fils dissidents. Ne t'avise pas de les abandonner.

Et l'assassin fit demi-tour. Léorio tremblait comme une feuille. La dernière phrase sonnait comme une menace.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir tant de responsabilités ?

A ce moment là, les autres élèves les rejoignirent.

- Hé, Léorio, on t'a vu parler à Hisoka. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas grand-chose. Disons qu'il a envie d'énerver Oda-senseï en s'en prenant à mes amis.

- Il a dit quelque chose de précis ?

- Dans quel genre ?

- Il faut se méfier de ce type. C'est un fouteur de merde de niveau mondial. S'il a quelque chose en tête, on a toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter. Et s'il compte s'en prendre à tes amis…

- Je… Il m'a dit que Nohime le fait surveiller par l'autre Jill Fish. Pensez vous qu'il soit fiable ? Et est-ce qu'Oda-senseï est capable de l'empêcher d'entrer dans Greed Island ?

- La plupart des consoles sont extrêmement bien protégées. Il devra se donner beaucoup de mal pour en obtenir une.

Des serveurs passèrent dans la salle pour annoncer le début de la cérémonie. Le petit groupe se déplaça dans ce qui avait été jadis la salle du trône. C'était une salle très spéciale, car les anciens artistes avaient réalisé des peintures en trompe l'œil donnant l'illusion que les personnes siégeant sur l'estrade soient plus grandes. Ainsi, le président Nétéro semblait bien plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en réalité, et il en était de même pour les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Rubens expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Pariston et Chidoru, deux autres triples Hunters. Pariston était un jeune homme très élégant qui souriait de façon excessive. Chidoru était une petite femme aux longs cheveux blonds et dont le visage ressemblait à celui d'un caniche. Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement à l'entrée de l'héroïne du jour, l'actuel double hunter Nohime Oda, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue scintillante.

Lorsque la salle fut enfin silencieuse, la femme-caniche s'approcha du micro et commença son discourt.

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour accueillir officiellement un nouveau membre dans le cercle très fermé des triples hunters. Les conditions d'attribution de ce titre sont légèrement différentes de celles de single et double hunter. Si pour ces deux catégories, il suffit de se distinguer dans un ou deux domaines, les candidats au titre de triple hunter, eux, doivent faire preuve de leurs talents en battant un triple hunter dans un défit approuvé par la communauté et devant témoins.

Léorio interrogea Kuwabara :

- Ca veut dire qu'elle a vaincu une de ces personnes ?

- Chut.

- Pariston et moi-même, ainsi que 10 juges du comité des hunters et 20 autres témoins reconnaissons qu'en plus de ses brillantes distinctions en médecine et en aide humanitaire au Bergenland, Nohime Oda a remporté un défi lancé au président Nétéro. I ans, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu sa deuxième étoile, elle avait annoncé au président qu'elle briserait sa célèbre technique du « Hyakushiki Kannon », que plusieurs d'entre vous ont eu le loisir de découvrir à leurs propres dépens. Nous confirmons que le 21 juillet dernier, devant les juges que j'ai mentionné précédemment, Nohime Oda a su non-seulement éviter l'attaque du président Nétéro, mais contrattaquer et défaire le président.

- Quoi ?

Un murmure d'admiration parcouru la salle. Léorio eu un frisson. Il réalisa qu'Hisoka se trouvait à seulement six mètres de lui et qu'il s'agitait de façon très désagréable.

- Nous avons donc l'honneur d'accepter parmi les triples hunters Nohime Oda.

Les applaudissements furent très enthousiastes. Deux personnes près des élèves discutaient.

- Dis, si elle a vaincu le président, réputé comme le N°1 mondial…

- Ca fait d'elle le nouveau n°1 mondial ?

- Non, le président n'était pas à fond. Elle l'a eu par surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réussisse. Il l'avait renvoyée à sa place 3 fois auparavant.

- Manquer de clairvoyance est une grossière erreur, surtout en combat au nen. S'il n'a pas eu le bon sens d'envisager la solution qu'elle pare son attaque, alors il n'est plus digne du titre de n°1.

- Les gars, chuchota Kuwabara. Tout d'un coup, ça m'impressionne un peu, d'être formé par le n°1 mondial.

- Chut, il se passe quelque chose, le gronda Rubens.

En effet, on venait d'apporter un magnétophone sur l'estrade.

- Le message dans ce magnétophone nous a été délivré il y a seulement un quart d'heure, annonça Nétéro. Puisque nous avons un nouveau triple hunter parmi nous, d'autres aspirants au titre peuvent à présent lui poser des défis. Il nous semble qu'il y en ait déjà un.

Il appuya sur la touche PLAY. Une voix masculine se fit entendre. « _Salut Nohime, je sais que ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parlé. On m'a dit que tu venais de réussir une grande prouesse en battant le vieux… _»

Il y eu des rires dans la salle. Le message était plutôt insolent. Mais une autre rumeur se répandit très vite. Certaines personnes avaient reconnu la voix. Il s'agissait de celle de Jin Freecss, le mystérieux double hunter explorateur.

- « _… Je suis très curieux de voir ce que tu es devenue à présent. Ca te dirait de refaire un combat pour remettre les choses au point entre nous ? Tu n'as pas envie de prendre ta revanche pour la dernière fois ? Si je me rappelle bien, ma victoire avait été éclatante…_ ».

A présent, un frisson d'horreur parcourait l'assemblée. Les yeux de Nohime Oda avaient pris leur éclat bleu turquoise et son aura était devenue glaciale. Les quatre garçons reculèrent vers la sortie. Certains hunters s'enfuirent. Ils sentaient venir un ouragan de colère.

« _… Si tu acceptes, Hisoka me transmettra les modalités de la rencontre. A bientôt, j'espère. C'était ton ex, Jin._ »

Nohime Oda fit craquer ses points et se tourna vers le magicien.

- Hisoka… espèce de Michael Jackson raté, c'est toi qui a apporté cette saloperie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'un air joyeux.

Il était visiblement très satisfait de son coup.

- La correction du mois dernier ne t'a pas suffit, visiblement. Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?

Nohime avait quitté l'estrade pour rejoindre le magicien. De plus en plus de gens s'enfuyaient, redoutant les coups qui allaient pleuvoir.

- Tu pourrais me frapper, mais je te précise que Jin n'écoutera les instructions que de ma bouche. Si ce n'est pas moi qui vais les lui transmettre, il ne viendra pas… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu comptes refuser son défi ?

- Oh si, je l'accepte.


	14. Chapitre 2 - 3

**Changement de décor complet par rapport aux chapitres précédents. Nous sommes à présent dans un pays que j'ai complètement inventé, mais qui ressemble assez fort à une Suisse post-apocalyptique.**

* * *

**III) Où il est question d'un homme en noir.**

La vallée de la Plegna est un long couloir et une des principales voies de circulation du Bergenland. En temps de paix, elle était garnie de charmants villages, de vignes et de pâturages. Seulement, la guerre civile a détruit ce beau paysage. Les champs sont à l'abandon et les villages ne sont plus que des amas de ruines. Seule la petite ville de Plegna-Belle-Vue, à l'embranchement de deux autres vallées a su se redresser, en partie grâce à l'intervention du Triple-Hunter Nohime Oda. Cette femme et ses acolytes avaient su la protéger de tous les pilleurs et mafieux avides de ses richesses. Tous les paysans de la région venaient y vendre leurs denrées, sachant que c'était le seul endroit de la région que personne n'oserait venir piller. La petite bourgade qui ne comptait pas plus de cent âmes au siècle dernier était en passe de devenir un des plus grands pôles économiques du pays.

Ce matin, il y avait de l'agitation sur la place du marché. Un convoi de vaches venait d'arriver du massif d'Eeuwig-Sneuw, un des plus imposants du pays. Près de deux-cent superbes bêtes avaient traversé une vallée réputée pour ses passages escarpés et allaient aujourd'hui faire le bonheur de toute la région. Cette prouesse était liée à l'escorte du convoi, une élève et un ami du Triple-Hunter. Plusieurs fois, le troupeau s'était agité et plusieurs vaches avaient failli tomber dans le vide, mais ils avaient su retenir les bêtes et chasser les voleurs. Les villageois faisaient cercle autour des deux héros. Ils connaissaient bien la jeune fille, car elle accompagnait Nohime Oda depuis très longtemps. En revanche, la montagne de muscles qui l'accompagnait leur était complètement inconnue.

- Ils ont tous les deux le même tatouage sur le visage. Est-ce que c'est une marque d'engagement ?

- Cet homme vient de York Shin, la ville où tous les rêves deviennent réalité. Il accompagnait le groupe qui revenait de la vente aux enchères. Le tatouage était plus imposant à l'époque.

- Je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Oda-Sama. Ils ont la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes yeux.

- Il parait qu'il a une force titanesque. Il a porté la reine des vaches sur trois kilomètres.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Un petit garçon qui avait aussi fait partie du convoi racontait à qui voulait l'entendre sa version des évènements. Il fut abordé par un homme vêtu de noir. Il l'emmena à une terrasse de restaurant, lui paya du gâteau et un verre de grenadine et se mit à l'interroger. Le petit garçon, très fier d'être aussi intéressant, expliqua :

- Ils sont arrivés il y a deux jours au village. Comme ils allaient dans la même direction que nous, ils nous ont proposé de nous escorter. Le monsieur est de la famille d'Oda-Sama et il est le professeur particulier de mademoiselle Inochi. Il est super fort !

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont expliqué où ils allaient ?

- Non. Je sais juste qu'ils cherchent à soigner mademoiselle Inochi.

- Elle est malade ? On ne le dirait pas, pourtant.

- Parfois, elle parlait toute seule… Le monsieur a dit qu'elle parlait à un fantôme qui n'arrête pas de l'embêter. Ils voyagent pour se débarrasser du fantôme. En même temps, il lui impose un entrainement terrible. Il lui fait porter des vaches. Il lui lance des rochers qu'elle doit détruire si elle ne veut pas se blesser. Et plus elle est fatiguée, plus il est méchant. Il dit que c'est au moment où on commence à se fatiguer que les ennemis en profitent, alors il faut apprendre à encaisser les coups et à prendre les ennemis à leur propre piège en économisant ses forces. Il racontait plein de super histoires à propos de ses anciens combats. Je rêve d'être aussi fort que lui, un jour.

- Ca… seul l'avenir peut le dire. C'est la première fois que je vois des amis de la fameuse Oda. C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit ? Si la ville de Plegna-belle-vue est si prospère, c'est parce qu'on sait que le village caché d'Oda n'est pas loin ?

- Tout le monde prétend que le village caché est près de chez eux. Moi, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il est plus près de mon village que cette ville, sinon, ils n'auraient pas proposé de faire un bout de chemin avec nous.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu es rusé pour un garçon de sept ans.

- J'en aurai huit le mois prochain, protesta le petit.

- Et ces deux là, tu crois qu'ils sont heureux d'aider les autres ? Tu ne crois pas que ça doit les fatiguer de toujours poursuivre les méchants ? Tu parlais de leur entrainement. Leur vie ne doit pas être très facile.

- Ben… mademoiselle Inochi est très fatiguée par l'entraînement, mais le monsieur, il est très content. Il crie beaucoup, il fait peur, mais il rigole beaucoup aussi. A la fête qu'on a faite hier soir, il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait de fêtes de ce genre et qu'il avait envie d'en faire tous les jours.

- Je vois… est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit s'ils comptaient rester en ville ?

- Non, même si Mademoiselle Inochi est fatiguée, elle ne veut pas traîner. Ils savent où ils veulent aller, même s'ils n'en parlent à personne. Ils ont parlé d'acheter des vivres pour une semaine et de repartir après avoir mangé.

- Une dernière chose. Tout le monde parle du tatouage sur leur visage. Est-ce que tu leur as demandé de quoi il s'agissait ?

- Mademoiselle Inochi a dit que c'était les traces d'un sort. Tant que le dessin ne sera pas parti, il ne faut pas qu'ils se séparent. Mais il va bientôt se dissiper.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand ils se sont présentés au village, le dessin descendait jusque sous les bras. Et maintenant, il ne va que jusqu'au menton. S'il s'efface à cette vitesse, il sera parti dans trois jours.

- Trois jours… je vais devoir les suivre de loin pendant trois jours. Au fait, est-ce que tu es déjà venu ici ? Est-ce que tu sais me dire ce que c'est que cette grande construction en pierre ? dit-il en désignant une vieille forteresse un peu plus en hauteur. Le petit garçon se retourna pour voir ce dont voulait parler le monsieur. Il ne le vit pas glisser une poudre dans sa grenadine.

- Ca, je l'ai déjà vu une fois l'année dernière. C'est un ancien poste militaire du temps des rois. Maintenant, c'est l'entrepôt principal de la ville. Je crois qu'on peut le visiter tous les dimanches.

Et il but quelques gorgées de son verre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormait dans son assiette.

Une vielle serveuse vint s'enquérir de l'état du garçon.

- Oh, il vient d'arriver avec le convoi de bétail. Ses parents m'ont demandé de le garder pendant qu'ils réglaient les formalités. Je crois que le voyage l'a épuisé. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je le laisse dormir un peu chez vous ? Il faut absolument que j'aille acheter quelque chose.

- Pas de problème, mais il faudrait peut-être mieux l'allonger sur la banquette, alors.

L'homme acquiesça, déplaça le garçon, régla la nourriture et partit.

- Ce gamin dormira jusqu'au matin et ne se souviendra pas de notre conversation. Je suis tranquille de ce côté-là. Il va falloir que je me dépêche de préparer mon sac et que je tienne les deux autres à l'œil. Il ne faudrait pas que je rate leur départ.


	15. Chapitre 2 - 4

IV) Où l'homme en noir se dévoile un peu.

Effectivement, Uvogine et Inochi n'attendirent pas longtemps pour reprendre leur route. Seulement trois heures après leur arrivée dans la petite ville et s'être ravitaillés, ils se remirent en route. Ils prirent le chemin des alpages de Plegna-Belle-vue. Beaucoup de gens en déduisirent qu'ils cherchaient à prendre le col d'Orah-Deos, un petit col qui devait les mener vers une vallée assez célèbre. La mystérieuse personne en noir les suivit relativement facilement pendant la première heure, car le chemin se faisait à travers les bois et il était facile de s'y cacher. Mais quand il réalisa qu'à partir d'une certaine altitude, plus aucun arbre ne poussait, il fut assez embêté. Le chemin que ses cibles prenaient était un long serpentin à travers des pâturages verdoyants. Il était impossible qu'ils ne le remarquent pas.

« Je dois marcher à un rythme qui leur suggère que je ne les rattraperais pas. Tant qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'ils risquent une altercation avec moi, ils ne feront pas attention à mes déplacements. Je dois garder une distance minimum d'une demi-heure sur eux. Je me rattraperais dans les zones où ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Il ne faut pas que je les perde. Ils sont mes seuls guides. »

Il ralentit donc le rythme, mais constata que ses proies ne se pressaient pas non-plus. Le colosse passait son temps à ramasser des rochers isolés et à les lancer sur la jeune fille qui faisait de son mieux pour les esquiver. Après un bon quart d'heure d'observation, il en conclut qu'Uvogine faisait subir un entrainement spartiate du nen de renforcement à sa protégée.

« Pourquoi le renforcement en particulier ? Elle est de la spécification, non ? Son don devrait lui permettre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle devrait s'entrainer à tous les nens qu'elle a pu voler. »

Mais plus le temps passait, plus les simulations de bagarre devenaient réalistes, et plus la distance entre les deux groupes s'amenuisait. L'ombre noire avait oublié sa distance de sécurité. Il était trop curieux de connaître les paroles que ses deux guides s'échangeaient.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'approcher suffisamment de ses proies.

« Nous nous arrêterons au col. Il y a une cabane là-bas. »

« On ne s'arrête pas. Pas de pause avant que nous ayons atteint le gîte du vieillard. »

« Mais on en a pour deux jours de marche. »

« On le bouclera en un jour. »

« Je ne peux pas y arriver. »

L'ombre constata que la voix de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un souffle. Elle était épuisée. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était debout et ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne les trouve, mais apparemment, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. A sa place, il ne se serait pas compliqué la vie, se serait aménagé un petit nid à côté d'un rocher et aurait passé la nuit à la belle étoile. Mais ils avaient l'air pressé. Uvogine n'était pas d'humeur à dormir tout une nuit. Il esquissa un sourire. Il savait bien que le n°11 de la brigade fantôme était capable de passer 5 jours sans dormir, et de remporter de violents combats le dernier jour. Mais qui d'autre que lui aurait été capable d'assumer trois nuits-blanches de suite ? Pas cette frêle jeune fille.

« C'est justement ce genre de situation que tes ennemis tenterons d'exploiter, larbins du Trian, membres de la mafia et ton ami le fantôme. L'entrainement des deux derniers jours était destiné à te mener à cette situation. Dis-toi que ton entraînement ne fait que commencer. C'est maintenant que tu dois apprendre à sortir des forces cachées. »

« Mais je… »

« Je m'en fous, de ton mode vampire. Tu ne dormiras pas avant qu'on ait atteint la maison de ton ancêtre. Et puisqu'on sait que ton mode vampire risque de se manifester d'un moment à l'autre, c'est un excellent exercice de concentration. Maintenant, bouge tes fesses ! Nous devons être au col dans cinq minutes !»

« Il y en a encore pour au moins une demi-heure », gémit la jeune fille.

L'homme en noir approuva. Ce qu'il pensait être le col n'avait pas l'air tout prêt.

« Et je te veux à minimum dix mètres devant moi, sinon je te balance des rochers,» vociféra le géant.

« Mais il va la tuer », s'inquiéta leur poursuivant. « D'accord pour lui donner une ou deux leçons d'humilité, mais j'ai besoin d'elle vivante, moi ».

La jeune fille se remit en route au pas de course. Uvogine, lui, ramassa son sac ainsi qu'une pierre de la taille d'un ballon de football. Il s'avança à son tour sur le chemin. L'homme en noir attendit une minute puis sortit de sa cachette. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par un projectile qui le manqua de peu. Uvogine lui avait lancé son rocher depuis près de 200 mètres.

« Tu t'imaginais vraiment qu'on ne t'avait pas senti approcher ?»

L'homme fit immédiatement demi-tour. Une confrontation avec le géant était tout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Seulement, en quelques secondes, l'ancien n°11 était sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

- Et maintenant…

Mais il fit un bond en arrière en réalisant qui il avait maîtrisé.

- Kuroro ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Le chef de la brigade fantôme détourna le regard. Il suffisait de si peu pour que la lame de nen installée par le Kuruta transperce son cœur. Il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Vociféra son ancien subordonné.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. S'il communiquait, il était mort.

- Tu ne veux pas parler ? A ta guise.

Il le lâcha.

- Après tout, chacun est libre d'aller où il veut quand il veut. Mais je te préviens, si tu t'approches encore une fois d'Inochi, tu me trouveras sur ta route pour de bon.

Uvogine fit demi-tour et partit sur le chemin du col. Kuroro Lucifurus resta quelques instants allongé sur le sol. Il n'était pas mort… Est-ce que le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu aux paroles d'Uvo ? Pourtant, écouter ses paroles, se faire frapper… Il considérait ça comme une prise de contact. La lame aurait du le transpercer à l'instant où Uvo lui avait balancé le rocher, non, même au moment où il avait sentit sa présence… Comment en être sûr ?

Un des plus grands traits de caractère du chef de la brigade fantôme, c'était sa grande curiosité. C'était cette curiosité qui l'avait poussé à s'intéresser aux mystères de ce monde, et cette soif de connaissance en avait déclenché une autre beaucoup plus perverse la soif de se les approprier. Tout ce qui le fascinait, il devait le posséder, le sentir de ses mains, s'en abreuver… C'était ainsi qu'il avait développé cette redoutable faculté du « Skill Hunter », lui permettant de pouvoir exécuter à la perfection les facultés les plus impressionnantes qu'il ait admirées, de sentir leur puissance à travers son corps. Ces pouvoirs lui donnaient ensuite la possibilité de partir à la rencontre d'autres mystères, d'autres aventures. L'aventure qu'il avait vécue à York Shin l'avait enchanté, malgré leur tragique dénouement. Les pouvoirs de ce Kuruta étaient passionnants. Il brûlait d'envie de pouvoir utiliser cette chaîne de Zetsu et de pouvoir tenir n'importe qui à sa merci dans cette chaîne, comme cette princesse Tokugawa. Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas être possible dans l'immédiat, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de son nen. Et le comble de tout, il était contraint de supplier cette princesse de l'aider. L'effaceur de nen qu'il connaissait n'était pas capable de le lui enlever, le nen posé n'entrant pas dans les conditions requises pour l'effacement. Les membres de la brigade avaient rapporté que la ressuscitée avait prétendu pouvoir effacer les nens, ce qui était très possible à la vue de ses talents. Et elle était l'élève un excellent hunter médecin. Elle était certainement très informée sur le problème des effacements. Il avait besoin de son aide. En plus de cela, c'était confirmé par la prophétie. Le dernier paragraphe lui indiquait que seules les mains royales pouvaient l'aider dans cette mauvaise passe.

Dès qu'il s'était résigné à lui demandé son aide, il s'était embarqué pour le Bergenland, avait fait des recherches sur l'activité de l'équipe d'Oda et durant ses pérégrinations, s'était trouvé dans la même petite ville que sa cible. Seulement, Uvogine était avec elle. Non seulement il prenait le risque d'entrer en contact avec un membre de la brigade, mais la fille partageait toujours son lien de la vie et Uvo risquait de l'entendre via ce lien. C'était pour cette raison qu'il attendait que le lien se brise pour tenter d'approcher la jeune fille seule. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Le géant l'avait repéré et menacé. Il aurait du mourir sur le champ. Pourquoi… il avait été en contact avec un membre de la brigade, pourtant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel où la lune commençait à se lever. La lune… et si… il avait survécu parce qu'Uvo n'était plus un membre de la brigade ? Il lui avait annoncé sous l'emprise de la colère qu'il quittait la brigade pour de bon, mais Kuroro ne l'avait jamais approuvé. Il n'avait pas quitté officiellement la brigade. A y réfléchir, Kuroro n'avait pas viré officiellement Hisoka non-plus. Ce pathétique magicien s'était un jour pointé, avait montré que son tatouage d'araignée était faux et qu'il désirait l'affronter plus que tout au monde. Il lui avait annoncé que pour ce faire, il était prêt à tout pour l'aider à se libérer de ce nen. Kuroro n'était pas mort de l'avoir écouté, de lui avoir parlé non-plus. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait clairement affirmé de ne pas être un membre de la brigade ? Dans ce cas, Uvo ne l'était plus non-plus… et cela faisait battre le cœur de son ancien chef d'une étrange façon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait traversé par ce malaise, et sa curiosité naturelle le poussait à en comprendre les raisons.

Il voulait savoir, il voulait… Il se fichait complètement du risque qu'il prenait. La curiosité était trop forte. Il se lança à la poursuite d'Uvo. Il l'appela et lui cria de l'attendre. Le géant se retourna, menaçant. Kuroro attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passait. La chaîne pointée sur son cœur ne bougeait pas. Il en avait la confirmation, le géant n'était définitivement plus un membre de l'araignée. Cela l'irritait. Ses compagnons n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner sa brigade sur un coup de tête.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua sa situation. Il lui demanda l'autorisation de pouvoir parler à la jeune fille qu'il protégeait férocement.

- T'es con, ou quoi ? Même si je te laissais t'approcher, elle ne t'écouterait même pas. T'as aucune chance d'obtenir quoique ce soit d'elle.

- J'ai quelques cartes en réserves. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'écoutera.

- Elle t'écoute déjà, imbécile. Le lien psychique qui nous lie est devenu très faible, mais elle capte encore mes pensées. Et j'ai déjà sa réponse : dégage !


	16. Chapitre 2 - 5

V) Le glacier du Trian

La réponse d'Uvo le fit sourire. Les négociations allaient être plus amusantes que prévu.

- Dis moi, Uvo, tu t'imagines vraiment qu'il suffit de me dire « dégage » pour me faire renoncer ?

- C'est à toi de choisir : la manière douce ou la manière forte. Je te rappelle que tu ne sais pas te servir de ton nen et que la manière forte risque de te couter très cher.

- Mais tu n'utiliseras pas la manière forte avec moi. Je te connais.

- J'ai beaucoup changé depuis York Shin. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela fait de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

- C'est bien pour ça que je sais que tu ne me frapperas pas.

- Ne me provoque pas, lui répondit la montagne de muscle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Du calme. Je n'ai pas envie d'en venir aux mains. Je suis certain qu'on peut discuter calmement. Rappelle juste à la demoiselle que j'ai toujours les pièces du trésor royal.

Uvo ferma les yeux un instant. Son interlocuteur comprit qu'il se concentrait sur une communication avec la guérisseuse. Puis, il afficha un sourire sadique.

- Kuroro, si j'étais toi, je ne m'approcherai pas de la fille pour l'instant. Tu ne survivrais pas à sa colère.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que l'intimidation ne marcherait pas. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire et je vous collerai tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas enlevé ce nen.

- Tu risques d'attendre.

- Je ne suis pas pressé. Dites-vous bien que le seul moyen que vous ayez de vous débarrasser de moi, c'est de m'enlever cette saleté de chaîne.

- Si tu y tiens tellement, je peux t'éventrer et l'arracher.

- Si la fille peut refermer la blessure…

- Et merde, tu fais chier. C'est non ! Va voir ailleurs si on y est.

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Uvo avait repris sa route, mais Kuroro le suivait à dix mètres.

Les trois personnes marchèrent toute la nuit. La présence de son assassin avait redonné des forces à Inochi. Jusqu'au levé du soleil, elle avait pu maintenir une distance de 10 minutes entre elle et son professeur. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au sommet d'un nouveau col (le col du petit Clébard), qu'elle se permit de l'attendre. Uvo avait, en effet, constaté que son ancien chef ne les suivait plus. Quand ils se furent rejoints, ils firent un débriefing de la situation. Oui, le chef de la brigade fantôme avait disparu de leur champ de vision, mais tout deux savaient que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait renoncé. Au contraire, il devait leur préparer un sale coup. Puis, Uvo releva que la jeune fille qui se prétendait épuisée la veille avait tout de même réussi à marcher plus de 7 heures et traverser toute une vallée.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. C'est ce genre d'effort que tu dois apprendre à fournir sur demande.

- J'avais une bonne raison de fournir cet effort.

- On dirait que Kuroro est une bonne source de motivation pour toi. On ne devrait pas se priver de sa présence, finalement, ironisa son professeur.

- Hors de question, s'écria la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi, plus jamais !

- C'est bon. Tu peux dormir un peu. On reprend la marche à midi. Mais je te préviens, nous devons être au col du grand Clébard avant 17 heures.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait. Après un repos bien mérité, les deux voyageurs firent une course à travers les sentiers escarpés. A cinq heures moins dix, ils atteignirent leur objectif, mais eurent une désagréable surprise. Le chef de la brigade fantôme les y attendait en prenant un petit repas.

- Tu es encore là, toi ?

- Tu m'as dit d'aller voir ailleurs si vous y étiez. Je suis allé ailleurs et effectivement, je vous y ai retrouvé. C'est beau, le hasard, non ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te tue, grogna Uvo.

-Ignore-le, lui recommanda Inochi. De toute façon, d'ici quelques minutes, il ne pourra plus nous suivre.

- Pourquoi ça ? lui demanda son ennemi.

- Parce qu'on va dans un endroit protégé par une barrière de nen et que si tu ne sais pas t'en servir, tu ne pourras passer. C'est tout.

- Bon, puisque tu es enfin encline à me parler, reparlons de mon…

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Même si je pouvais t'enlever ce nen, même pour tous les trésors des Tokugawa, je ne le ferais pas. Retourne jouer avec tes copains et disparait de ma vie !

- Je ne quitterai pas le Bergenland avec cette chaîne pointée sur mon cœur. Tu ne seras pas débarrassée de moi tant que tu ne m'auras pas soigné.

- _Oh si, je le serais. Il suffit que je te tue_, dit-elle avec une étrange voix.

Ses yeux, cheveux et aura devinrent rouge-sang. Elle devenait une toute autre personne. Uvogine poussa un soupir.

- T'as vu ce que tu as fait, Kuroro ? T'es fier de toi ?

- Quoi donc ?

- _Ton nen est si appétissant. Je pourrais faire de si grandes choses avec ton pouvoir._

Le géant ramassa un rocher et le lançai sur son élève. Elle le pulvérisa d'un coup de poing bien placé, mais ce n'était qu'une diversion. Au même moment, l'ancien n°11 l'assommait d'un coup sur la nuque.

- Pourquoi l'empêches-tu de m'attaquer, lui demanda son ancien chef ?

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, de ce qui t'arrive. Tu te ferais bouffer par des lapins, je m'en moquerais comme de mes premiers Jénis. Mais je ne laisserai pas le vampire prendre possession de son corps.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vampire ? Les gens du village parlaient d'un fantôme.

- Cette gosse est possédée depuis sa petite enfance par le nen d'un mort, ou quelque chose du genre. Grâce à l'intervention de Nohime, cette chose est restée à l'état de sceau pendant des années. Mais suite à un certain accident dont tu es responsable il y a un mois, la barrière psychique s'est brisée et l'esprit moribond essaye de prendre possession de son corps. C'est pour ça que pour le moment, tous les efforts d'Inochi se concentrent sur le confinement du « vampire » et qu'elle ne peut utiliser son nen pour autre chose. En d'autres termes, elle ne PEUT PAS t'enlever ton nen parce que TU as foutu le bordel dans ses facultés.

- Et vous faites un voyage pour essayer de lui enlever ce nen ?

- Non, pour le faire retourner à l'état de sceau. Inochi ne veut pas se séparer du fantôme car c'est ce nen qui lui donne tout ses pouvoirs.

- Mais vous êtes bêtes, ou quoi ? Si elle a réussi à contenir le monstre pendant tout ce temps, c'est que son propre nen doit-être surpuissant. Elle n'a pas besoin du spectre.

- Ouais, ben, c'est elle qui décide de sa vie et juste comme ça… c'est le nen du spectre qui lui permet de faire des fusions d'aura.

- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu à l'œuvre, mais j'ai l'impression que vous faites fausse route à propos de ses pouvoirs. C'est décidé, je reste pour corriger le tir.

- Je croyais qu'Inochi avait été assez claire avec toi. A dix minutes d'ici, il y a une barrière de nen que tu ne pourras pas franchir.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire derrière cette barrière de nen ?

- On va voir un expert.

- Ca a l'air intéressant.

- Mais tu ne passeras pas.

- On verra. Tu réanime la fille ou pas ?

L'ancien n°11 ramassa son élève et la jeta sur son épaule. Il se mit en route, son ancien chef sur les talons.

Ils contournèrent une crête et s'arrêtèrent brusquement à la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Devant eux, s'étendait une petite vallée devant une gigantesque montagne recouverte de neige. Un grand et majestueux glacier les reliait. Il était si grand qu'il se divisait en trois fronts glaciaires. Ces fronts glaciaires formaient trois triangles équilatéraux parfaitement égaux et disposés à la même hauteur. Cette splendeur stupéfiait les deux hommes, mais pour une autre raison.

- Mais… ce… cette forme.

- Oui, trois triangles équilatéraux parfaitement alignés. Ce n'est pas… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce glacier ?

- C'est une des quatorze merveilles du monde naturel, leur répondit Inochi, commençant à reprendre ses esprits.

Uvogine la déposa sur le sol

- Tu vas mieux, le vampire s'est calmé ?

- Oui, pour le moment, je le tiens. Mais s'il se nourrit ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ce sera une autre histoire.

Kuroro n'était pas intéressé par les problèmes de santé de la jeune fille.

- Continue avec le glacier. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le glacier du Trian, bien évidement.


	17. Chapitre 2 - 6

VI ) le vieux

Le groupe regarda le majestueux glacier en silence. Mais Uvogine, sous l'effet de la surprise, finit par penser à voix haute.

- Cette forme, trois triangles équilatéraux alignés, c'est le logo du laboratoire du Trian.

- Evidemment, déclara Inochi. A l'origine, le laboratoire était installé dans un réseau de galeries souterraines sous le glacier.

- Quoi ? Leur base secrète se trouve ici ?

- Se trouvait ici, corrigea la jeune fille. Cela fait très longtemps qu'ils ont quitté la place. Il faut remonter très loin dans le temps.

- Très loin comment ?

- La première fois qu'on entend parler d'eux remonte à l'an 1692. Les annales de la dynastie Vlacul mentionnent des personnes transformées en monstres dans une des provinces du Bergenland. Ces personnes étaient, en réalité, les malheureux premiers cobayes humains du laboratoire. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais en 1692, ils avaient décidé de faire des expériences sur les êtres humains, et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils attirèrent l'attention.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours au Bergenland ?

- Oui et non. L'association qui était basée sous le grand glacier a été balayée il y a près de trois siècles. A un moment où les chimères et les armes fabriquées par le laboratoire commençaient à devenir très dangereuses, une famille de guerriers étrangers est arrivée dans le pays et les a affrontés. En 10 ans de rudes combats, le laboratoire maléfique était vaincu et cette famille de guerriers était couverte de gloire. C'est ainsi que la famille des Tokugawa s'installa dans le Bergenland. Lorsque mon ancêtre Hiro Tokugawa apporta la tête du dirigeant du laboratoire, plus ses écrits et recherches à la cours de justice du pays, le peuple s'est écrié qu'il avait fait plus pour le pays que les dix dernières générations de souverains, et un an plus tard, il était proclamé roi du Bergenland.

- Ne te vante pas trop. Tes ancêtres n'ont pas fait disparaître le problème.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je dirais même que c'est à cause de nous qu'il existe un nouveau laboratoire.

- Développe.

- Le conseil du royaume de l'époque avait décidé qu'il s'agissait de recherches contre nature qui ne pouvaient rien apporter de bon. Normalement, tous les scientifiques ont été exécutés et toutes leurs recherches ont été détruites pour qu'il ne reste plus de traces de leurs sombres découvertes. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Une série d'artefacts et de livres, les plus précieux, ont survécu car ils ont été conservés par mes ancêtres. Ils n'ont pas hésité à les utiliser pour renforcer leur pouvoir.

- Tu veux dire…

- Le trésor royal que tu as récupéré à York Shin, c'est une partie de ce que mes ancêtres ont trouvé dans le dédale du glacier. Et tu peux être certains que ces objets sont les œuvres les plus abouties de l'ancien laboratoire. Evidement, ma famille gardait très précieusement le secret du trésor. Lorsque mon arrière grand-père a été contraint de renoncer à son trône, il a caché toutes les pièces pour éviter qu'elles tombent entre les mains de n'importe qui. Durant les 55 ans de guerre civile, des milliers de personnes, hunters, mafiosi ou gens avides de pouvoir les ont cherchés, sans succès. Mais il y a 15 ans… des personnes engagées par le clan Tsugu ont trouvé l'endroit où toute ma famille se cachait, une vieille forteresse abandonnée. Ils n'ont pas hésité à faire sauter l'édifice. Ma famille entière a péri dans l'attentat. Moi, je m'en suis tirée avec mon baptême du nen. L'explosion a révélé la salle où le trésor était entreposé. Nos assassins ont ramassé le trésor, en ont donné une partie au clan mafieux et ont utilisé le reste, surtout les livres, pour reprendre les recherches du laboratoire du Trian. Le logo qu'ils se sont choisi, les triangles équilatéraux alignés, sont un hommage à l'ancien laboratoire.

Kuroro resta silencieux quelques instants. Il venait enfin de comprendre comment cette horrible organisation à qui il avait déclaré la guerre s'était formée. S'il s'était attendu à obtenir de telles informations dans de telles circonstances. Mais quelque chose n'était pas clair dans l'attitude de la princesse.

- Mais s'il n'y a plus rien, pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Tu ne vas pas dans le glacier ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sec. Uvo-sama, on y va.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en prenant un sentier descendant vers la moraine du glacier. Kuroro continuait de réfléchir.

« Elle veut utiliser un remède made in Trian, c'est sûr. C'est vrai que ça doit être dans leurs cordes, de manipuler le nen des morts. Mais je ne peux pas croire que l'organisation accepte de l'aider sans rien demander en retour. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle s'abaissera à ça non-plus, si elle est si fière de la lutte de sa famille. Cela doit être un renégat… Si c'est le cas, je pourrais lui demander son aide, moi aussi ».

Il les suivit. Ils arrivèrent à une étrange ligne de démarcation. Des pierres avaient été dressées et alignées, comme pour établir une frontière. Même sans utiliser le gyo, le chef de la brigade fantôme comprit que c'était à cet endroit que se dressait la barrière de nen. Comment allait-il passer ?

- Hu hu hu… mais voilà la petite dernière, ricana une vieille voix éraillée.

Les trois jeunes gens levèrent la tête. Un vieillard était assis en tailleur sur un énorme rocher à quelques mètres d'eux. Qui était-il ? Personne ne l'avait repéré avant qu'il ne se mette à parler, d'où sortait-il ? Le vieillard avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés par une natte, une tenue d'ermite et bien qu'il soit couvert de ride, il paraissait en pleine forme.

- Bonjour grand-père, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Grand-père ? S'étonna le pot-de-colle.

- Non, pas tout à fait, le corrigea Uvo. A ce que j'ai compris, c'est le cousin de son arrière grand-père, ou un truc du genre. Il monte la garde au glacier depuis près d'un siècle.

« Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Les Tokugawa sont certainement les personnes qui connaissent le mieux l'héritage du premier laboratoire. »

- Alors ma petite, que m'amènes-tu là ?

Avec une agilité incroyable pour son âge, il sauta du rocher pour se rapprocher des voyageurs.

- Bien, bien, on dirait que tu commences enfin à avoir du goût, ma petite. Entrez donc.

Il frappa une pierre de sa main. L'air se troubla autour d'eux. Un trou s'était formé dans la barrière. Les trois personnes passèrent, mais Inochi décida tout de suite de mettre les points sur les i avec son meurtrier.

- Toi, tu ressors, tu n'es pas invité.

- Mais comment ça ? La coupa son grand-oncle. C'est le meilleur des deux.

- Avec quoi tu viens, grand-père ?

- Avec le choix de ton fiancé, pardi ! Tu es bien venue pour me demander mon approbation sur le sujet ?

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Silence, péronnelle ! Te trouver un époux est la priorité dans ton existence. Tu es la dernière de notre lignée et il est vital que notre sang et notre savoir se transmette.

- Si je veux sortir avec quelqu'un, je me fiche de te demander ton avis. Je suis venue pour te parler d'un truc beaucoup plus important.

- Mais quelle insolente, quelle ingrate ! Et moi qui allais te féliciter pour ton choix. Mais non, tu mènes une vie de dépravée, fait un ménage à trois et tu n'as aucun respect pour ton aïeul. Non, on ne parlera de rien d'autre tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé la question ! Comptes-tu te fiancer avec ce jeune beau brun plein de talent et d'avenir, oui ou non ?

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Ce type est une pourriture, un déchet et un assassin. Je le déteste !

- Mais tu es venue ici avec lui, non ?

- Il n'est pas avec moi ! C'est un parasite.

- Ne le critique pas, stupide femelle. J'ai 105 ans et 90 années d'expérience du combat et du nen. Je sais repérer une perle rare quand j'en vois une. Et ce garçon a un potentiel comme on n'en voit qu'un par siècle.

- Je l'aime bien, ton grand-oncle, rigola l'intéressé.

- Toi qui ne sais même pas utiliser ton nen, tu la fermes !

- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre nen, jeune homme ? Et pourquoi donc ? L'interrogea le vieillard.

- Un autre nen m'en empêche.

- La petite sait effacer le nen intrusif, vous savez.

- La petite, elle va le laisser crever comme un rat, grogna Inochi.

Kuroro lui posa un index sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne sais pas mener des négociations, ma chérie. Laisse-moi faire ou ça n'avancera pas.

Surprise par le geste, Inochi arrêta de crier.

- Monsieur, laissez-moi vous expliquer le problème. Suite à une altercation avec des amis de votre petite nièce, on m'a posé un nen sur le cœur. A l'instant où j'utiliserais mon nen, mon cœur sera transpercé et je mourrais. Bien sûr, ma fiancée a le pouvoir de me soigner, mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas possible, car suite à cette altercation, elle a elle-même des difficultés à contrôler son nen et en plus, elle m'en veut un peu. Vous admettrez que se fiancer dans ces circonstances serait un peu difficile. Il ne sera donc pas question de ça tant que nous ne serons pas soignés. Ino-chan ne m'a pas encore expliqué tous les détails, mais elle m'a dit que vous pourriez nous aider à guérir nos différents maux.

- Donc, vous êtes tous les deux brouillés à cause d'une histoire qui a dégénéré et vous prive tous les deux de nen ? Ce n'est pas grave, on va régler ça. Inochi, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle tenait son grand père pour l'homme le entêté de la planète et Kuroro avait réussi à mener la conversation où il le voulait. Il fallait qu'elle en prenne de la graine.

- Je voudrais t'en parler en priver.

- Voyons, si ce garçon est ton fiancé, vous n'avez rien à vous cacher.

- Je veux te parler d'un secret de famille !

- Justement, il en fera bientôt partie. Allez, on va parler de ça à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille jeta un regard assassin à son « futur époux » et suivit son grand-père.

Kuroro et Uvogine les suivaient à quelques mètres.

- Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu comptes vraiment entrer dans la famille Tokugawa, grogna Uvo.

- Bah, j'aimerai bien rester en bon terme avec eux, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire. Ils connaissent les secrets du Trian mieux que personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chercherai plus à tuer la fille, elle est trop utile vivante. Et puis… elle est mignonne en colère.

Ils arrivèrent à un refuge de pierre sèche. L'intérieur était sombre, éclairé par quelques bougies et un feu dans un foyer central. Kuroro nota la présence de vieux manuscrits dans une armoire tout aussi ancienne. Etaient-ce aussi des vestiges du laboratoire ?

Uvogine resta dehors. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans une aussi petite cabane et il n'était pas intéressé par la conversation. Il préférait rester dehors et regarder le glacier disparaître dans les nuages.

A l'intérieur, Inochi expliquait à contrecœur son problème.

- Ca remonte à très longtemps, à bien avant la destruction de notre famille. En fait, ça remonte au moment où nous nous sommes installés dans la vieille forteresse. Je m'ennuyais profondément là-bas. Mes parents étaient occupés avec la guerre, mes frères et sœurs s'entrainaient… Je n'avais que six ans et personne à qui parler. Alors, je me suis mise à explorer les ruines, et un jour, grâce à un passage secret, je suis entrée dans une salle pleine de livres et de trésors.

- Tiens donc. Ton père se vantait d'avoir conçu une pièce inviolable pour y cacher le trésor royal, et une fillette de six ans a pu y entrer ?

- J'y suis revenue plusieurs fois, et un jour, un miroir de cette salle a commencé à me parler.

Le vieil homme fit des yeux ronds.

- Te parler ? Un grand miroir dans un cadre argenté composé de figures féminines ?

- Oui… il faut que tu comprennes… C'était la seule chose qui semblait s'intéresser à moi dans cette maudite forteresse. Je n'avais que 6 ans et personne ne m'avait jamais mise en garde contre le danger du trésor royal.

- Malheureuse ! Tu as joué avec le miroir d'Hydromène, l'objet le plus dangereux de la pièce.

- DONC, je suis revenue très souvent lui parler. Je trouvais qu'on s'entendait bien, qu'on se comprenait. Et puis un jour, j'ai eu une étrange impression. C'est comme si nous avions l'un et l'autre accès aux pensées de l'autre. Et à ce moment là, il y a eu une terrible explosion, et j'ai plongé dans le noir. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un centre « pour enfants surdoués », où étaient parqués des enfants qui avaient subi des baptêmes du nen durant la guerre civile du Bergenland. Apparemment, j'avais été baptisée dans l'explosion de la forteresse, et pendant 3 ans, on m'a appris les bases du nen.

- Et bien, tu as eu une chance incroyable. C'est l'assaut de la forteresse qui t'a sauvé la vie, pauvre insensée. Si ces gens n'étaient pas intervenus, tu serais dans le miroir et l'esprit qui y était scellé serait dans ton corps. Le miroir d'Hydromène est la prison d'une créature démoniaque qui traversait les siècles en transférant son âme de corps en corps. Mais ensuite… après le baptême… qu'est-il advenu du miroir ?

- Le miroir, je ne sais pas, mais l'esprit qui y était enfermé s'est réfugié dans mon corps. Quand j'étais dans ce centre, j'arrivais à le contenir la plupart du temps en renforçant mon ten et mon zetsu, mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours. Le spectre avait faim d'autres nens et si l'un d'entre eux se montrait suffisamment appétissant, il faisait tout pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je crois que… j'ai tué cinq ou six personnes de cette manière.

- Mais tu as fini par quitter ce centre, non ?

- Lorsque je devais avoir neuf ans, le centre a été attaqué. Des gens méchants sont arrivés et ont voulu nous enlever. Nos gardiens se sont battus avec eux, ainsi que certains enfants, mais ça s'est terminé en bain de sang. Alors que les méchants emmenaient les enfants survivants, une dame est apparue et les a tous vaincu. C'était Nohime Oda. Depuis, tous les enfants sont ses élèves.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que tous tes compagnons et toi êtes des rescapés du laboratoire du Trian ? S'exclama Kuroro.

- Eh, j'ai jamais dis que ce centre appartenait au Trian.

- Je le connais, ce centre. J'y ai fait un saut il y a quelques années. Il faisait bien partie du laboratoire, mais les têtes dirigeantes de l'organisation ne l'estimaient pas assez rentable, et ont décidé de le supprimer.

- Comment ça, pas rentable ? Nous étions une quinzaine d'enfants utilisant le nen. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agisse du même endroit ?

- Tu as bouffé Paku et tu poses encore ce genre de question ? Ils ne sont pas intéressés par des formations s'étalant sur une dizaine d'années. L'objectif principal du laboratoire est de pondre des soldats efficaces en maximum un an et se moquent du développement personnels de leurs cobayes. Ton centre était une exception qui leur coutait trop d'argent et n'apportait pas de résultats rapides.

- Les jeunes, si on revenait au problème de départ.

Inochi rougit et continua son histoire.

- Et bien, avec Oda-senseï, j'ai développé mon Hastu, et j'ai appris à contrôler le vampire. J'ai appris à utiliser son pouvoir d'absorption du nen pour pouvoir prendre l'énergie de mes ennemis et l'utiliser à mon tour.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Bah, à partir du moment où, avec le nen, j'avalais leur personnalité, leurs facultés me venaient à l'instinct. Evidement, je prends toujours le risque d'avaler une personnalité plus forte que la mienne, mais jusqu'à il y a un mois, j'avais le contrôle de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce type, dit elle en montrant Kuroro du doigt, m'a assassinée de sang froid !

- Oh ça va ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne le ferais plus.

- Et si je suis vivante aujourd'hui, c'est parce que le vampire a aspiré la vie d'une pauvre fille qui a eu le malheur de déployer son ren à proximité. Si j'ai pu revenir dans mon corps, c'est parce que je partageais mon nen avec l'homme qui nous attend dehors. Mais comme le vampire a repris beaucoup de forces en mangeant et que moi, je suis affaiblie par ma mort, je n'arrive plus à la contenir. Il me suffit d'un moment d'inattention pour qu'elle prenne le contrôle de mon corps.

- Ce n'est que ça ? La solution est toute simple alors. Si ton esprit est trop faible, vole un esprit plus fort.

- Quoi ? Mais ça reviendrait à… je veux rester moi-même, grand-père.

- Si tu veux te battre à armes égales avec le vampire, il te faut le courage de prendre d'autres vies. Tu as déjà reçu les blessures du corps et de la chair. Si tu acquiers celle de l'esprit, tu peux te remettre à niveau.

Kuroro se redressa d'un bon. « Simplement la blessure de l'esprit ? C'est parfait alors. »

- Tu peux expliquer ?

- On a du chemin à faire, ma chérie, allez, debout.

Le jeune homme parlait avec confiance et autorité. Malgré toute l'aversion que la princesse lui vouait, elle se leva sans hésiter.

- Et pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où ?

- La blessure de l'esprit, c'est ma spécialité. On va régler ton problème en deux temps, trois mouvements.

- Je ne te…

- … C'est donnant donnant, évidement. Je te soigne, tu me soignes.

La jeune fille protesta.

- Il y a un truc que tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je ne PEUX PAS, pratiquement, enlever ton nen.

- On va le calmer, ton vampire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas lui, le problème, c'est toi. La chaine de nen est sensée réagir à ton nen, c'est ça ? Ma faculté consiste à stimuler le nen de l'hôte pour repousser le nen parasite. A l'instant où je te toucherai, le dispositif d'attaque réagira et te brisera le cœur. Je ne pourrais pas le refaire démarrer.

- Tu as bien réussi à faire redémarrer celui d'Uvo.

- Uvo et toi n'êtes pas pareils. Il est du renforcement et il a développé ses aptitudes physiques au maximum.

- Et tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à la chaine directement ?

- C'est quasi la même chose! Si je dois t'opérer à cœur ouvert, j'ai 90% de chance de toucher ton cœur. Avec le vampire qui rêve de te dévorer, J'ai 99 % de chances de te tuer.

- Je m'en fiche, je te fais confiance.

- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt entre mes mains, même si c'est une erreur de la nature. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi alors qu'il a d'autres moyens plus simples avec 100% de chance de réussite ?

- D'autres moyens ?

- Si je te le dis, tu me lâches ?

- Bien sûr que non. Dès que je récupérerais mon nen, je reviendrai vous chercher, toi et Uvo. Tu remplaceras Pakunoda dans la brigade.

- Mauvaise réponse ! Je ne ferais jamais partie de ta brigade fantôme, Kuroro.

- Ah, tu es donc le fameux chef de la brigade fantôme, observa le vieil homme. Il avait raison, alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, grand-père ?

- Oh, un homme est passé il y a quatre heures. Il était à votre recherche et il savait que vous passeriez ici. Il était parti explorer le glacier en attendant.

- Quel homme ?

- Il a dit s'appeler Jin Freecss.


	18. Chapitre 2 - 7

**VII ) un pouvoir divin**

Kuroro saisit le bras de la jeune fille et la poussa dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

- Il faut qu'on dégage avant qu'il ne revienne.

- Aurais-tu déjà eu affaire à Freecss ?

- Tais-toi et vient.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Inochi pour réaliser que son ennemi était en train de lui donner des ordres.

- Lâche-moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de te suivre, et aucune d'avoir peur de Freecss.

Le garçon hésita, mais lâcha son bras et continua sa route, mais presque au même moment, trois étranges oiseaux foncèrent sur eux. Inochi réalisa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de créatures matérialisées par le nen. Elle s'écria « J'accepte », et ses deux lycans se matérialisèrent dans ses mains. Elle appela également Uvo, mais réalisa qu'il avait disparu.

- Freecss a du l'avoir pendant qu'on parlait à ton vieux. Il nous observait depuis le début. J'imagine qu'il vous considère tous les deux comme des araignées.

- Si on était des araignées, tu serais déjà mort, alors arrête avec tes familiarités.

- Arrête de râler, les bestioles arrivent.

Les oiseaux de nen ressemblaient à des vautours aux pates démesurées. Ils plongèrent en piqué sur les deux jeunes gens. Ils parvinrent tout deux à esquiver leurs agresseurs, mais n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. En effet, les pattes des oiseaux s'allongèrent et tels des serpents, s'enroulèrent autours de leurs proies. Inochi eu immédiatement le réflexe de mordre la patte avec un de ses monstres de nen. La créature perdit de sa consistance et fut aspirée dans le monstre.

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes immobiles. Le nen assimilé se rependait dans son corps, se mélangeait au sien… Et des étranges souvenirs se mirent à défiler dans sa tête.

_Elle se retrouvait dans une vieille cité en ruine. Le ciel était noir et orageux. Les éclairs illuminaient une tour devant elle. A son sommet se trouvait un homme habillé d'amples habits noirs. Cet homme invoquait les vautours. Elle s'élança vers la tour, évitant les bestioles. A un moment donné, elle fit apparaître un grand classeur dans lequel étaient rangées des cartes colorées. Elle en saisit une toute blanche et la lança sur un des oiseaux. L'animal se dématérialisa et fut aspiré par la carte…_

Et elle revint au glacier du Trian. Elle regarda ses mains. Elle avait matérialisé le classeur du souvenir. Il était rempli de cartes blanches. La seule à avoir des illustrations était en haut à gauche du classeur.

« _N°1, L'oiseau Dali, une créature chimérique qui obéira à tous vos ordres et n'hésitera pas à se transformer ou apprendre de nouvelles capacités pour y arriver. Peut s'éloigner jusqu'à 20 kilomètres de son maître. Usage unique. _»

Elle eu un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais après réflexion, elle réalisa qu'elle avait réussi à assimiler en un temps record l'incroyable faculté de Jin Freecss. Il était comme et Kuroro, un voleur de Nen. Mais lui, pour voler les facultés de ses adversaires, n'avait qu'à jeter une carte sur sa cible et espérer qu'elle y reste enfermée. C'était beaucoup plus abouti que son pouvoir à elle, même s'il ne disposait que d'un usage limité des facultés volées.

Elle leva les yeux. L'autre créature monstrueuse avait capturé le chef de la brigade fantôme et l'emmenait au sommet du glacier. Ils étaient déjà loin… Devait-elle utiliser sa dernière acquisition pour le poursuivre ? Non, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore ce puissant pouvoir.

- Hé, la petite, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son grand oncle était également sorti de son refuge. Il était étonnamment calme, comme s'il savait ce qui était arrivé.

- Grand-père. Quel est ton rôle dans cette histoire ?

- Oh, ce visiteur ne m'a pas demandé grand chose. Il veut mener une mission d'infiltration dans les laboratoires du nouveau Trian et veut former une équipe. Il avait très envie de travailler avec ton fiancé et est venu l'attendre ici. C'est tout.

- Il a aussi enlevé M'sieur Uvo, et attends une minute, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rencontre ce type, n'est-ce pas ?

- Freecss ? Voyons, n'était-il pas le fiancé de ta protectrice ? Il est venu me voir assez souvent à une époque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur notre famille ?

- Juste des choses sur l'ancien laboratoire du Trian. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes compagnons. Freecss ne leur fera aucun mal. Il est comme ton professeur, il n'aime pas tuer. Ils iront bien, même s'ils refusent de collaborer.

- Je… Non, je veux les récupérer. Même si je sais à quel point Freecss est puissant, je refuse de les abandonner aux caprices de ce type.

- Tu te lancerais à la poursuite de l'homme le plus insaisissable de la planète ? Es-tu consciente de la différence de niveau entre vous deux ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Après avoir découvert la faculté principale du Relic Hunter, elle réalisait qu'elle loin de savoir exploiter ses pouvoirs à leur plein potentiel. Et cet homme ne lui paraissait plus du tout irresponsable, bien au contraire. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'homme aussi « brillant », pour utiliser un euphémisme. Elle admirait son pouvoir et voulait l'adapter à ses besoins. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle arrive à placer toutes les facultés qu'elle avait déjà volées dans ces cartes blanches, et la façon de procéder lui échappait.

- Oui, il faut que je devienne plus forte. Je dois trouver de nouveaux pouvoirs… Je… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

- Et bien voilà, tu commences à mater cette nouvelle personnalité, tu es en bonne voie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Quand on te parlait de subir une blessure de l'esprit, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. Ce double hunter est un miracle de notre siècle, et tu arrives à lutter contre sa personnalité. Tu n'es pas faible. Si tu arrives à faire appel à ces différents nens seulement quand tu en as besoin, tu n'auras aucun problème à mater Hydromène.

- Quoi, vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu as juste la chance d'avoir le bon rôle au bon moment. A présent, entraîne-toi, trouve ce qui te manque et réalise tes rêves. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es aussi unique que Freecss et ton fiancé.

Elle se mit à rire. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que voulaient dire son grand-oncle et le sociopathe de service à propos de la blessure de l'esprit. Elle venait d'acquérir le nen et la personnalité de Jin Freecss… Ses problèmes étaient pratiquement résolus, et elle pouvait à présent utiliser une faculté qui ressemblait à un pouvoir divin. Un dernier détail.

- Kuroro n'est PAS mon fiancé, grand-père.


	19. Chapitre 2 - 8

VIII) Le programme d'entrainement de Greed Island

- Allez, plus vite que ça ! Vous n'avez avancé que de 15 mètres en une journée ! Je vous préviens, si dans un mois, vous y êtes encore, je vous abandonne ici !

La personne qui venait de crier était une adorable fillette en robe rouge. Elle s'adressait à deux garçons de son âge qui semblaient au bout de leur vie. Les deux garçons devaient creuser des tunnels à travers un paysage accidenté, mais n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'arrivaient plus à bouger.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes à cours de Nen. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas le gaspiller. Si vous ne m'avez pas bouclé cette colline avant la tombée de la nuit, vous serez privés de repas pendant 3 jours.

- Aaargh.

- Mais Biscuit…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. AU TRAVAIL !

Et les deux garçons disparurent dans le tunnel pour échapper aux énormes rochers que leur lançait leur tortionnaire.

Presque à ce moment là, deux nouvelles personnes firent leur apparition dans la vallée, un géant et un jeune homme blond de petite taille.

- Nous appelons cet endroit la carrière des monstres, annonça le petit. Nous y avons placé une grande quantité de monstres dont la puissance et le système de défense sont assez variés. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement agressifs. En théorie, même les débutants devraient y survivre. Cependant, la topographie de la région en a fait un vrai coupe-gorge, et la carrière est devenue le principal lieu de décès de Greed Island.

- Je vois… Et c'est cette région que je suis sensé pacifier.

- Oui, libre à toi de choisir tes règles, du moment qu'elles n'impliquent la mort de personne. Et tu pourras donner des récompenses. Il t'a dit que tu pourrais donner les cartes d'emplacement fixe de ton choix, non ?

- Je ne suis sur Greed Island que depuis hier, mais j'ai l'impression que vous me donnez un pouvoir immense. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me faites tellement confiance.

- Je te l'ai dit hier. Nous sommes débordés avec la tension qui règne. Cela fait 10 ans que le jeu est activé et personne encore n'a réussi à le terminer. Les joueurs qui acquièrent des cartes rares les clonent pour en avoir l'exclusivité, et ça bloque tous les autres. Alors, certains choisissent d'éliminer les autres joueurs pour avoir une chance de progresser, et donc, ils deviennent de plus en plus violents.

- Donc, je dois punir les imbéciles qui ne savent pas partager, et aider ceux qui ont trop de mal à trouver les cartes rares. J'ai pas trop d'idées sur ce que je vais faire… à partir du moment où je ne peux plus tuer, je me sens très limité dans mes mouvements. C'est que ma spécialité, c'est de massacrer.

- Je suis sûr que ça viendra en temps utile. Viens voir les bestioles en question. Quand Jin reviendra, dans 2 mois, tu pourras lui proposer de nouvelles bestioles et de nouveaux défis.

- Oui, je sais… Vous avez tous inventé, mais c'est le nen de Jin qui permet à toute cette île d'exister.

Ils descendirent dans la carrière, mais s'arrêtèrent très vite devant un des tunnels creusés par les deux enfants.

- Ce n'était pas ici la dernière fois que je suis passé, conclu le petit. Quelqu'un est en train de bouleverser la topographie de la région.

- Pas grave, ça me donne des idées.

- ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Une voix venait de résonner à travers le tunnel.

- Ah, tiens… on dirait que les responsables ne sont pas loin, annonça le garçon blond.

- J'ai bien envie de voir comment se débrouillent les joueurs dans la région. On va voir ce qu'ils font ? lui demanda son nouveau collègue.

- Bon, vous avez le droit de vous reposer, à présent. On réinstalle le système de cailloux, allez, allez…

- Kirua, tu crois qu'on peut survivre à son entraînement ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père me faisait souvent faire des exercices de ce genre. C'est même très efficace.

- ECONOMISEZ VOTRE SOUFFLE ! L'énergie que vous perdez à parler vous serait plus utile à préparer votre lit.

- Je vois que vous utilisez toujours les mêmes méthodes, maître Kruger.

La petite fille se retourna, étonnée. Un homme gigantesque, tout en muscles, se trouvait au sommet de la falaise.

- Eh, mais…

Il sauta de son promontoire pour rejoindre la fillette.

- Mais qui voilà… si je m'attendais à retrouver mon petit Musclor dans ce jeu. Tu as encore plus de muscles qu'avant… C'est fou comme tu grandis bien…

- Vous, vous rajeunissez à chacune de nos rencontres. Je vous préférais avec l'apparence de donzelle de 18 ans.

Gon et Kirua regardaient la scène, perplexes. Ils connaissaient le nouvel arrivant. C'était l'ancien numéro 11 de la brigade fantôme, et accessoirement, le frère de leur protectrice, Nohime Oda. A ce qu'ils savaient, il s'était isolé dans les montagnes pour se soigner. Mais il n'avait plus aucune trace des tatouages que lui avait imposés une des élèves d'Oda, et il n'y avait, d'ailleurs, aucune trace de cette fille. Que faisait-il là ?

- Maître Kruger, que faites-vous ici ?

- Oh, je m'amuse… je suis venue à Greed Island pour un de ses trésors, mais j'ai trouvé deux jeunots très prometteurs. Je dois avouer que c'est toujours aussi excitant de former les petits nouveaux. Ils me rappellent le temps où je m'occupais de ta sœur et toi.

- QUOIIIIII ?

Parce que si l'étrange Biscuit Kruger leur avait dit qu'elle avait formé leur premier maître, un certain Wing, elle ne leur avait pas dit s'être occupée d'Oda-Sama. Cette personne à l'apparence d'une innocente petite fille de 12 ans en avait, en réalité, 57. Et elle était un hunter d'une force redoutable. Et sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, les deux enfants s'étaient retrouvés intégrés à sa collection de pierres précieuses qu'elle s'amusait à tailler.

Il fallu quelques minutes pour que tout le monde comprenne les liens qui les reliaient.

Au temps où elle était examinatrice, Biscuit Kruger avait pris Nohime Oda sous son aile, le temps qu'elle réussisse son examen de hunter. A cette époque, son petit frère, inquiet, était venu la rejoindre. Il avait plu à Biscuit et elle l'avait initié au nen pendant 3 ans. Alors que sa grande sœur réussissait l'examen de hunter et parcourait le monde avec ses amis, il était resté seul avec son professeur pendant quelques temps, avant de parcourir le monde à la conquête d'adversaires dignes de ce nom, puis de retourner à l'étoile filante où ses vieux amis, surtout Nobunaga, l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert et proposé une place de choix dans leur gang : la Brigade Fantôme.

Biscuit était ravie de voir que son petit protégé était devenu… si… si grand. Uvo expliqua ensuite ce qu'il faisait là. Une semaine plutôt, Jin Freecss lui avait proposé une affaire en or : Travailler à Greed Island et ainsi, ne plus avoir à se soucier de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans le monde réel. Comme il cherchait à tout prix à se retrouver seul, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à accepter.

- Hein ? Vous avez vu Jin ? Où ? Quand ?

Uvo regarda le gamin, et réalisa un peu tard qu'il avait dit quelque chose de dangereux. Une voix résonna dans sa tête : « Si tu parles, tu ne pourras plus jamais te considérer comme un homme ». Ah, sa sœur pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

- Oh, loin d'ici, au Bergenland. Il n'est pas dans le jeu. Il est occupé à préparer une mission secrète et son examen de triple hunter.

- Ah, il va devenir triple hunter ?

- Ce n'est pas dit. Pour ça il doit vaincre ta … Nohime.

Il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas prononcer le mot en « m ». C'était tellement flagrant, que cette demi-portion était la progéniture de Freecss et de Nohime. Il avait le même visage que son père et le caractère de sa mère. S'il restait trop longtemps en présence du gosse, il finirait par prononcer le mot interdit. Il devait partir, mais d'un autre côté, il était vraiment curieux de voir ce que son neveu avait dans le ventre. S'il était de la famille, il était destiné à de très grandes choses. Et en plus, il était coaché par Mlle Kruger. Vraiment, il était curieux de voir les progrès de son neveu. Est-ce qu'il deviendrait aussi fort que lui ? Deviendrait-il plus fort ?

- Bon… les termes de mon contrat stipulent que je ne dois faire aucun favoritisme, alors je me retire. D'ici quelques temps, je poserai de nouvelles épreuves dans la carrière. J'en concocterai quelques unes pour vous. J'espère que vous viendrez les tester.

- Quelle bonne idée, répondit Biscuit. Mais euh… tu n'es pas libre un soir, pour un petit dîné ?

- Ca ne va pas être possible. Au revoir !

Et il fit un bond d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, escalada ainsi la falaise et disparu.

- Eh ben… on a appris mal de choses sur ce coup là, annonça Kirua.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, d'abord, c'est que ton père continue de travailler sur Greed Island. Ensuite, il y a des gens du monde réel qui tiennent des rôles de personnages non-jouables. S'il engage des personnes du genre du numéro 11, ça va promettre.

- Hu hu hu… j'ai hâte de les rencontrer, dans ce cas là, lâcha Biscuit en détournant son visage.

Kirua lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis continua.

- Et le plus important, il va affronter Nohime Oda pour devenir triple Hunter. Il va donc se montrer devant un grand public. C'est l'occasion ou jamais, Gon ! Il faudra se retrouver dans le monde réel au moment du combat.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce « mais » ? C'est encore trop facile à ton goût ?

- Ben…

- Je m'en doutais. C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Si tu rejettes des occasions comme celle-là, tu vas mettre vingt ans à le retrouver. C'est le genre de type qui ne sort jamais de sa cachette. Tu n'auras plus jamais des chances comme celle-là, surtout s'il gagne le combat.

- Tu crois qu'il peut gagner contre Oda-Sama ?

- Il ne l'aurait pas provoquée en duel si ce n'était pas le cas, même si on sait à quel point Oda-sama est puissante.

- Mais le nen de mon père est assez spécial, non ? Et je suis sûr qu'il aura pensé à se protéger.

- Mais… tu ne vas même pas essayer de connaître la date du duel ?

- Ah si. Je vais sortir du jeu et appeler Léorio pour en savoir plus.


	20. Chapitre 2 - 9

IX ) Jill Fish

Quatre jours plus tard, les trois enfants arrivèrent à l'unique port de l'île, Sofrabi. Juste après le départ d'Uvogine, ils s'étaient rendus à Masadora. Ils avaient appris qu'ici, à condition de vaincre un boss, on pouvait quitter tranquillement Greed Island. Evidement, comme ils manquaient de cartes à sort et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'emplacement de la ville, il leur avait fallu quatre jours pour arriver à bon port. Ils devaient, à présent, trouver le chef de secteur. C'était le fameux boss qu'il fallait affronter pour obtenir un ticket de passage leur permettant de retourner dans la réalité. Ils se dirigèrent sur les docks et interrogèrent les ouvriers mais réalisèrent que chacun d'eux leur donnaient une information différente. Ils commencèrent à s'énerver. Biscuit fit une dernière tentative sur un jeune homme dont le physique évoquait étrangement celui d'un poisson.

- Ah, vous parlez du type qu'on doit tabasser pour pouvoir sortir du jeu ?

Les enfants furent plutôt étonnés. Son langage suggérait qu'il n'était pas un personnage du jeu.

- Je suis dans cette ville depuis trois jours et j'ai passé mon temps à enquêter sur le chef de secteur. Je suis bien renseigné.

- Vous avez vraiment du temps à perdre. Vous ne l'avez toujours pas affronté ?

- Oh non, je ne suis pas spécialisé dans le combat. En fait, j'attendais des personnes comme vous, prêts à l'affronter.

- Quoi, vous voulez en profiter pour nous piquer la carte ?

- Bien sûr que non. En fait, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais filmer votre combat.

- QUOOOII ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous apporter ?

- Je vais vous expliquer. Je m'appelle Jill Fish, "Pictures Hunter Single Star". Je suis un chasseur d'images.

- Aaah, j'ai entendu parler de toi, s'exclama Biscuit. Tu as réussi à faire des clichés vraiment uniques au monde, à photographier des choses que l'on croyait impossibles, légendaires.

- Hé hé hé…

- Si je comprends bien, ton nouveau challenge est de ramener des images de Greed Island.

- Plus précisément, je me lance dans un « Walkthrough ». Je veux filmer un jeu classique de Greed Island. Seulement, mon nen ne me permet pas de gérer des combats de haut niveau, alors je suis un peu coincé.

- Waouw, c'est un projet démentiel. Vous avez tout notre soutien, s'exclama Kirua.

- Hep hep, une minute, le coupa Biscuit. C'est le moment de négocier. Après tout, il ne vendra pas que l'image de Greed Island, mais la notre aussi.

- Je comprends parfaitement, annonça Jill Fish. Vous désirez de l'argent ?

- Mais non, voyons… dis moi, il parait que tu as réussi à filmer un combat de Crad Strip, le plus sexy des hunters ?

- Ouuiii, une de mes grandes fiertés.

- Tu pourrais m'en passer une copie intégrale ?

- Hé, c'est une vidéo qui vaut 5 milliards de Jénis.

- Biscuit Kruger te fera une démonstration de tous ses talents, lui susurra la petite fille.

- … Hmmm, il faut que je réfléchisse.

- Hé monsieur, est-ce que vous avez déjà réussi à filmer Jin Freecss ?

- Les vidéos de Jin sont mes plus précieux trésors et je risque gros à les diffuser sans son autorisation. Je ne les débourse pas pour un simple combat contre un boss de niveau A.

- On fera tous les combats que tu voudras, continua Gon.

Jill Fish le regarda quelques instants.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu lui ressemblais drôlement, à Freecss ?

- On me l'a déjà dit, mais c'est normal, c'est mon père.

- QWWWAAAA ? Alors c'est toi, le fameux rejeton qu'Hi…

Jill passa sa main de sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler. Il respira un grand coup et repris :

- Je vous propose un marché. Je vous fournis les vidéos demandées, et en échange, nous faisons équipe jusqu'à la fin du jeu, et vous figurerez dans mon walkthrough comme mon unique équipe de joueurs.

- Hé, c'est un coup à devenir super célèbres, non ? lâcha Kirua.

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi, continua Biscuit. Nous serons les héros d'un reportage de Jill Fish. Marché conclu ! Dis nous où est le chef de chantier, qu'on se le fasse.

Jill sortit un carnet de sa poche. « Alors… il change d'endroit toutes les heures. Il est 17 h 49. Il doit être dans son bureau, sur le quai n°4. Dans onze minutes, il sera au bar « les sept merveilles ». Je dois vous prévenir que si vous ne bouclez pas votre combat avant l'heure pile, il se téléporte automatiquement vers l'endroit suivant et vous devrez tout recommencer.

- Pas cool.

- Deux secondes, s'il vous plait.

Jill Fish sortit une console de Tinendo SD, une console de jeu vidéo portable avec deux écrans tactiles.

- Puisque le combat est sur les rails, il faut que je commence à filmer. Je suggère qu'on se rende directement au bar. « Spying bees » !

Il tripota trois secondes sur son écran et quatre abeilles sortirent de son sac. Les garçons utilisèrent immédiatement leur gyo. Les insectes étaient faits de nen, mais semblaient envelopper des objets normaux.

- Je m'explique. Je suis de la manipulation, et je manipule des caméras, appareils photos et micros de toute sorte à travers l'écran de ma SD. Grace à mon nen, je peux les faire voler et les contrôler comme je le souhaite sur un champ de 5 kilomètres.

- Waaah. On peut faire des trucs pareils avec le hatsu ? s'étonna Gon.

- Tu n'as aucune idée ce que ton paternel, lui, peut faire. Donc, Mademoiselle Kruger, je vais vous filmer et vous allez expliquer à la caméra ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Ca va prendre deux minutes au maximum. On aura tout le temps pour aller au bar.

- Hu hu hu, je sens que je vais adorer travailler avec toi, annonça la petite fille.


	21. Chapitre II - 10

X ) Chasseur chassé.

- C'est dans la boite, merci les gars !

La petite équipe venait de terminer une petite vidéo montrant un combat contre divers monstres de la carrière de pierre. Jill rappela ses abeilles.

- Bien, je vais faire un tour. Je vous contacterai lorsque j'aurais trouvé des choses intéressantes.

Evidemment, Gon et Kirua n'étaient pas encore vraiment prêts à commencer le jeu de manière sérieuse. Biscuit continuait de les entrainer à contrôler leur nen en leur imposant tout une série d'exercices. Jill avait estimé que cela ne valait pas la peine d'être filmé, et pendant les entrainements, il parcourait Greed Island. Il filmait le magnifique paysage, visitait les villes et cherchait des informations sur les cartes d'emplacements fixes, parfois en compagnie de Biscuit qui ne surveillait pas toujours les garçons. Jill en profitait également pour étudier l'efficacité des différentes cartes à sort et percer les différentes règles cachées du jeu. Pour le moment, personne ne s'ennuyait.

Biscuit entama une explication sur la manipulation du nen sur l'ensemble du corps. Jill estima qu'il était temps d'aller se balader. Il utilisa une de ses cartes à sorts (cartes spéciales du jeu permettant d'exécuter différents sorts) pour se téléporter à Love-Love, une des villes les plus sympathiques du jeu.

- Hmmm, que vais-je filmer aujourd'hui ? Je crois que je vais continuer mon approche de la princesse. Cela fait deux semaines que je viens la voir tous les jours, j'espère que je me rapproche de la carte 48, « la jeune fille parfumée ». Je devrais lui apporter un cadeau… elle a dit qu'elle aimait les perles, hier. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je lui apportais la carte n° 52 « perle de sauterelle ».

Il s'assit près d'une fontaine.

- Mais la bestiole est rapide… J'ai besoin des autres pour l'obtenir. Je crois que je suis bloqué... enfin, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire sans la carte.

- Tiens donc, un visage connu.

Jill se redressa. Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre des millions.

- Hisoka ?

- Si je m'attendais à te rencontrer ici. Que vient faire le meilleur espion du monde à Love-Love ?

- C'est marrant, mais te voir ici ne m'étonne pas tellement. Je parie que c'est Freecss qui t'a fait entrer. Comment va-t-il depuis son combat contre Oda O-nee-san ?

- Jin est assez déprimé par son échec face à Nohime. Et je le comprends. Il est tombé de haut.

Car lorsque Gon avait réussi à joindre Léorio, celui-ci lui avait annoncé que le combat s'était déroulé la veille, et que son père avait perdu après un combat dantesque qui avait duré deux heures. A la fin du combat, Jin n'avait pas trainé et avait disparu. Léorio n'avait pas eu le temps de l'approcher. Il l'avait vu de loin, et avait eu du mal à comprendre en quoi consistait sa faculté. Tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, c'est qu'il avait une centaine d'objets magiques sous la main, mais bien que le combat ait tourné six fois à son avantage, Nohime avait toujours fini par échapper à ses pièges. A la fin, alors qu'ils semblaient tous les deux épuisés, Nohime s'était quasi téléportée et avait porté le coup de grâce à son ex. Il s'était effondré, mais alors qu'on annonçait la victoire de Nohime, une étrange lumière l'avait fait disparaître. Gon était profondément frustré de ne pas avoir vu ce combat et s'était investit à 150 % dans son entrainement pour étouffer ses sentiments.

- Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pu filmer ça, déplora Jill. Mais j'étais coincé ici, incapable de me procurer le moyen de sortir. C'est quand même terrifiant, quand on y pense. Oda O-nee-san gagne en puissance tous les jours. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Freecss connaissait son point faible, pourtant.

- Lors de mon combat contre elle à York Shin, j'avais compris que cette vieille ruse ne marcherait plus. Enfin… elle n'avait plus vu Jin depuis près de 10 ans, alors je m'imaginais que cela serait différent pour lui.

- Vilain cachotier, avoue que tu ne voulais pas qu'il gagne et reconquiert le cœur d'Oda O-nee-san. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas prévenu.

Hisoka eu un sourire sournois.

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que faisais-tu dans un jeu vidéo alors que tes deux idoles se livraient à un duel de titans ?

- Je réalise un de mes rêves les plus chers, réaliser un walktrough de Greed Island.

- Inutile d'inventer des excuses. Je sais ce que Nohime t'as demandé de me surveiller.

- Je te jure que je ne savais pas où tu te trouvais… Je suis ici depuis un mois, maintenant. Et je peux te montrer tout que ce que j'ai filmé à présent pour te le prouver.

- Je suis ici depuis un petit temps aussi, et je sais que les pièges sont un peu trop corsés pour toi. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu arrives à te promener librement sur l'île.

- Oh, mais j'ai une équipe qui m'assiste.

- Et tu les achètes avec quoi? La monnaie du monde réel n'a pas court ici.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j'ai réussi à engager le fils de Freecss, et avec ça, un des gamins Zaoldyeck, avec des vidéos de leurs parents.

Le regard d'Hisoka s'illumina.

- Les petits… tu sais où sont ces chers trésors ?

Jill regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. Quand Hisoka utilisait ce genre de vocabulaire, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Allez, comment vont ces adorables petits ? Dit moi…

Jill s'en voulait à mort. Il avait lâché un monstre sur la trace de ses nouveaux amis. Il savait très bien que lorsqu' « IL » utilisait des termes aussi familiers, cela voulait dire qu' « IL » parlait de ses prochaines victimes. Ce n'était pas son meilleur client pour rien. Il commençait à bien connaître le magicien et savait tout de ses préférences en matière de combat. Il pouvait deviner les épreuves qui attendaient les nouvelles victimes d'Hisoka. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne coopérait pas, ce serait lui, la prochaine victime…

- Tu as bien des vidéos, non ?

- Ils sont encore en train de s'entrainer. Ce n'est pas encore spectaculaire. Ils commencent à peine les exercices de fluidité du Nen. Ils ne commenceront à jouer sérieusement que dans un mois. En attendant, je m'amuse.

- Je te reconnais bien là… J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait moyen de bien rigoler dans cette ville.

Un éclair de génie passa dans le cerveau du Pictures Hunter. Il allait faire d'une pierre trois coups. Il allait détourner l'attention d'Hisoka en le lançant sur la piste d'un type dangereux. Il se calmerait en faisant un combat violent, oublierai Gon et Kirua. Et de cette façon, Jill et tous les autres joueurs pourraient se promener sur l'île en toute sécurité. Il pourrait même en profiter pour agrandir sa collection de cartes d'emplacements fixes.

- Si tu as envie de t'amuser, j'ai un bon plan pour toi. Il parait qu'il y a un taré dans ce jeu qui s'amuse à poser des bombes à retardement sur les autres joueurs. Je crois d'ailleurs que je connais son visage. Ca t'intéresserait, un affrontement contre lui ? Je crois que tu rendrais service à tout le monde en lui réglant son compte.

- Hmmm… s'il est capable de faire des bombes à retardement, il doit avoir une maîtrise impressionnante du nen… Présente le moi un peu…

- Je ne connais que son visage. Je l'ai filmé par hasard en faisant une vue aérienne d'Antikoba. Il faudrait que je montre son visage à plusieurs personnes pour avoir son identité. Je vais déjà te montrer ce que j'ai vu.

Jill sortit une carte mémoire de son sac et l'inséra dans sa console SD. Les images commencèrent à défiler. Les caméras de Jill commençaient par faire un bref survol de la ville, puis plongeaient vers le panneau d'affichage des tournois mensuels. Mais très vite, une caméra se focalisa sur un homme qui courrait se cacher dans une rue étroite. Un autre homme, roux et bigleux, le rattrapa. Le bigleux essayait visiblement de rassurer l'autre homme, mais il restait sur la défensive, et déployait son nen. Le ton monta et le bigleux activa son nen à son tour. En quelques secondes, il avait attrapé son adversaire au cou et le fit exploser. L'homme fut décapité.

Hisoka tremblait d'excitation, ce type avait l'air très intéressant.

- Et bien… voici quelque chose d'amusant. Le laisser me toucher marquerait mon arrêt de mort ? Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer pendant que les autres cherchent.

- Les autres ?

- Tu ne les as pas encore remarqués ?

- Qui ça ?

- Mes ex-collègues de la Brigade Fantôme. Ah, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai toujours pas dit pourquoi j'étais entré dans le jeu.

- Allez, raconte. On ne se cache plus rien depuis des années.

- Freecss m'a appelé deux heures après sa défaite pour lui rendre un service. Il avait épuisé ses cartes de guérison durant le combat, et il avait besoin d'une carte très spéciale pour enlever le nen du chef de la Brigade. Il m'a demandé d'aller chercher une carte du souffle du grand ange dans le jeu de Greed Island pour ça.

- Et tu as accepté ?

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour ce tendre Kuroro ? Il est prêt à m'affronter en duel si je lui permets de retrouver son nen. Mais j'avoue que ça me fatiguait de faire un jeu complet. J'ai appris par une certaine personne que plusieurs membres de la brigade jouaient à ce jeu, alors j'ai eu l'idée de les mobiliser… ils vont chercher pour moi.

- Ah, je vois…

Dans son fort intérieur, Jill commençait à s'inquiéter. « Hé merde… Je sais bien qu'ils ne portent pas les gamins dans leur cœur. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils se rencontrent par hasard ? »

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ces petits anges s'entraînent dans un endroit isolé, il n'y a pas de risques que la Brigade leur tombe dessus. Allez, allons nous amuser avec cet artificier…


	22. Chapitre 2 - 11

XI ) retrouvailles

La fin de l'année approchait. Le petit groupe n'avait toujours pas commencé à jouer sérieusement, mais Gon et Kirua avaient fait d'impressionnants progrès. Ils pourraient commencer à jouer dans peu de temps. Cependant, un nouvel évènement venait perturber leur programme. L'examen de Hunter s'annonçait et Kirua voulait vraiment le passer. L'équipe retourna donc à la ville portuaire. Ils trouvèrent le chef de chantier en train de fumer du cannabis dans le fond d'un entrepôt. Cette fois-ci, ce fut donc Kirua qui affronta le boss. Les techniques du gros chef de chantier n'avaient pas varié d'un iota depuis le combat de Gon. C'était toujours un énorme sac de grasse qui encaissait tous les coups directs. Lors de son duel, Gon avait mit un peu de temps à trouver une méthode efficace pour le neutraliser. Il avait simplement pilonné le sol de coups de points afin de le faire tomber dans un trou et puis le bombarder d'objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Cette fois-ci, le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Kirua utilisa sa faculté secrète d'entrée de jeu pour le paralyser, puis lancer une énorme caisse sur lui. En trente secondes, il avait gagné.

- Belle performance, conclu Jill.

- Ah ça… ils sont à un autre niveau qu'il y a un mois, lui répondit Biscuit. Ils ont fait des progrès spectaculaires. Je crois qu'ils sont prêts pour jouer sérieusement. On commencera à son retour. Ca te va ?

- C'est parfait.

Kirua salua ses amis et activa la carte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans la ville de Dole du monde réel. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était inscrit à l'examen des Hunters. Et le soir même, il s'entretenait avec des démons renards qui, l'année précédente, avaient conduit Gon, Kurapika et Léolio sur le lieu de l'examen. Dans le jeu, son équipe rencontrait un homme noir qui avait une étrange machine sur son épaule.

Kirua arriva en temps et en heures sur le lieu du premier examen. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une foule immense, près de quatre fois plus importante que celle de l'année précédente. Il se promena un peu. Il espérait trouver des personnes qu'il connaissait, histoire de moins s'ennuyer. Il se fit effectivement aborder par les frères Amori, trois jeunes hommes qu'il avait ridiculisés l'année précédente. Presque à ce moment-là, un hunter fit son entrée dans la pièce et annonça les règles du premier examen : vaincre au moins 5 personnes et apporter leurs badges comme preuve. La salle devint un énorme pugilat. Kirua se mit immédiatement à assommer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, mais soudain, une personne para son coup en utilisant le nen. Elle se retourna.

- KIRUA !

- HARUKA !

Les deux frères jumeaux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oda-Senseï m'a dit de passer l'examen, alors je le passe. Mais toi… je te croyais dans Greed Island…

- Ben oui, mais je reviens pour l'examen.

- Et alors, c'est comment, le jeu ?

Et Kirua se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu et fait dans le jeu, tout en assommant les personnes qui espéraient profiter de sa déconcentration.

- On a rencontré Uvogine ! Il dit avoir été engagé par Jin Freecss pour devenir un Game Master du jeu.

- Ah ? C'est donc là qu'il est passé.

- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?

- C'est très compliqué. Ces derniers mois, nous étions tous dispersés aux quatre coins du monde. Moi, j'accompagnais Oda-Senseï pour la préparation du grand combat, mais d'autres étaient restés au village, et Inochi et Uvo étaient partis de leur côté pour trouver un moyen de contrôler son fantôme. Un jour, Ino nous a appelés pour nous dire que Kuroro et Jin Freecss leur étaient tombé dessus. Freecss avait réussi à enlever les deux garçons et Ino s'apprêtait à partir à leur poursuite. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Tout le monde est parti à leur recherche, mais sans résultat. Lors du duel d'Oda-Senseï contre Jin, elle a tenté de le faire parler, mais il a tenu bon. Il a juste dit qu'il les avait tout les trois « engagé ». Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous devenu des Game Masters ?

- Uvogine n'avait parlé que de lui. Eyh, dégage ! s'écria-t-il en frappant un type un peut trop insistant. Sinon, le jeu est vraiment démentiel, et on se fait entrainer par une vieille qui aurait entrainé Uvo et ton prof, Biscuit Kruger. Et on fait aussi équipe avec un type qui s'appelle Jill Fish et qui m'a promis de me passer des vidéos des grands combats de papa.

- Jill Fish ? Il est dans Greed Island, lui ?

- Tu connais ?

- Très bien, même. Il tourne beaucoup autour de notre prof. En septembre, il aurait réussi à prendre une photo d'elle sous sa douche.

- Tiens donc… Raaah, mais allez faire mumuse ailleurs, dit il en envoyant valser les frères Amori.

- Et il a réussi à revendre la photo à Hisoka pour 18 milliards de Jénis.

- QUOOOI ? 18 milliards ? Comment il a fait ?

- C'est un génie du commerce et des négociations. Il sait obtenir tout ce qu'il veut.

- Eh ben, dire que je fréquentais un type aussi riche que toute notre famille, et que je ne m'en rendais pas compte…

- Enfin, après cette affaire, Oda-Senseï lui a fait passer un sale quart d'heure et l'a forcé à suivre les moindres faits et gestes d'Hisoka. Mais s'il est dans Greed Island, ça veut dire qu'il a désobéi à ses ordres.

- Ou alors… serait-il possible qu'Hisoka soit aussi dans Greed Island ?

- Ca, ça risque de ne pas plaire à la prof. Il faut que je finisse l'examen le plus rapidement possible pour l'avertir.

- Ok, commençons par nous débarrasser de tous les types dans la salle.

Mais ils réalisèrent que tous les concurrents gisaient sur le sol, inconscients.

- Heu… il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on les a tous assommés sans s'en rendre compte.

- Bon, ben, ramassons les badges, alors. On fait un concours de celui qui en ramassera le plus ?

Une heure plus tard, Haruka remportait le défit avec 754 badges contre 735. Les deux frères furent immédiatement admis comme hunters par le président Nétéro en personne.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse boucler l'examen aussi rapidement, annonça Kirua en contemplant sa licence de Hunter. Tsss, elle ressemble en tout point à celle de Gon.

- Allez, je vais immédiatement appeler mes compagnons, lui dit son frère.

Il sortit son portable et l'activa. Il nota que Kuwabara lui avait envoyé toute une série d'appels en absence. Il le rappela. Ce dernier fut effectivement très surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle les enfants avaient passé l'examen, mais changea très vite de sujet.

- Fonce à l'aéroport et prend un billet pour Sabargrad. On doit tous se retrouver là-bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que le prof nous envoie dans Greed Island. Elle s'est procuré une console et la dépose à l'hôpital de Sabargrad. C'est à une heure d'avion de l'endroit où tu es, non ? Dépêche-toi.

Et il coupa. Haruka soupira. Il s'attendait à être félicité, pas à ce qu'on lui mette la pression.

- Mais je… je vais jouer à Greed Island, annonça-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte…

- Je peux t'accompagner ? lui demanda son frère. Ca ira beaucoup plus vite pour moi d'entrer par ta console que de retourner au château de Battera.

Le garçon accepta. Ils prirent le chemin de l'aéroport et continuèrent de se raconter leurs aventures. Haruka raconta ce qu'il avait vu du combat de Nohime et Jin. La rencontre avait été spectaculaire, et son idolâtrie pour le triple hunter avait encore augmenté.

- Elle est vraiment trop forte ! Et de plus en plus de gens estiment qu'elle est le numéro 1 mondial. Elle est trop cool.

- Pfff, c'est vrai que… je me demande ce que nous serions aujourd'hui si elle avait épousé papa. Je crois que je préférerai l'avoir pour mère. L'actuelle est vraiment… enfin, tu me comprends.

- Oui, mais en parlant de famille…

Le visage d'Haruka s'assombrit.

- Je crois que… quelque chose est arrivé à Karuto.


	23. Chapitre 2 - 12

XII ) La mission spéciale d'Haruka

Deux heures plus tard, les jumeaux atterrissaient dans la ville neuve de Sabargrad. Cette ville avait été fondée cinquante ans auparavant pour permettre la création d'une université de médecine et de recherche scientifique indépendante de tout gouvernement. Les vingt plus grands hunters de l'époque avaient financé son développement, et cela s'avérait une réussite totale. Près de trente milles étudiants s'étaient réunis dans cette ville pour obtenir les diplômes de médecin ou de chercheurs et près de dix milles autres personnes vivaient de cette gigantesque ville hôpital.

Nohime Oda était devenue une des plus grandes personnalités de la ville, car c'était ici qu'elle avait fait la démonstration de ses découvertes. Elle y avait également fondé des options spéciales pour les hunters. Il n'y avait qu'ici que les hunters pouvaient suivre des cours avancés où pouvait s'appliquer le nen et que les laboratoires de la confrérie étaient installés. C'est donc pourquoi Sabargrad était devenue un des principaux sièges de la confrérie. Près d'une cinquantaine de hunters vivaient en permanence dans la ville en tant que professeurs, chercheurs ou encore conservateurs.

C'était donc dans cette ville que Kirua et Haruka atterrirent trois heures après avoir réussi leur examen de hunter, mais n'avaient pas le cœur à l'explorer. En effet, les dernières nouvelles qu'Haruka avait eut de sa petite sœur les perturbaient. La dernière lettre qu'il avait eut d'elle remontait à la semaine des enchères à York Shin City. Après, plus rien. Cela n'aurait pas été trop inquiétant si, au moment du duel de Nohime Oda, sa terrifiante mère n'avait pas débarqué sur le lieu du combat, reprochant à Haruka d'avoir incité la petite dernière à fuguer. Karuto avait donc disparu dans la nature, sans laisser de message à personne, et tout le monde dans la famille Zaoldyeck était à sa recherche. Décidément, tout le monde disparaissait, ces temps-ci.

A leur sortie de l'aéroport, les jumeaux furent accueillis par de vieilles connaissances. Léorio et Kuwabara les attendaient avec une voiture.

- Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène là, Haruka ?

- T'es aveugle ? T'es si vieux que tu es déjà sénile, Léorio ?

- Toujours aussi bien éduqué, ce Kirua, grogna l'intéressé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Haruka ? Il n'était pas sensé être dans Greed Island ?

Kirua dut donc réexpliquer qu'il était revenu spécialement pour passer l'examen et qu'il y avait retrouvé son frère. Kirua voulait profiter de la console de leur groupe pour retourner plus vite dans le jeu.

Tout en montant dans la voiture, ils continuèrent de parler du fameux jeu vidéo. Kirua dut donner des nouvelles de Gon à Léorio qui tenait absolument à savoir si Gon avait eu des indices sur ses parents. De la, la conversation dériva sur la question de « Pourquoi Nohime Oda nous envoie-t-elle aussi précipitamment dans Greed Island ? »

Kuwabara annonça qu'il n'en savait rien. Nohime était partie de Sabargrad quatre jours plutôt et était revenue ce matin avec une console contenant le précieux jeu. Elle avait immédiatement réuni ses élèves présents dans la ville et demandé qu'on en appelle quelques autres. Elle n'avait rien expliqué de plus, mais apparemment, elle avait en plus de ça un porte-document coffre-fort qu'elle passait son temps à tripoter.

- Je me demande si elle veut vraiment qu'on joue, et pas plutôt qu'on aille y chercher quelque chose.

- Ca pourrait-être quelqu'un, non ? commenta Léorio.

- Vous pensez… qu'Inochi ou notre petite sœur seraient dedans et qu'elles auraient des ennuis ?

- C'est possible, non ? Continua l'apprenti-médecin. Inochi suivait Jin Freecss, et Jin est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce jeu. Enfin, c'est moins évident pour ta frangine. Mais en tout cas, la prof met en suspens les entrainements et les projets de tout le monde pour nous y envoyer.

- Ah, tu y vas aussi, en déduisit Kirua.

- Bah… Oda-Senseï nous a dit d'appeler certains élèves en vue de les expédier dans le jeu, mais elle n'a donné aucune explication. Elle ne m'a jamais dit, à moi, que j'y entrerai… et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. J'ai plus important à faire.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que de jouer à ce jeu légendaire?

- Bah, disons que lorsqu'elle m'a accepté comme élève, elle m'a ordonné de terminer les baccalauréats avec une moyenne de 80%. Elle ne m'apprendra rien du nen tant que je n'aurai pas rempli cette première condition.

- Mais… mais quelle horreur !

- C'est ça. Elle a dit qu'elle me faisait un traitement spécial vu que je voulais m'orienter vers la médecine. Elle m'a fait tout un sermon comme quoi il était capital que je maîtrise les bases de la médecine et donc, que je passe le BAC avant de passer à la pratique du nen.

- Et donc… c'est à Sabargrad que tu étudies ?

- Oui. Nous sommes trois à étudier ici, et servons de secrétaires à Nohime Oda qui ne passe guère que trois ou quatre fois par ans. Donc, comme elle ne m'a pas dit, à moi, que je devais y aller… Je crois que ça veut dire que je dois rester à l'université et obtenir ce diplôme de baccalauréat.

Très peu de temps après, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un imposant bâtiment de 30 étages.

- Voilà, c'est dans cet immeuble que je vis, annonça Léorio, espérant percevoir un mouvement d'admiration de la part de Kirua. Peine perdue. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi les jumeaux Zaoldyeck avaient pu vivre. Kuwabara s'empressa de dire que Nohime Oda possédait un étage entier du bâtiment et qu'elle s'en servait comme d'un hôpital privé et de QG lorsqu'elle passait à l'université. Pour entrer dans le parking, il y avait un imposant système de sécurité. Pour pouvoir entrer dans leur ascenseur, chacun d'entre eux devait activer son ten sur une plaque spéciale. Kuwabara et les jumeaux passèrent sans problème, mais Léorio avait toujours du mal à le faire sortir. Kirua s'empressa de le taquiner.

« Franchement, trois heures après avoir appris le nen, j'étais déjà capable d'affronter le nen d'Hisoka… ».

- Toi, tu l'as appris par la force, et ce n'est pas forcément bon pour toi, le rat, grogna Kuwabara. Alors ferme-là.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas bien ? Je peux m'en servir comme je veux.

- Je crois que tu n'as toujours pas compris la nature profonde du nen, le gronda Kuwabara. Si tu t'en sers comme d'un jouet, tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Le nen, c'est la manifestation physique de ta volonté. Il suffit d'un rien, d'un vulgaire doute pour que cette force t'abandonne. Et tous les utilisateurs du nen le savent. La première chose que ton adversaire fera dans un combat au nen, c'est essayer de saper la confiance que tu as en toi-même. Tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience du nen pour comprendre ce que ça fait de voir son assurance brisée.

- En fait, je crois qu'il sait… Son grand frère lui en a déjà donné un aperçu, ironisa Léorio.

Kirua commença à s'énerver. Haruka s'empressa de calmer son frère.

- Kirua… c'est exactement ça… La colère, le doute, le simple fait de perdre son sang froid. Rien qu'à te voir, je sais que tu n'as encore jamais mené de sérieux combats au nen. Tu n'as pas encore conscience de l'importance de la psychologie dans la bataille.

- Mais si, je sais…Irumi et Papa m'ont toujours enseigné…

- Il ne s'agit pas simplement de perturber les autres, il s'agit de te protéger, toi. Et je sais très bien que ta force mentale est ton principal point faible. Je me souviens très bien de la façon dont tu as réagi face à Albator-boy à York-Shin.

- Allez, ça suffit. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 28ème étage, possession du triple hunter. Sur place, il y avait trois autres personnes. Kirua nota une asiatique qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, la fille appelée Lucie qui avait été mise hors combat par Inochi à York Shin et … Nohime Oda.

- Il y a quelqu'un en plus avec vous, constata cette dernière. Alors, mon adorable petite garçon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Kirua se trouva subitement sans voix. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire le paralysait. Était-ce de la peur ?

- Haruka… c'est peut-être ton frère, mais il me semble m'être fait comprendre quand à la sécurité du groupe. On ne fait pas entrer des personnes étrangères au groupe ici.

- Il veut juste rejoindre Greed Island le plus vite possible. Ca lui aurait pris des jours pour retourner au château du milliardaire Battera, protesta Haruka.

- Oh, et je…

Mais Kirua n'arrivait pas à parler. Nohime n'était pas de très bonne humeur et son aura pétrifiait le garçon.

- Frangin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Allez, parle. Tu avais des trucs super importants à lui dire, non ?

- J… Je…

Le triple hunter s'approcha du garçon, les yeux brillants de leur éclat turquoise. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête argentée, gratouilla sa tignasse et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Allez, je ne vais pas te manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Ah, dans Greed Island… on a … on a rencontré monsieur Uvo !

- Uvo ? Mon frère est dans le jeu, lui aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique là-bas ?

- Euh… il a dit qu'il avait été engagé comme Game Master.

- Et Inochi, Kuroro, ce bâtard de Jin ?

- Rien du tout. Il ne nous en a rien dit. Ah, et on a aussi rencontré un voyeur qui se fait appeler Jill Fish.

- Lui… et tu sais depuis combien de temps il est dans le jeu ?

- Heu… on l'a rencontré un jour après votre combat contre Jin. J'en suis certain parce qu'on l'a rencontré quand on cherchait à sortir du jeu pour assister au combat.

- Il y est donc entré au moins six jours avant Hisoka…

L'aura de Nohime redevint glaciale. Kirua fut à nouveau pétrifié.

- Ah, Hisoka est…

- Rentrons immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, annonça Nohime. Que tout le monde ouvre ses oreilles, car je ne répèterai pas.

Tout le monde lui prêta la plus grande attention.

- Suite à une prophétie très inquiétante, du genre inéluctable et très sombre (dit elle en regardant la fille asiatique), j'ai décidé de changer les programmes de vos entraînements respectifs, histoire que vous soyez prêts lorsque l'heure du chaos viendra. Et donc… Kuwabara, Lucie et Haruka, votre nouvel entrainement consistera à boucler le jeu de Greed Island avant le 31 mai prochain.

- Hein ? C'est un entrainement ? s'exclama Lucie.

- Je peux te garantir que c'en est un, lui répondit Kirua. Les monstres sont plutôt corsés. Et maintenant, une des épreuves consiste à affronter Uvogine.

- Je vois… mais euh… pourquoi juste nous ?

- Parce que c'est ce qui vous fera le plus grand bien, à vous trois. Vous avez tous les trois besoin de travailler sur tous les fronts : esprit d'équipe, combat réel, stratégie… Haruka, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup l'occasion l'appliquer tes techniques en combat réel, et tu as vraiment besoin de rendre ta faculté efficace. Ce sera l'occasion idéale. Lucie…

- Oui, je sais… l'esprit d'équipe…, grogna-t-elle.

- Et Kuwabara…

- Mais heu… qu'est-ce qui peut clocher ? Je suis devenu super balèze. J'ai quand même réussi à vaincre Nobunaga de la brigade fantôme.

Nohime lui balança une chaise au visage. Il s'écroula au sol, le nez en sang.

-Vraiment super balèze ? Tu négliges sérieusement ton entrainement depuis cette victoire gagnée par chance. Tu as acquis trop de confiance en toi. Il ne suffit pas de trancher le bras droit du numéro 1 de la brigade pour être un guerrier accompli. Il n'y a pas que l'intuition au combat qui compte. Ta vie ne sera pas faite que de combats.

Le rouquin se releva péniblement et tout penaud.

- Donc… je veux que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même pour remplir cette mission à priori impossible. Haruka, j'espère que ce sera l'occasion de te perfectionner dans tous les domaines. Lucie, pour réussir, tu auras besoin de faire confiance à tes équipiers. Kuwabara… Apprends à te servir de ta tête.

C'est à ce moment que Léorio se décida à intervenir.

- Euh, Senseï… et nous… Noriko et moi ?

- Vous, vous continuez vos études. Mais on va quand même accélérer les cours de pratique du nen.

- Vous avez vraiment l'air d'être inquiétée par cette…

- La personne qui fait ces prophéties est plus que sérieuse. Le chaos va régner sur terre à partir du mois de juillet. Vous devrez être prêts. Je vous donne une heure pour faire votre sac et vous préparer. Vous commencerez à jouer à 13h 13. Rompez !

Tous les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires. Léorio et Noriko retournèrent vers leur appartement, Kuwabara et Lucie partirent chercher leurs affaires déposées dans leurs chambres respectives. Les jumeaux décidèrent de regarder la magnifique vue qu'ils avaient depuis le salon, mais Oda les interrompit. « Haruka, j'ai quelques mots à te dire en privé ».

Kirua se retrouva seul à contempler la ville neuve de Sabargrad qui s'élevait sous ses pieds. Pendant un long quart d'heure, il repéra l'hôpital principal, les principales facultés, l'immeuble de la confrérie des hunters, le centre commercial, le quartier des cercles…

Finalement, Haruka finit par le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire pour que ça dure un quart d'heure ?

- A vrai dire, elle voulait me parler de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es manipulé.

- Pardon ?

- Elle dit qu'il y a une aiguille plantée dans ton cerveau, et que ça conditionne tes réactions. Elle m'a dit de m'occuper de toi, et de voir en quoi consiste cette manipulation…

- Attends… je suis manipulé ? Mais comment ?

- Ecoute… elle a eu la puce à l'oreille alors que tu étais paralysé quand elle t'interrogeait. L'aiguille réagissait en sa présence. On ne sait pas en quoi ça consiste. On ne sait même pas si c'est bien ou mal… Donc, en plus de me crever à finir Greed Island, je vais essayer de rester avec toi, et essayer de voir comment fonctionne cette aiguille.

- Attends, je ne sens pas la moindre…

- Mais je la vois au Gyo ! Tu dois vraiment y réfléchir. Quelque chose te manipule. Tu n'es pas libre de tes décisions. On t'en a parlé en arrivant ici, mais je suis vraiment inquiet à propos de ses effets sur ton esprit.

- Je te jure que je ne ressens rien de spécial.

- Et la panique que tu as éprouvée face à la prof ?

- Ca, c'est parce qu'elle est hyper impressionnante. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de la connaître autant que toi. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de l'aura qu'elle dégage quand ses yeux deviennent turquoise ?

Haruka se tut. Oui, Nohime Oda pouvait dégager une aura terrifiante.

- Ecoute… Quand on sera dans Greed Island, essayons juste de nous entraider…


	24. Chapitre 2 - 13

XIII ) Début d'un jeu sérieux

Quand Kirua foula à nouveau la grande plaine de Greed Island, il ne fut pas étonné de ne trouver personne l'attendant dans la plaine. C'était normal. Il avait bouclé l'examen et le trajet du retour en un temps éclair. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils savoir que son absence n'aurait pris que six jours. Seulement, à présent, les retrouver allait être difficile. Il n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter, n'ayant aucune carte à sort sous la main. La meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui était de se diriger vers Masadora, d'acquérir des cartes de monstres en cours de route et une fois dans la ville, acheter des cartes à sort en espérant tomber sur une qui lui permettrait de les contacter. Avec un peu de chance, Gon et Biscuit pourrait être en train de s'entraîner dans la carrière de pierre entre Antikoba et Masadora qu'il était obligé de traverser.

Il hésita un instant. Haruka devait être en train d'écouter les règles de bases du jeu et en avait pour seulement deux minutes. Est-ce qu'il devait l'attendre ? Il ne se sentait pas trop motivé. Nohime Oda avait l'air de le considérer comme un rat de laboratoire. Il n'avait pas envie que ses élèves et son propre jumeau passent leur temps à examiner le moindre de ses mouvements. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde manipulé. Il prit rapidement la décision de ne pas attendre le groupe de son frère. Il partit en courant en direction d'Antikoba.

Ce n'est que neuf heures plus tard et complètement épuisé qu'il arriva à la ville principale de l'île, la seule où on pouvait se procurer les précieuses cartes à sort, Masadora. Il avait réussi à vaincre une douzaine de monstres en court de route. Il put les échanger contre quatre-vingt mille Jénis, et acheta immédiatement trois sachets de cartes à sort. Il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de chacune d'entre elles, mais une semblait répondre à ses besoins, la carte « accompagnement ». Il l'utilisa immédiatement pour rejoindre ses amis, occupés à s'entrainer dans une plaine qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et la discussion dura longtemps. Tous avaient beaucoup de choses à dire. Kirua fit un résumé de son examen, ainsi que son passage dans le QG de l'équipe du triple hunter. Mais il omit les détails relatifs à son éventuelle manipulation. Il n'allait pas les gêner avec un détail aussi inutile.

Mais Gon et Biscuit avaient d'autres soucis en tête. En effet, quelques heures après le départ de Kirua, un homme était venu à leur rencontre pour leur demander de l'aide. Il affirmait avoir fait partie d'un groupe qui tentait de gagner le jeu en prenant le monopole des cartes à sort, mais ils avaient tous été trahis par l'un d'entre eux. L'homme, appelé Genthru, avait révélé sa vraie nature en leur annonçant avoir placé des bombes à retardement sur leurs corps et menacé de les tuer s'ils ne lui cédaient pas l'entièreté de leurs cartes d'emplacement fixe. L'homme ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il était certain que le traître les tuerai malgré tout, afin d'éviter les témoins gênants. Effectivement, lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe était passé à Masadora, ils avaient pu constater des décès en masse. L'île de Greed Island était devenue du jour au lendemain une île très dangereuse. Malgré tout, Jill était parti de son côté faire sa petite enquête. Il avait promis de les contacter tous les matins, mais ne l'avait pas encore fait aujourd'hui. Gon et Biscuit commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Kirua hésita.

- Vous savez, s'il est sur une piste, notre appel pourrait le trahir. Et je ne vous ai pas encore dit le pire dans l'histoire. Oda a dit qu'Hisoka était entré dans le jeu.

Gon frémit l'espace de quelques secondes, mais se reprit.

- En quoi ça la perturbe ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il parait qu'elle avait demandé à Jill Fish de le surveiller, mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être lui dire que les élèves de Nohime ont reçu l'ordre de le cuisiner. Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, si on l'appelle alors qu'il se trouve près d'Hisoka, ce malade saura facilement nous retrouver.

- Et euh… c'est mal ?

- Mais tu es bête ou tu le fait exprès ? Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir ! Et l'envie lui prenait de nous attaquer ? Tu t'imagines que l'entrainement qu'on a eu ici te suffira, ou tu as juste envie de voir la différence, comme à la tour céleste ?

- Hem, toussa Biscuit.

- Ben… je ne pensais à rien de tout ça, répondit Gon. Je voulais juste lui demander moi-même ce qu'il faisait dans le jeu.

- Comme s'il allait te répondre ! Ce n'est pas ton allié ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête !

- Hem, hem… si…, continua Biscuit.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne n'est pas ton alliée que tu ne peux pas avoir une discussion correcte avec lui, répondit Gon, agacé.

- VOUS ALLEZ M'ÉCOUTER DEUX SECONDES ? S'exclama la fillette en les assommant.

Lorsque les garçons furent en état de l'écouter, elle expliqua.

- Je crois que les soucis de Nohime ne vous concernent pas. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que vous soyez impliqués. Inutile de vous embrouiller l'esprit tant que vous n'êtes pas impliqués.

- Mais…

- Il est possible que cela arrive au cours de la partie, mais en attendant, on n'a qu'à les ignorer.

- Hein, parce que…

- Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on commence à jouer sérieusement. Vous allez vous rendre dans la plaine près du départ du jeu pour acquérir la première carte. On se retrouve au départ dans 3 heures. Vous referez l'entrainement de niveau 1 du nen de transformation en chemin. Moi, je vais chercher Jill.

- Heu… mais si tu as un problème…

- je n'aurai pas de problèmes, ne vous inquiétez pas. Faite cet entrainement avec sérieux. Je ferai une inspection à nos retrouvailles.

Et la fillette utilisa une carte à sort pour se rendre à Masadora. Gon sortit le plan de l'île et indiqua à son ami la route à suivre. Ils se mirent tous les deux en route.

- Au fait, ça te fait quoi, que ton frère joue au même jeu ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ben… Tu ne l'as pas attendu. Tu me donne l'impression de l'éviter.

- Oh… et bien… disons que je n'avais pas envie de faire équipe avec lui. Et puis, ils m'auraient embêté pour que je leur explique tout ce qu'on a découvert dans le jeu. Franchement, leur début de jeu serait tellement facile que ça ne serait plus drôle.

- Mais…

- Ils ont pour mission de terminer le jeu avant la fin du mois de juin. Etant donné que nous sommes sensés avoir 4 mois d'avance sur eux, ça m'énerverait qu'ils bouclent le jeu avant nous. Gon… je veux terminer le jeu avant Haruka.

- Ah, ça, je peux comprendre. On ne va pas se laisser dépasser par les élèves de Nohime.

Trois heures plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Biscuit et Jill Fish qui semblait se porter comme un charme.

- Désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé ce matin. Disons que j'étais très pris.

- C'est ça, grogna Biscuit. Tu étais en train de batifoler avec la princesse de Love-Love.

- Mais c'est super important. Je suis sûr que je suis tout près d'une carte super rare.

- Quand je pense qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi.

- On était en train de s'imaginer que tu t'étais fait avoir par Genthru.

- Vraiment désolé pour le dérangement. C'est que la princesse commence à avoir des exigences très spéciales et j'ai trop peur de manquer quelque chose à ce niveau-ci.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, soupira Biscuit. Mais maintenant, on va commencer à jouer sérieusement. A un kilomètre d'ici, il y a moyen d'obtenir une carte de niveau A et une autre pas trop loin.

Biscuit emmena le groupe devant un arbre gigantesque. Un personnage du jeu les attendait à côté.

- Bonjour les jeunes, annonça-t-il presque automatiquement. Vous avez devant vous l'arbre de miel, connu pour héberger un insecte légendaire, le King White Ookugawata.. Il est gros, hein ?

Tous poussèrent un « wouah » impressionné.

- En général, il reste dans son trou et il est très rare de le voir. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de l'attraper. Il faut secouer l'arbre au seul moment où il se montre, en fin de journée.

Il indiqua une zone de l'arbre couverte de coups. Jill fit un zoom avec ses abeilles.

- C'est ici que se trouve le point à frapper. Si vous vous imaginez qu'en mettant un peu de force, vous le ferez bouger, vous avez tout faux. Jusqu'à présent, seules 7 personnes ont réussi à l'attraper.

- C'est pas mal, quand même, répondit Gon, optimiste.

- Hahaha… 7 sur 343 personnes, rectifia le personnage.

- Vous comptez les gens ?

Les enfants examinèrent l'arbre. Effectivement, il avait l'air solide, mais tous savaient de quoi Gon était capable. Seulement… était-ce une bonne idée de se donner à fond alors qu'ils étaient filmés ?

- J'ai une super idée, proposa Jill Fish. On va tous frapper, histoire de montrer nos différences de force.

- Tu arriveras à quelque chose, Jill ?

- Ca ira. Je sais tout de même utiliser le Kô.

On commença donc par Jill, qui fit à peine frémir l'arbre. Quelques chenilles et coccinelles tombèrent. Le personnage du gardien expliqua alors que le type d'insecte qui tombaient étaient indicateurs de la puissance du coup porté. Il ajouta également que le coup porté par Jill était dans la moyenne.

- Cet arbre a l'air de bien résister au Kô, grogna Jill. Ca va être difficile, alors.

- Bah, tu n'es pas spécialisé dans le combat, c'est tout.

Car lorsque ce fut le tour de Gon, il y eu une pluie d'insectes de toutes sortes. De plus, ils obtinrent de la même façon 3 superbes King White Ookugawata qui se changèrent immédiatement en cartes.

Humilié, Jill annonça qu'on ne filmerait pas les autres tentatives. Le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers une gigantesque propriété, sorte de donjon où les attendait une autre carte. Ils décidèrent de se diviser en 2 groupes. Gon et Biscuit, Kirua et Jill. Le premier groupe entra tranquillement. Kirua se retrouva seul avec le picture Hunter.

- Maintenant qu'on est seuls, Jill, ayons une franche discussion. Quels sont tes liens avec Hisoka ?


	25. Chapitre 2 - 14

XIV) Apparition de l'officier des cauchemars

Gon et Biscuit mirent près de 3 heures à parcourir le donjon. Le donjon en lui-même n'était pas difficile et ses pièges, peu dangereux. Mais les deux enfants étaient tous les deux nuls en jeux vidéo et résolutions d'énigmes. Par exemple, il leur fallu une heure pour comprendre qu'il leur fallait trouver trois clefs spéciales pour ouvrir la porte menant aux caves. Il leur fallu également autant de temps pour comprendre qu'ils devaient éliminer des ennemis dans un certain ordre pour obtenir une de ces clefs. Mais ils finirent par atteindre la salle du boss, une espèce de proxénète géant manipulant deux énormes haches d'argent. Gon se débarrassa de lui en trois coups de point bien placés sur son point faible, ses minuscules bijoux de famille. Le boss disparu, laissant une magnifique clé dorée. Les deux enfants s'en servirent pour ouvrir la porte qu'il gardait. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une chambre magnifique où les attendait une ravissante demoiselle aux cheveux noirs. Après un petit discourt visiblement programmé, elle leur demanda de l'emmener dehors. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée, ils retrouvèrent Kirua avec un Jill couvert de bosses et de bleus.

- Ah ? Vous avez enfin fini ? Ca devait être super dur, comme donjon.

- Ne nous en parle pas. Les énigmes étaient épouvantables. Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Jill ?

- Oh, disons qu'il y avait des pièges à l'extérieur de la propriété, expliqua Jill, gêné.

- Jill n'est définitivement pas fait pour les combats, le taquina Kirua. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien.

Gon ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais les commentaires de Kirua étaient chargés d'insinuations. La jeune fille du donjon fit alors un pas hors de la propriété et se changea en carte, la n°43 « jeune fille à la poudre d'or ».

- Yes, ça a l'air d'être une carte assez intéressante. Utile à ramener dans la réalité…

- Allez, c'est à nous, Jill.

Le reporter suivit son « protecteur » dans la propriété. Biscuit s'allongea dans l'herbe, souhaitant faire une sieste.

- Il ne faut pas se relâcher, lui fit remarquer Gon. Il y a des pièges à l'extérieur.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Hein ?

- Il n'y a pas de pièges dehors. Ils nous ont menti. Jill a été blessé par autre chose, et Kirua fait pression sur Jill pour qu'il ne dise pas par quoi.

Un frisson désagréable parcouru le petit garçon. Kirua lui cachait quelque chose… Pourquoi ? Ils étaient pourtant amis.

- Ne te torture pas l'esprit. Tout le monde peut avoir des secrets… Il y a des choses que tu peux souhaiter ne dire ou montrer à personne, même à tes parents, même à tes plus proches amis.

- Mais…

- Parfois, la vérité peut blesser les gens que tu aimes. Dans ces cas-là, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de leur dire cette vérité?

- Hmmm…

A ce moment là, trois hommes apparurent sur le chemin. Nos deux héros comprirent immédiatement qu'ils avaient un problème. Ils étaient incroyablement nerveux et des papillons de nen étaient posés sur leurs têtes. Arrivés à leur niveau, l'un d'entre eux leur demanda si des personnes étaient à l'intérieur du donjon. Les enfants lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Les hommes eurent un sourire nerveux.

- Pas de chance, il faut attendre. La porte ne pourra s'ouvrir que lorsque les autres joueurs seront sortis.

- …Et ça peut prendre des jours...

- … Sauf s'ils meurent, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de le vérifier. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut attendre.

Mais soudain, l'un d'entre eux sursauta.

- Aaaargh, je vous en prie… On ne peut pas entrer pour le moment. Les portes sont closes jusqu'à ce que la personne qui y joue en sorte.

- Pitié… ce n'est pas notre faute.

Les trois hommes se prosternèrent, tremblants et couverts de sueur, devant une menace invisible.

- Excusez moi, mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gon.

- Nous devons… nous devons obtenir la carte 43, ainsi que les 4 autres cartes cachées qui se trouve dans ce donjon. C'est notre dernière chance.

- Dernière chance de quoi ?

- Si nous n'arrivons pas à terminer ce donjon, l'officier des cauchemars fera en sorte que nous ne bloquions pas l'accès au jeu.

- Il va… nous supprimer. Je vous en prie. Si vous avez déjà affronté ce donjon, pouvez vous nous en parler ? Dites nous quel genre d'énigmes il faut résoudre. Quel genre de piège, quel genre de monstres… Et surtout, donnez nous la solution.

- Stop, stop stop, intervint Biscuit. Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire. Et d'abord, c'est quoi, cette histoire de cartes cachées ? Est-ce que c'est ces fragments de cartes là ?

Elle sortit son classeur et sortit trois cartes où étaient écrits « Fragments de la carte bleue » et numérotées 1, 2 et 3.

- Ouuuiiii, c'est ça, dit l'un d'entre eux, presque sur le bord des larmes.

La fausse fillette recula, faisant mine d'être effrayée.

- Donne-les-nous, nous t'en supplions.

Mais Biscuit continua son interrogatoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si spécial, ces cartes ? Nous étions trop concentrés sur les clés spéciales.

- Elles indiquent l'emplacement d'une carte de rang SS : Blue Planet. On ne peut trouver le joyau sans les quatre fragments de cette carte.

- QUOI ? GON, ON RETOURNE DANS LE DONJON !

- C'est impossible.

Tous se retournèrent, un homme se trouvait au milieu du chemin. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla petit et laid, mais la vue des enfants se troubla. Quand leurs sens redevinrent normaux, ils purent voir une personne de grande taille, belle, aux cheveux couleur vin et enveloppé d'une grande cape rouge. Cette personne avait un visage d'androgyne. Ni Gon ni Biscuit n'aurait pu savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Les trois hommes se prosternèrent à nouveau.

- Maîîître, pitiéééé.

Le nouveau venu les ignora et s'adressa aux enfants.

- On ne peut entrer qu'une seule fois dans ce donjon. Si vous êtes déjà entré dans ce donjon, vous ne pourrez plus y rentrer. C'est pour ça que la carte de Blue Planet est si difficile à obtenir.

- Aaaargh, s'agita Biscuit. Mais Jill et Kirua… s'ils ne trouvent pas la quatrième carte, on va passer à côté ! Il faut les contacter avant qu'ils ne finissent le donjon.

Elle fouilla dans son classeur, mais ne trouva pas de cartes de contact. Elle avait déjà utilisés les siens pour trouver Jill.

- Gon, ton classeur !

Le garçon obéit, mais au même instant, la porte du donjon s'ouvrit.

- Stooooop ! Ne sortez pas, s'écria Biscuit.

- Hein ? S'étonna Kirua.

- Ne sortez pas… Attendez… vous êtes dans le donjon depuis une demi-heure et…

- Et on a trouvé la jeune fille.

- EN SEULEMENT UNE DEMI-HEURE ?

- Kirua, est-ce que tu as trouvé des fragments de carte ?

- Oui trois.

- Ne sors pas. Il y en a une quatrième. Si tu la rate, nous ne pourrons plus trouver le Blue Planet.

- ah, mais… il y a toute une file derrière vous. Vous êtes surs ?

- Je t'interdis de sortir sans ce fragment numéro 4, grogna Biscuit d'un ton très menaçant.

Mais la jeune fille à la poudre d'or passa le portail comme un automate, se transforma en carte, et une force étrange expulsa les garçons.

- …

- …

- Kiruaaaa, Jiiiill.

Une aura terrifiante se mit à jaillir du professeur. Les trois hommes, horrifiés, se ruèrent à l'intérieur, où ils savaient qu'elle ne pourrait plus les suivre.

- BANDE D'INCAPABLES, MINABLES, NOLIFES !

Elle se transforma en un gigantesque montre, une femme couverte de muscles, disgracieuse et laide au possible.

- VOUS ALLEZ MOURIIIIIR !

Kirua attrapa Jill et se mit à courir. Le monstre Biscuit se lança à leur poursuite. Gon resta seul avec l'étrange androgyne.

- … Heu, et au fait, qui êtes-vous ? Le maître des trois autres ?

Il eu un sourire, fit passer sa main d'un geste désinvolte dans ses cheveux et répondit.

- Non, je suis juste un haut officier de l'organisation du Trian. Je suis Maçy, l'officier des cauchemars.

- Ah ? En tout cas, ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur de vous.

Toujours aussi narcissique, l'officier prit une pose théâtrale.

- Oh, je suis responsable de surveiller nos recrues qui jouent dans Greed Island. Nous n'avons que quatre consoles à notre disposition, alors nous devons faire attention aux personnes que nous envoyons. Des incapables comme ces trois-là sont vraiment des poids morts. Je suis obligé de faire le ménage pour permettre à des personnes plus compétentes d'entrer. S'ils ne devaient pas se montrer capables de terminer ce petit donjon, je devrais les renvoyer dans le monde réel.

- Je vois… Monsieur Battera disait la même chose. On a du batailler ferme pour qu'il daigne nous engager.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que le type avait mentionné le mot « Trian ».

- Ah, mais… le Trian, c'est le fameux laboratoire…

- Tu es bien renseigné, mon petit. Ca t'intéresserait, une petite amélioration ?

- Comment ça ?

- Notre laboratoire est spécialisé dans le développement du nen. Nous pouvons te permettre d'augmenter la puissance de ton Ren de manière stupéfiante, te permettre de maîtriser de puissants Hatsu en moins d'un an. Nous pouvons t'introduire auprès de riches employeurs pour que tu puisses gagner de l'expérience, de l'argent et du pouvoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste signer quelques papiers de formalité, passer une semaine à l'hôpital pour les traitements, payer les frais médicaux, et après, nous nous occuperons de tout.

- Ca a l'air intéressant, j'y penserai.

- Au fait… je crois que la récompense de Battera n'est que de 50 milliards de Jénis.

- Et ?

Il eu un nouveau rire arrogant.

- Un garçon de ton talent, au sein du Trian, pourrait facilement gagner 5 milliards par an. Réfléchit bien à cette proposition. Si, lorsque tu finis le jeu, tu nous remets les trois cartes que tu auras pu emporter, tu seras immédiatement engagé, sans aucun frais d'inscription, avec le grade de capitaine.

- Oh, vous savez, je suis encore loin d'avoir terminé le jeu. Nous n'avons que deux cartes d'emplacement fixe, pour le moment.

Macy le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Et puis… non, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent toutes les cartes d'emplacement fixes. Mais attendez, on peut ramener les cartes dans la réalité ?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? lui répondit l'officier, l'air incrédule.

- Non. Enfin, j'avais compris qu'il y avait moyen de ramener quelque chose dans la réalité, mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait des cartes.

- Mais… (Qu'est-ce que je fous avec ce gosse ?) Pourquoi joues-tu à ce jeu, alors ?

- Parce que je cherche mon père, et qu'il a créé ce jeu. Je cherche des indices.

- Et c'est qui, ton paternel ?

- Il s'appelle Jin Freecss.

- Ji…

Il y eu un hurlement dans la cour du donjon. Les statues des dragons gardant l'entrée se mirent à baver du sang. L'officier soupira.

- Ils sont morts… Quelle perte de temps. Enfin… Petit, je vais y aller. Pense bien à ma proposition. Tu seras plus que bienvenu au laboratoire.

Et il disparu dans un nuage de papillons mauves.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ? se demanda Gon, perplexe. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on l'appelle l'officier des cauchemars. Il ne m'a pas fait peur du tout avec ses papillons.

Peu de temps après, Biscuit revint. Elle était à nouveau une fillette et traînait un Jill et un Kirua inconscients.

- Gon, nous partons à la recherche des élèves de Nohime. Ils sont notre dernier espoir pour la carte.


	26. Chapitre 2 - 15

**XV) Le gamin qui valait cinq milliards**

- En tout, ça nous fait 74 cartes, compta Machi.

- Mais nous perdons le rythme. Avec nos trois dernières cibles, nous n'avons obtenu que quatre nouvelles cartes, grogna Phinks.

- Ce sont, pour la plupart, des A et des B. Ce sont les cartes faciles à trouver, que tout le monde a. Nous allons devoir réviser notre stratégie. Nous devons choisir les cibles avec plus de soin, ajouta Sharnalk.

- Bah, on n'a qu'à tous les faire. On finira bien par tomber sur des gens qui ont les cartes qu'on veut, lui répondit le gros costaud.

- Phinks, on ne va pas racketter tous les joueurs de Greed Island. Et tu sais bien que nous avons déjà eu deux avertissements.

- Laisse tomber, Sharnalk. Tu sais bien que c'est justement ce qu'il cherche, ironisa Nobunaga. Il a envie de retrouver le Game Master hyper balèze qui l'a déjà viré deux fois de l'île.

- C'est idiot. Il y a un moyen plus simple. Il a dit lui-même être le gardien d'une carte d'emplacement fixe. On n'a qu'à savoir laquelle.

Quatre membres de la brigade fantôme, installés dans un coin reculé d'un bar dans la ville de Dorias, étaient occupés à réviser leur stratégie. Depuis leur infiltration du jeu, il y a cinq mois, leurs objectifs avaient été plusieurs fois bouleversés. A la base, ils cherchaient simplement un moyen de voler tous les trésors du jeu, mais tout avait changé lorsque Phinks, Sharnalk, Shizuku et Franklin avaient rencontré Hisoka. A travers lui venait un ordre de leur boss : compléter le jeu et permettre au traître de retourner dans la réalité avec une carte du souffle du grand ange qui pourrait effacer le nen qui entravait Kuroro. Depuis, ils dévalisaient les joueurs pour agrandir leur stock de cartes. Mais ils commençaient à stagner. Ils arrivaient au bout des cartes que tout le monde pouvait acquérir. Les cartes rares de niveau S et SS, limitées à moins de 10 exemplaires, ne couraient pas les rues et la brigade avait beaucoup de mal à trouver des joueurs en leur possession. Ils en étaient presque au stade où ils devaient écouter le conseil de … Mais ils avaient décidé depuis longtemps qu'ils n'écouteraient plus les bêtises d'Hisoka.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Nobunaga remarqua quelque chose.

- Ne regardez pas, mais il y a deux officiers du Trian sur la terrasse du restaurant.

- Hein ? Depuis quand ?

- Changeons d'endroit. Ils sont capables de nous sentir à cette distance.

Et Nobunaga arrêta une des serveuses virtuelles du restaurant pour lui demander une éventuelle sortie de secourt. La serveuse, vêtue d'une affriolante tenue de chat leur indiqua un petit chemin destiné aux personnes voulant échapper à leurs créanciers. Nobunaga et Phinks décidèrent de contourner le bâtiment pour surveiller les deux intrus. Ils purent ainsi constater de quels officiers il s'agissait. C'étaient Paggia, une gracieuse blonde que Machi n'hésitait jamais à appeler « la pétasse » ainsi que Macy des cauchemars, que tout le monde dans la brigade appelait « la Zaza des cauchemars ». Paggia était une des ambassadrices de charme du laboratoire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans ce jeu ? Elle avait l'air de mener une discussion animée avec Zaza.

- Je ne t'aiderai plus. Tu n'as apporté aucun résultat depuis un an. A ce stade là, si on me voit avec toi, ça pourrait me porter préjudice.

- Je vais tout refaire, je te le jure. J'ai trouvé la perle rare. Avec ça, nous pouvons tout regagner.

- Et elle ressemble à quoi, ta perle rare ?

- C'est un gamin très prometteur. Et il est déjà sous mon emprise.

- Mais encore…

- C'est le fils de Jin Freecss.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il n'a pas…

- Le gamin l'a dit lui-même. Ses DEUX parents l'ont abandonné, et il les cherche.

- Ses deux parents ?

- Il a un peu moins de 13 ans. Avec qui Freecss sortait il y a 13 ans ?

- Non… ne me dit pas que sa mère est Oda.

- J'ai fait mes vérifications, tu sais. Moi aussi, je n'y croyais pas.

- Attends… s'il est le fils d'Oda…

- Il est aussi le neveu d'un membre de la Brigade Fantôme. Tu te rends compte ? On aurait un otage contre Freecss, contre Oda et contre la Brigade.

- Redescend un peu sur terre, tu veux. Tu as vraiment mis tes papillons sur lui ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore amené dans le labo. Commence par ça. Tu es bon pour présenter les nouvelles et pour donner des rêves, mais quand il s'agit de concret, tout s'effondre. C'est à cause de ça que tu es relégué ici.

- Je l'aurai. Et quand nous pourrons montrer au monde entier que Gon Freecss nous appartient…

- C'est ça. Mais tu ne lui as pas encore mis sa puce. Quand ce sera fait, nous serons de nouveau associés et je te ferai immédiatement rentrer à la chambre.

Macy serra les poings. Paggia appela une des serveuses félines pour régler son adition.

- Bien, je vais rentrer faire mon rapport, et je vais dire que tu as repéré le gamin. Mais à ta place, je ne trainerai pas pour le coincer. Ca fait un an que tu es ici et que tu te contentes d'éliminer les incapables. Tes hommes n'ont que 81 cartes d'emplacement fixes et ils sont incapables d'affronter des monstres de niveau S ou plus. Les patrons ne sont pas satisfaits de tes résultats.

- Dis-moi un peu quelle opération leur a apporté des résultats qui leur conviennent ? L'opération pupilles-écarlates ?

Paggia eut un rire narquois.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Ils ne sont jamais contents. Je suis même sûre qu'ils vont trouver le projet de Counzite décevant. Cependant, je crois qu'il obtiendra plus de résultats en trois mois que toi en passant dix ans ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé, ce gros moche ?

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire. Tu es actuellement un officier de frontière, de seconde catégorie.

La jeune femme sortit deux cartes pour l'adition, et se leva

- Dans ton intérêt, tu devrais terminer le jeu et ramener le garçon avant la fin du mois de mai.

Elle sortit également une carte évasion, l'activa et disparu. Macy resta quelques instants à ruminer ses pensées, puis sortit son classeur à son tour et se mit à le consulter. Les deux membres de la brigade retournèrent rejoindre leurs compagnons. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- Génial, maintenant, Zaza va nous concurrencer pour le classeur.

- Peut-être que ça pourra nous être utile. On pourrait toujours lui piquer ses cartes. Il en a 81, c'est toujours sept de plus que nous, proposa Phinks.

- N'y pense même pas, le gronda Sharnalk. Ca risque d'être tout le contraire. C'est lui qui va nous piller.

- Toi, ça va. Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de l'avoir par surprise.

- Le problème, c'es que tu auras beau être persuadé d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, tout ne pourrait être qu'une illusion qu'il aura créé. Imagine seulement que tu penses trier ton classeur avec un autre membre de la brigade, mais qu'il s'agit en fait de Zaza ?

Le guerrier se calma. Oui, il n'était pas encore prêt pour affronter ce terrible adversaire.

- Sinon, je me demande ce que c'est que cette fameuse opération dont parlait la pétasse, grogna Machi. Ca a l'air encore plus tordu que d'habitude.

- Ca doit être un nouveau plan pour produire des soldats forts et stupides en grand nombre. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont pas pu pondre de soldats capables de nous embêter et ils n'y arriveront jamais. Il y a des trucs dans le nen que ces crétins ne comprendront jamais. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour le moment.

- Et l'autre chose, le gamin…

- Oda a vraiment eu un enfant, elle ?

- S'ils s'imaginent qu'on va hésiter à frapper son morveux, ils sont en train de se mettre leurs seringues dans le c…

- Le gosse…

Nobunaga semblait frappé d'un éclat de génie.

- C'est lui… le gamin de York Shin qui faisait des bras de fer…

- Hein ? Celui qui a réussit à casser deux côtes à Feitan ?

Machi réfléchit.

- Mmmm, c'est vrai que son caractère ressemble pas mal à celui de Nohime quand elle était jeune, et au point de vue physique…

- Ouais, il a la même gueule que cet aventurier de mes deux. Je me demande quelle tête ferait Oda si elle devait le savoir entre les pattes des enragés de la seringue.

- Et quelle tête ferait-elle si nous l'avions, nous ?

Phinks, Sharnalk et Machi regardèrent le samuraï avec surprise.

Quelques instants plus tard, trois serveuses félines quittaient discrètement le restaurant. Elles atteignirent un bâtiment isolé et se cachèrent à l'intérieur.

« **Annulation **».

Quelques secondes après, les serveuses étaient redevenues Lucie, Kuwabara et Haruka.

- Lucie, ta faculté ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, annonça Kuwabara. Non seulement l'apparence était parfaitement identique à celle des autres serveuses, mais aucune de nos cibles ne s'est doutée de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les compliments. Je crois que nous allons avoir des ennuis sur tous les plans. Le Trian prépare un coup tordu, ils veulent boucler le classeur à tout prix, ils veulent kidnapper Gon et le pire de tout, c'est que la brigade veut en faire autant. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous retourne dans la réalité avertir le prof.

- Et il faut également retrouver nos amis avant le Trian ou la Brigade. Il faut les prévenir.

- Du calme, Haruka. Tu oublies un détail, non ? Oda-senseï nous a interdit de dire à Gon qu'elle est sa mère.

- Mais pourq…

- Elle a ses raisons. Ca ne nous regarde pas. Si nous devons le protéger, ce sera sans lui en apprendre la raison.

- Pfff, il faudrait vraiment la faire changer d'avis. Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont l'attaquer pour cette raison. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un le lui dise. Ce serait mieux que ce soit sa mère qui le lui apprenne plutôt qu'Hisoka ou un officier du Trian.


	27. Chapitre 2 -16

XVI) Jeu de cache-cache.

- Et les vainqueurs du jour sont : … le duo de Gon et Kirua !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements vint saluer les deux jeunes gagnants de la course relais des tournois mensuels. Le juge du tournoi, un vieil homme virtuel, leur apporta leur prix : la carte 84 « collier du chevalier ». Dans la foule, les trois élèves de Nohime les observaient avec appréhension.

- Ils sont tout sauf discrets. La brigade peut leur tomber dessus à tout moment.

- Quand on parle du loup…

Kuwabara fit un signe de la main vers le mât d'un drapeau. On pouvait reconnaître, à travers la foule, les visages de Nobunaga et Machi.

- Ils vont passer à l'acte d'un instant à l'autre. Il faut qu'on entre en contact avec les petits en premier.

- Ne traite pas mon frère jumeau de « petit », tu veux ? Grogna Haruka.

- Et voilà autre chose, s'exclama Lucie. Il y a plein de papillons de nen dans le ciel. L'officier des cauchemars n'est pas loin non-plus.

- Là, ce serait bien que la brigade les ait vus. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'occuper de Macy pour nous.

- On doit éviter que nos ennemis nous reconnaissent. Ne touchez surtout pas aux broches que je vous ai données. Tant que nous serons déguisés, ils nous prendrons tous pour des joueurs ordinaires.

Il est temps de vous expliquer comment fonctionne le pouvoir de Lucie. La jeune fille est du nen de la matérialisation et a une grande passion pour la comédie et l'imitation. Elle avait donc développé une faculté lui permettant de se transformer en la personne de son choix. Elle a matérialisé « **la broche du clair de lune**», qui, une fois fixée à sur son corps, transformait son aura, son corps et ses vêtements. Elle pouvait prendre une forme plus petite ou plus grande, pouvait changer de sexe, imiter la voix, reproduire toute sortes de textures pour les vêtements, reproduire les empreintes des personnes dont elle avait serré la main, et son don du théâtre faisait le reste. Elle pouvait aussi partager ce pouvoir avec d'autres personnes. Elle matérialisait alors les « **broches terrestres** », reliées à elle grâce au En. Cependant, leur pouvoir était plus limité que la broche du clair de lune. Ces broches disparaissaient si leur porteur s'éloignait de plus de 50 mètres de la jeune fille. Ils disparaissaient également si la jeune fille perdait conscience. Le dernier inconvénient de la faculté est que les broches n'existent qu'agrafées sur un vêtement. Si on les détache ou qu'on se sépare du vêtement, elles disparaissent et leur pouvoir également. Dans le cas présent, Lucie utilisait son bijou et en avait donné deux autres à ses équipiers. Ils formaient une équipe de trois jeunes garçons et personne ne prêtait attention à eux.

- Nous nous sommes approchés à moins de 20 mètres d'eux. Leurs noms vont apparaître dans le classeur et nous pourrons utiliser la carte « contact ».

- Bien, je vais garder un œil sur les papillons, Kuwabara va surveiller la brigade et toi, tu vas les appeler. Et n'oublie pas… Tu ne parles pas à Gon de sa mère.

Ils se séparèrent. Haruka s'éloigna de la place et trouva un petit endroit calme pour activer son classeur. Il avait trois cartes « contact ». Il sortit la première et prononça le sort « contact activé : Kirua ». La voix de son frère se fit bientôt entendre à travers le classeur.

« C'est qui ? »

« Devine. »

« Je ne reconnais pas la voix. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que moi et ma voix sont déguisées. Si je te dis que tu es parti sans m'attendre au début du jeu… »

« Haruka ? »

« En chair et en os !

« Tu tombes super bien. On avait quelque chose d'important à te demander. »

« Moi aussi. On se retrouve quelque part ? »

« On cherchait un magasin pour obtenir des informations sur la carte qu'on vient de gagner. Ah, on vient de trouver un magasin d'équipement de voyage « Donjon facile ». On t'attendra là-bas. »

« Pas de problème ! »

« Au fait, pourquoi tu te déguises ? »

« C'est justement de ça qu'il faut que je vous parle. Et faites gaffe, la brigade fantôme vous a aussi vu remporter la carte. »

« Quoi ? »

« Reste naturel. Nous savons qu'ils sont en train de vous suivre. Entrez dans le magasin et n'en bougez pas tant qu'on ne sera pas arrivés ».

« Merci, vieux frère. »

Haruka coupa la conversation et se mit en recherche du magasin.

Trois minutes plus tard, il retrouvait son frère jumeau dans le Donjon facile.

- Haruka, je me faisais une joie de te revoir, mais maintenant que tu nous dis qu'on est en danger, ça devient tout de suite moins drôle. Allez, comment tu as fait pour te déguiser en un bellâtre blond grand d'1m 70 et pourquoi ?

- Dès le début du jeu, Lucie avait la lubie de faire le jeu en étant déguisée. Elle a pris un faux nom, une nouvelle apparence… Et ça nous a donné l'envie de faire de même. Lucie est donc Link , Kuwabara est Cloud Strife et je suis Titus.

- Et on se demandait pourquoi on n'avait toujours pas vu vos noms dans le classeur.

Les enfants parcoururent leurs classeurs. Les noms étaient apparus depuis un bon moment.

- Quelle perte de temps. Bon, est-ce que vous avez déjà eu la carte de la jeune fille à la poudre d'or ?

- Non… en fait, on vous cherche depuis quasi le début de notre partie.

- Pour nous demander des astuces ?

- Non, pour vous mettre en garde, surtout Gon.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jill Fish entra en trombe.

- Les gars, on est dans le caca. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui attend que vous sortiez.

- La Brigade Fantôme ? On les avait repérés.

- Ah… Bon, essayons de sortir par derrière et utilisons une carte de déplacement.

- Une minute, Jill, l'interpella Haruka… j'ai des questions à te poser à ce sujet.

- Et tu es ?

- Un élève de Nohime Oda.

Le visage de Jill blêmit. Il recula.

- Plus un geste. Je peux te tuer en deux secondes.

- Hé, du …

- Jill, tu es en contact avec Hisoka, je me trompe ?

- Hé bien…

- Il l'est, et Hisoka est en contact avec la Brigade.

- Hein ? Kirua, qu'est-ce que…

- Jill a été bien gentil de tout me dire pendant que vous visitiez le donjon de la meuf à la poudre, et je lui ai promis de garder son secret.

- Tout ? Mais…

- Alors, que viennent faire Hisoka et la Brigade dans le jeu ?

- Ils veulent le terminer pour ramener une carte spéciale au chef de la brigade et le libérer de la chaîne de nen.

- Mais… comment savaient-ils que cette carte existait ?

- C'est Hisoka qui leur a dit, et il tient lui-même l'information d'un des créateurs du jeu, expliqua Jill.

- C'était leur objectif jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, corrigea Haruka. Nous avons réussi à entendre une de leurs conversations à Dorias, et maintenant, ils chassent Gon.

- Hein, mais… pourquoi moi en particulier?

- Parce qu'ils ont entendu deux officiers du Trian parler de toi et de tes parents. Ils ont décidé de te capturer avant les officiers du labo.

- Mais… je ne comprends plus rien, moi. Qu'est-ce que mon père leur a fait ?

- J'en sais trop rien, mais en tout cas, ils le connaissent. Et ils connaissent aussi ta mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi ?

- Le laboratoire veut t'utiliser comme bête de foire, et je peux te garantir que ça ne sera pas drôle. La brigade veut t'utiliser comme otage.

Jill tripotait sa console nerveusement.

- Les gars… les deux araignées ont été rejointes par deux autres. Faut qu'on se tire en vitesse.

- J'ai une idée, annonça Haruka.

Il sortit son classeur et appela Lucie-Link, lui demandant de les rejoindre dans le magasin. Elle arriva, toujours déguisée en beau gosse à la tunique verte.

- Je vais vous donner le pouvoir de vous déguiser. Vous allez sortir calmement, par groupe de deux. Quand vous serez sortis de la ville, vous utiliserez une carte de déplacement. On se retrouvera à la ville portuaire à 8 heures du soir. Je vous préviens, une fois que vous aurez utilisé la carte à sort, votre déguisement disparaîtra.

- Oui, ben, fait-vite. Ils envisagent d'entrer, s'impatienta le single hunter.

- Okay, deux secondes.

Lucie joignit les mains et se mit à prononcer une formule magique : « pouvoir planétaire, pouvoir magique, transforme-nous ! »

Des broches dorées serties de pierres semi-précieuses se matérialisèrent sur les tenues des autres joueurs.

- Pensez à des personnes que vous connaissez très bien et qu'ils ne risquent absolument pas de connaître, quand ce sera fait, criez « Transforme-moi ! ».

Cinq secondes plus tard, c'était fait. Et il était temps, car presque au même moment, Nobunaga, Phinks et Feitan entraient dans le magasin.


	28. Chapitre 2 - 17

**Bonjour et désolée pour le retard. Ces derniers temps, j'ai été assez occupée par d'autres choses. La publication régulière de la fic va reprendre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**XVII) la capture**

Les trois araignées balayèrent la pièce du regard. Elle était profonde et il y avait plusieurs étalages. Leur cible n'était pas visible. Il y avait deux jeunes hommes, une femme brune d'une trentaine d'année, une autre blonde très séduisante, une collégienne de 17 ans et un vieil homme de 50 ans.

Phinks interrogea un des jeunes hommes qu'il avait vu entrer bien après la cible.

- Le groupe des gamins ? Ils sont partis dans le fond du magasin.

Phinks et Feitan s'avancèrent. Nobunaga resta devant la porte.

Link-Lucie se lança dans une conversation avec Gon, Jill et Biscuit.

- Alors, on se décide ? On prend quelle tente ?

Une dizaine de tentes étaient exposées au début du magasin, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes. Jill, la jeune femme très séduisante, se prit au jeu.

- Les filles et moi pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre deux tentes de trois. Ce modèle-ci est super. Il y a un petit auvent pour les sacs, il a quatre fenêtres pour l'aération…

- Eh oh, pourquoi pas celle pour six ? Elle a l'air super cool, celle-là.

- Non, non, on fait des chambres séparées. Les filles d'un côté et les gars de l'autre, protesta la collégienne, alias Biscuit.

Feitan appela Nobunaga.

- La porte de l'arrière boutique est ouverte. Ils se sont barrés !

- Tss, on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, grogna le barbu.

Il sortit. On entendit les deux autres araignées claquer la porte de l'arrière boutique. On n'entendit ensuite plus rien et la présence des araignées s'estompa. Le groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ta technique nous a sauvé, Lucie, souffla Haruka.

- Le regard de ces gars était vraiment oppressant, ajouta Biscuit. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je suis certaine qu'ils nous trouvent suspects. Si ça se trouve… c'était…

- Un piège ? Quelle belle présence d'esprit !

Phinks et Feitan réapparurent dans la boutique.

- Il faudra que vous nous expliquiez comment vous avez fait pour changer aussi facilement d'apparence. Et maintenant, si le petit Gon se rend gentiment, on ne touchera pas à ses copains.

Sans hésitation, Titus-Haruka s'avança.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria la femme brune, qui était en réalité Gon.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Les deux araignées se méfièrent.

- Attends, prouve nous que tu es le gamin, reprends ton apparence.

Lucie, comprenant le plan d'Haruka, activa un pouvoir caché de la broche terrestre. Haruka se transforma immédiatement en Gon.

Leurs adversaires restaient sur leurs gardes. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment fonctionnait le pouvoir de transformation, et sentaient le piège. Finalement, le grand costaud saisit le gamin et l'entraîna avec lui. C'était ce qu'attendait Haruka. Il saisit les deux guerriers avec ses mains.

« Cryogénisation !»

En une seconde, ils étaient figés dans la glace.

- Waouh ! Pas mal, ta technique, s'exclama l'homme de cinquante ans, alias Kirua.

- J'y ai beaucoup travaillé, mais ils vont s'en sortir. Vite, on se tire !

Lucie donna des ordres, tout en rendant son déguisement à Haruka.

- Ils nous attendent certainement des deux côtés. Nous allons sortir calmement, et leur faisant croire que nous allons à un endroit particulier. Nous utiliseront une première carte « accompagnement » pour les leurrer. Ensuite, nous prendrons une autre carte pour la ville portuaire.

Kirua improvisa une conversation.

- Je propose que nous nous rendions au donjon de la fille à la poudre d'or. Il parait que c'est un donjon assez vicieux…

Ils sortirent

- … il parait qu'il est relativement simple pour les habitués de jeux vidéo, mais il y aurait une astuce. Un type m'a dit qu'on pouvait y trouver les fragments d'une carte. On trouve les trois premières assez facilement…

Effectivement, Nobunaga, Machi et Sharnalk les attendaient devant la porte. Enfin, ils attendaient que le groupe de Gon sorte, mais ne les reconnut pas. Nos héros commencèrent à s'éloigner.

- … Mais il y aurait un quatrième fragment, beaucoup mieux caché. L'arnaque, c'est qu'une fois qu'on est sortit du donjon et qu'on a obtenu la carte principale de la « jeune fille à la poudre d'or », on ne peut plus y retourner. Il faut donc trouver…

Hisoka sortit d'une ruelle, passa à travers le groupe, bouscula Lucie et Gon et s'en alla rejoindre la brigade fantôme.

- … Et apparemment, ces quatre fragments de carte, une fois rassemblés, indiquent l'emplacement d'une carte de rang SS : Blue Planet.

- Hisoka nous a grillés, murmura Lucie.

- Comment ça ?

- De un, il m'a déjà grillée par le passé. Il connait ma faculté. De deux, il a placé son Pansy Gum sur Gon et moi.

- Alors ?

- Quelqu'un prépare une carte de déplacement, et quand je donne le signal, Gon, tu enlèves ton pull. C'est sur le pull qu'il a fixé le Pansy Gum. Dès que je dis que c'est bon, on active la carte accompagnement.

C'était trop tard. Les deux araignées décongelées sortirent du magasin en hurlant. « Choppez-les ! Ce sont eux ! »

Dès lors, ce fut le désordre. Tout le groupe se sépara. Gon arracha son pull et repris immédiatement son apparence. Il fonça dans une ruelle. Kirua attrapa Jill et partit tout droit. Haruka se mit en position de combat, Biscuit sortit sa carte accompagnement et Lucie pris l'apparence de Gon pour permettre à ce dernier de s'enfuir.

« Accompagnement activé à Love-Love »

Le sort emporta Biscuit et Haruka. Lucie, retenue par le nen d'Hisoka, ne fut pas téléportée. Immédiatement, elle se senti happée par un fil invisible fixé à son épaule. Elle atterrit dans les bras du magicien.

- Que c'est gentil de rester, Lucie-chérie, ironisa Hisoka.

- Ce n'est pas… ?

- Non, ce n'est pas le gamin.

Il saisit la broche lunaire et l'arracha. Tel un liquide visqueux rose, le déguisement tomba sur le sol. Hisoka continua, tout en continuant de serrer sa proie dans ses bras.

- C'était peut-être celui qui est partit dans la ruelle, un de ceux qui courent au loin, voir ceux qui se sont téléporté.

- Tu avais attaqué au hasard ? lui demanda Lucie.

- Non, toi, je te visais bien.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Mais exactement comme la dernière fois. Tu as ta façon à toi de me regarder.

Kirua et Jill utilisèrent une autre carte de téléportation avant que Feitan ne les rattrape.

- Zut, tous les autres se sont enfuis, grogna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ils reviendront, affirma Sharnalk. Et on a leurs noms sur notre classeur. Ils ne seront plus en sécurité nulle-part.

Hisoka posa la jeune fille sur le sol, mais toujours en l'immobilisant de son bras puissant.

- Bon, si tu nous disais qui est cette fille ?

- C'est une élève d'Oda que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer il y a un an, alors qu'elle tentait une infiltration.

- Tiens tiens, Oda est aussi dans le jeu ?

Lucie ne répondit pas. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle était fichue. Elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper maintenant qu'ils savaient qui elle était. Et le pire de tout, celui qui la retenait était l'incarnation de ses cauchemars.

- Répond ! lui ordonna Feitan.

- Du calme, lui dit Sharnalk. De toute façon, tant qu'on garde cette fille, notre plan peut toujours marcher.

- Quel plan ? demanda la captive.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ce n'est rien de méchant, lui répondit son ancien compagnon d'arme. Nous demandons juste un peu de coopération. D'ailleurs, aurais-tu l'amabilité de sortir ton classeur ?

Elle obéit, totalement impuissante.

- Ah, l'œuf du grand acteur… on ne l'avait pas encore. Et dans les emplacements libres… Juste des sorts de vol, de sub-vision et deux contacts. Pas très rempli. Vous n'êtes pas là pour le jeu, on dirait.

- A la base si. La prof nous avait donné l'ordre de le boucler avant le mois de juin, mais quand on a repéré les officiers à Dorias et qu'on a appris vos plans respectifs, il fallait bien protéger Gon.

- Tous de braves petits, ironisa Hisoka, en frottant une main sur le visage de sa captive.

- En tout cas, on n'a plus à s'en faire pour le plan, conclut Sharnalk. Ils viendront d'eux-mêmes à nous. Un élève d'Oda vole toujours au secours de ses amis.

- Et s'ils ne viennent pas ? demanda la prisonnière.

- Tu devrais faire en sorte que oui. S'ils ne se sont pas montrés dans les 24 heures, on ne te traitera plus comme une invitée.

La brigade décida de s'organiser. Ils décidèrent de se déplacer. Dans cette ville, il était trop facile de les suivre et de les observer. Ils allaient s'installer dans un endroit désert, où le seul moyen de les rejoindre était d'utiliser une carte à sort. Vingt mètres plus loin, Gon tentait de les observer. Il se sentait responsable de la capture de la jeune fille et voulait la sauver. Seulement, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver tout seul et n'avait aucune carte à sa disposition pour appeler ses amis.

Son classeur apparut. Quelqu'un utilisait le sort de contact.

- Gon ?

- Kirua, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ? Tu as pu t'enfuir ?

- Je vais bien, mais mademoiselle Lucie… ils l'ont capturée.

- Aïe… et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Je les observe de loin. On dirait qu'ils sortent à pied de la ville et qu'ils l'emmènent. Hisoka ne l'a toujours pas lâchée.

- Gon, surtout, ne fait rien de stupide. Une fois qu'ils auront quitté la ville, il te sera impossible de les suivre. Tu dois te rendre à Dorias. C'est là que Jill et moi sommes allés.

- Mais…

- Ils ne doivent pas t'attraper, imbécile !

- Je veux dire que je n'ai aucune carte qui me le permette. Je ne serais pas là avant au moins cinq heure.

- On n'a plus de cartes non plus. Bon, on va aller à Masadora. Ce n'est qu'à deux heures de marche. Dès qu'on aura fait le stock, on viendra te chercher. Reste à Antikoba et retrouve Kuwabara.

- Retrouver qui ?

Gon se retourna. Un homme relativement moche se trouvait derrière lui. Une trentaine de papillons de nen flottaient tout autour de lui. Il portait la même tenue que l'officier des cauchemars.

- Kirua… ça va couper.


	29. Chapitre 2 - 18

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard. Ma fic en anglais monopolise toute mon attention, mais j'arrive tout de même faire de bons chapitres pour Hunter x Hunter.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**XVIII) Le royaume des cauchemars.**

Gon regarda encore l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Il avait la même tenue que l'officier des cauchemars, mais ce n'était définitivement pas la gravure de mode qui lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda naïvement le garçon.

- Tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? J'en suis vraiment navré. Je pensais pourtant que nous nous entendions bien, lorsque nous nous sommes parlé devant le donjon de la jeune fille à la poudre d'or.

- Hein ? Mais c'était avec un autre homme que j'ai parlé. Vous, vous… vous n'êtes pas cet homme là. Vous êtes beaucoup plus naturel.

- Plus naturel ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Ce que Macy ne comprenait pas, c'est comment le garçon avait réussi à se soustraire à ses illusions. Les papillons qu'il avait posés sur lui dix jours auparavant avaient disparu, et aucun de ceux qu'il lui envoyait en ce moment n'arrivait à se fixer sur lui. Le petit avait changé. Il arrivait, sans aucun effort, à repousser une technique qu'il pensait imparable. Mais qu'avait-il de plus que la dernière fois ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Gon, méfiant.

Macy se mordit les lèvres. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réglé un problème sans pouvoir se reposer sur ses illusions.

- Je viens te proposer mon aide. Tu viens d'échapper à au Geneï Ryodan, non ?

- Vous voulez… Vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Je peux régler la situation en quelques secondes. Il suffit que mes papillons les touchent.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pourrais te faire une démonstration si tu me laissais déposer mes papillons sur toi.

- N'EN FAIT RIEN, GON !

Kuwabara venait d'apparaître dans la ruelle.

- Si ses papillons te touchent, tu es foutu. Tu ne pourras jamais te libérer de sa faculté : le royaume des cauchemars.

Macy eu un sourire sadique, et envoya une vingtaine de papillons sur le guerrier. Ils se fixèrent tous sur lui.

- Le problème ne vient donc pas de ma faculté, puisque je l'ai eu sans problème. Regarde bien Gon, je vais te faire une démonstration de mon pouvoir.

Kuwabara déclencha son ren. Une lame de nen sortit de son poing.

- Tes papillons ne font plus effet, on dirait, dit il en souriant.

La lame s'allongea de trois mètres.

- Et voilà, plus d'officier des cauchemars.

- Mais…

- Inutile, lui répondit l'officier. Il n'entend que ce que je lui fais entendre. C'est pareil pour son sens de la vue. Il pense qu'il m'a perforé.

- Aaaargh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

A présent, Kuwabara s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose d'imaginaire, secouait ses bras.

- Et maintenant, le corps qu'il croyait avoir transpercé s'est transformé en un millier de sangsues.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, déclara Gon. Arrêtez ça, maintenant.

- A une condition, annonça l'illusionniste. Je veux que tu mettes ce collier autour du cou.

Il sortit de sa poche deux colliers noirs, ornés en leur centre d'un étrange carré rouge. C'est à ce moment là qu'il eut un éclair de génie.

- Le collier… ce que tu portes au cou, c'est le collier du chevalier ?

- Ah, euh, oui.

Lorsque Gon et son groupe avait attendu Haruka dans la boutique du donjon facile, le marchant leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la carte. Le collier, une fois porté, protégeait son porteur de tous les sortilèges du jeu. Le garçon l'avait immédiatement activé pour protéger ses cartes. Apparemment, le bijou le protégeait aussi des nens de type manipulation. C'était ça, la différence avec leur dernière rencontre. Macy eut un sourire nerveux. Il avait cette carte depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? Il changea de stratégie.

- Gon ! Ne bouge plus, s'écria Kuwabara.

- Hein ?

Toujours prisonnier des papillons, il croyait à présent que Gon portait un des diaboliques colliers noirs au lieu de celui du chevalier.

- L'officier t'a mis un collier piégé autour du cou. Il a un émetteur qui leur permet de savoir ou tu te trouves et d'entendre ce que tu dis. Il est aussi conçu pour étudier ton rythme cardiaque, mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il est équipé d'une bombe spéciale. Dès que ça leur plaira, ils activeront le collier et il te sautera au visage.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse moi-faire, je vais te l'enlever.

Il réactiva sa lame de nen.

- Tu te trompe, Kuwabara. Je n'ai pas de collier noir. Juste un collier du jeu qui est sensé me protéger.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu perdais ton temps, Gon, sourit Macy. Il ne t'entend pas. Tu ne peux pas le libérer de l'illusion. A présent, il va t'enlever le collier du chevalier de force et je lui demanderai de placer un des colliers émetteurs à la place… à moins que tu ne le fasses toi-même ? De cette façon, personne ne sera blessé.

- Une minute, ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? C'est un collier qui peut exploser à tout moment ?

- Oh, seulement si on estime que tu deviens trop gênant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu restes mignon et docile, tu ne risques absolument rien.

Kuwabara tendit sa lame vers Gon.

- Ne bouge pas. Je dois être précis. Une erreur et il explose quand même.

Gon commença à paniquer. Il allait devoir se battre contre Kuwabara. Il fallait l'assommer avant que l'officier ne lui donne l'ordre d'attaquer. Il activa son Ren. Kuwabara sembla y réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu … Oh, je comprends. Tu t'es fait avoir par l'illusion. Tu n'es plus dans la réalité. Tu ne te rends même plus compte que je suis là.

- Tu commences à devenir fatiguant, s'énerva Gon. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'était toi qui es affecté ?

Et il se lança sur son compagnon. Kuwabara rangea ses lames. Il voulait aussi chercher à assommer son ami sans le blesser.

Un combat au corps à corps commença. Kuwabara, affecté par les illusions, perdait tout son avantage d'expérience du combat. Gon et lui se battaient au même niveau. Macy les regardait à moitié amusé. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils se battent entre eux, car s'ils étaient blessés, il pourrait s'occuper de mettre les colliers lui-même. En revanche, il craignait que l'élève d'Oda ne fasse trop de mal à sa précieuse proie. S'il mourrait suite à ses blessures, l'officier perdrait tout. Les échanges de coups durèrent encore un bon moment, mais Kuwabara finit faire une feinte dans laquelle Gon fonça tête baissée. En une seconde, son aîné était derrière lui, et d'un coup bien placé dans la nuque, l'assomma.

- Je suis désolé, Gon. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

Il s'agenouilla près du garçon, vérifia qu'il n'y était pas allé un peu trop fort et retira le collier du chevalier.

- Voilà, cette saleté est partie. Maintenant…

Macy jugea que le moment était venu pour lui d'agir. Il s'approcha du premier élève avec ses deux colliers piégés, mais soudain, il sentit une violente douleur au ventre. Il saignait…

- Mais…

- Franchement, je ne penserai pas que ce serait aussi facile.

Kuwabara se releva, souriant. Un gigantesque harpon partant de son épaule apparut. Il transperçait le corps de Macy des cauchemars de part en part.

- Bien, à présent, on va voir ce que donne le collier du chevalier donne.

Il passa le collier autour de son cou.

- Ah, quand même… il y a une grande différence entre la réalité et tes cauchemars.

- Quoi ? Tu étais dans mon illusion, mais tu as…

- Besoin d'une explication ? Ca te surprend tellement qu'un élève d'Oda ai réussi à se soustraire à ton illusion ?

- Mes illusions sont parfaites. Comment as-tu réussi à me trouver ?

Macy commençait à s'affaiblir. Le sang coulait à flots de sa blessure.

- Ton illusion se base uniquement sur la vue et l'ouïe, imbécile. Il n'affecte pas le sens de l'odorat ou du touché. Dès mon premier coup dans le vide, je savais que j'étais coincé dans ton illusion. Je pouvais aussi sentir les émotions de Gon et ainsi comprendre dans quelle mesure l'illusion m'affectait. Mais toi, tu ne bougeais pas. Tu restais immobile et calme. Je ne pouvais pas savoir à coup sûr où tu te trouvais.

- Tout ce temps tu…

- Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je pouvais me faire avoir comme un bleu ? Après tous les sermons que j'ai faits aux petits à propos de la psychologie dans les combats ? J'ai joué la comédie du début à la fin, histoire que tu abaisses ta garde et commette une connerie. Tant que tu ne bougeais pas, je ne pouvais pas sentir ta présence. Mais quand tu étais certain d'avoir gagné, tu as éprouvé un violent sentiment de jubilation et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu t'es décidé à agir personnellement. Tu t'es tué tout seul, idiot.

- Non… je ne vais pas mourir comme ça… Book…

Kuwabara lança ses lames sur les poignets de l'officier. Il les transperça. L'illusionniste hurla de douleur.

- Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te laisser partir vivant ? Tu crois vraiment que tu mérites de vivre ?

- Laisses-moi partir, supplia l'officier. Si je ne me soigne pas rapidement, ils vont…

- Activer la puce implantée quelque part dans ton corps ? Mais quelle bonne idée.

- Comment peux-tu ? Tu es un élève d'Oda.

- Oui, je suis son élève, et malgré tout le respect et l'admiration que je lui voue, je crois que je vais te laisser mourir devant mes yeux. C'est une bonne chose que le petit soit évanoui. Je crois que ça l'aurait mit hors de lui, un tel spectacle. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis et resterai un habitant de l'étoile filante.

- Tu es un…

Kuwabara projeta un nouveau harpon dans la jambe de sa victime.

- … Un monstre ? Tu oses utiliser le terme de monstre contre moi ?

Macy gémit. La douleur devait insurmontable.

- Ces colliers, tu comptais bien nous les passer au cou, à Gon et à moi. A combien de personnes à tu mis ces horreurs ? Combien de personne as-tu forcé à entrer dans le Trian ? Combien de personnes ces colliers ont-ils tué ?

- On… pas le choix. J'ai… aussi… puce.

- Tu les as servis de ton plein gré. C'est pour ça que tu es un officier. Tu savais dans quel enfer tu envoyais tes victimes. Avoir en soit un dispositif qui peut te tuer à tout instant est une chose, faire partager cet enfer à d'autres, c'en est toute une autre.

- Je t'en … supplie… Laisse…

- J'ai peut-être quitté l'étoile filante en ayant l'intention de ne jamais y revenir, mais sa volonté coule toujours dans mes veines. Au nom de tous les miens qui ont péri dans vos expériences, je te souhaite la mort la plus horrible qui soit.

* * *

**Hein? Quoi? Ca vous rappelle un film japonais?**


	30. Chapitre 2 - 19

**XIX) l'effaceur de nen**

Gon se réveilla sur un lit plutôt confortable. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, mais sinon il allait bien. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une petite chambre modestement meublée, et seul. En revanche, il entendait des voix derrière la porte. Il se leva, passa ses chaussures et sa veste et quitta la pièce. Il trouva ses compagnons de jeu, ainsi qu'Haruka et Kuwabara, en pleine discussion.

- Ah, tu es réveillé. Tu te sens mieux ? l'interrogea Kuwabara.

Gon demanda ce qui se passait, pourquoi il s'était évanouit. Le plus ancien élève d'Oda lui expliqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux affronté Macy des cauchemars, et qu'il avait été contraint de l'assommer pour leurrer l'ennemi.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé à…

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai fini par le laisser partir. Mais vu l'état de ses blessures, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit mort. Et même s'il a su se soigner, l'organisation du Trian doit à présent le considérer comme un perdant. Ils vont le supprimer.

Il y eu un petit silence. Un élève d'Oda avait tué…

- Je ne pense pas que le prof va approuver ma conduite. J'étais… vraiment content de le faire souffrir. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il meure.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Gon. Si tu t'en veux et que tu reconnais que c'était mal, alors on te pardonne.

Le regard triste de Kuwabara disparu.

- Toi, t'es… bien le fils de tes parents, dit-il en lui frottant les cheveux. Sinon tiens… je t'avais emprunté ton collier pour terminer le combat.

Il tendit le collier en question au gamin.

- Bon, vous êtes très mignons tous les deux, mais il est temps de penser aux choses sérieuses, intervint Haruka.

- Oui, il faut vraiment s'activer, ajouta Biscuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Lucie nous a appelés, lui répondit Kirua.

Les souvenirs revinrent au petit garçon brun. Il se rappelait de la jeune fille qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui permettre d'échapper à la Brigade Fantôme. Depuis quand était-il inconscient ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle prisonnière de ces malades ?

- Lucie va bien pour le moment. Ils ne l'ont pas frappée, ni quoi que ce soit. En revanche, si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'ils demandent, ils vont la torturer.

- Et… que veulent-ils ?

- Nous avons encore dix-sept heures pour leur trouver un effaceur de nen.

- Un quoi ?

- Un effaceur de nen, expliqua Biscuit. Une personne dont la faculté est d'enlever le nen qui entrave les gens. Lorsque tu es manipulé ou maudit par un nen, ces gens peuvent l'exorciser et te libérer.

- A York Shin city, votre copain de la tribu des Kuruta a jeté une malédiction au chef de la brigade fantôme, continua Kuwabara. Il a posé une lame de nen sur son cœur, lui interdisant de se servir de son nen et de communiquer avec ses compagnons… La brigade a la flemme de finir le jeu pour obtenir une carte du souffle du grand ange. Ils savent que nous sommes spécialisés en médecine et sont certains que certains d'entre nous peuvent enlever le nen. Nous avons jusqu'à onze heure et demie du matin pour leur amener quelqu'un qui puisse libérer Kuroro.

Gon resta silencieux. Kirua demanda :

- Mais… est-ce que certains d'entre vous peuvent le faire ?

- Techniquement oui. Par exemple, Haruka et moi pourrions le faire. Haruka le plongerait en hibernation avec sa glace, et moi, avec des lames chirurgicales, je lui ouvrirai le ventre pour la retirer. Seulement… comme il n'est pas du renforcement, je doute qu'il puisse se remettre de l'opération.

- La personne la mieux placée pour lui enlever le nen, c'est Inochi. Mais on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle. On ne la trouvera pas en si peu de temps. Et puis… que se passera-t-il quand Kuroro sera libre, à votre avis ? La bagarre va reprendre de plus belle. Il va voler la faculté d'effacement du nen, puis il prendra celle de Lucie. Ils ont dit qu'ils partiraient dès que leur boss sera libre, mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Mais… si nous sommes suffisamment nombreux et dissuasifs, si Oda-senseï…

- La prof nous a dit de nous démerder !

Il y eu un nouveau silence gêné. Gon cru avoir mal entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Je suis sortit du jeu pour la prévenir, tu pense bien, annonça Kuwabara. Elle m'a simplement dit « Et alors, vous n'êtes pas capables de régler des négociations de prise d'otage ? ».

- Mais c'est…

- Elle n'a pas tort, quand on y pense, corrigea Haruka. On ne peut pas se cacher éternellement derrière elle. On doit pouvoir…

Kirua frappa son frère.

- Elle t'abandonne face à la brigade et tu la défends encore ?

- En fait…

Jill Fish cherchait ses mots.

- … Vous savez, elle ne peut plus entrer dans le jeu.

- QUOI ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je la suis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle est elle-même un des créateurs du jeu. Mais si j'ai bien compris, ils avaient conclu un accord comme quoi certains des créateurs ne pouvaient jamais plus reposer les pieds dans le monde de Greed Island. Il parait que c'est une des conditions de fonctionnement du jeu. Elle fait partie de ceux qui ne peuvent plus revenir ici.

- Ah…

Le groupe resta silencieux encore quelques instants. Ils étaient donc seuls face à la brigade.

La soirée passa lentement. Ils continuèrent d'échafauder des hypothèses. Ils n'avaient toujours pas décidé s'ils tentaient un sauvetage musclé ou acceptaient les négociations. Ils n'étaient pas capables de boucler le jeu en une nuit, ne savaient pas où chercher un effaceur de nen et quand au combat, ils n'étaient certainement pas capables de tous les vaincre alors qu'ils devaient être sur le qui-vive. Ils commençaient à devenir fous. Ce fut alors que Gon eut une idée.

- Monsieur Uvo !

- Hein ?

- c'est le frère de Nohime Oda non ? A présent, c'est un Maître de Jeu. Je suis certain qu'il peut nous aider.

En un coup, la tension s'évapora. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le groupe était actuellement à Antikoba. La carrière de pierre n'était qu'à deux heures en courant. Tous les guerriers du groupe se décidèrent à y aller à pied. Jill Fish restait sur place pour essayer de localiser la brigade.

Il devait être près de onze heures du soir quand la bande atteignit la carrière de pierre. Ils étaient tous épuisés, mais le fait qu'il ne leur restait plus que douze heures leur donnait une énergie inépuisable. Ils se séparèrent pour trouver le nouveau Game Master. Seulement, le temps commençait à se couvrir. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Haruka et Kirua partirent d'un côté, Biscuit, Gon et Kuwabara continuèrent dans un autre défilé.

Les deux jumeaux escaladèrent une falaise pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

- Franchement, Haruka, que penses-tu de l'ancien n°11 ? Est-ce qu'il peut nous aider ?

- Ce qu'il peut faire, je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain qu'il va nous aider. Il est brouillé avec ses anciens amis et fera tout protéger Lucie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Oh, au Bergenland, nous avons constaté… qu'il volait toujours au secours des demoiselles en détresse. On dirait que c'est plus fort que lui.

Soudain, ils virent quelque chose bouger devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent en position de combat. La silhouette s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'une fillette aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un beau kimono d'apparat.

- KARUTO !

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, le groupe de Gon continuait de courir. Il y eu soudain un étrange bruit d'ailes. Ils levèrent les yeux. Un gigantesque dragon volait dans le ciel. Il avait un long corps couleur de nuit, de longues ailes de chauves-souris et plusieurs cornes sur une tête de métal et au bec acéré.

- Waouh ! Il n'était pas là pendant l'entrainement, s'exclama Gon.

- C'est peut-être…

- C'est peut-être une des nouvelles épreuves dont monsieur Uvo nous avait parlé.

- Quel dommage que Jill ne soit pas là. Si nous devons l'affronter ça devrait valoir la peine de filmer.

Kuwabara sacrifia sa dernière carte de contact pour l'occasion. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe était paré pour le combat. Ils commencèrent par attirer l'attention de l'animal en l'insultant. L'animal fonça sur eux. Les trois guerriers évitèrent ses crocs et ses griffes, mais il s'en fallu de peu. Jill, caché dans une grotte, leur cria qu'il avait repéré un point faible sur le dos de la bête. Le groupe changea de tactique. Ils se séparèrent tous les trois. Ils repérèrent un défilé étroit. Gon grimpa au sommet et se cacha derrière un rocher. Biscuit et Kuwabara firent les appâts et l'obligèrent à foncer dans le couloir. Le dragon fonça, tête baissée… et se retrouva coincé entre les roches de pierre.

- Parfait… sa défense semble plus faible dans sa gueule et dans les yeux. Essaye de les avoir avec tes lances, suggéra Biscuit.

Le guerrier s'exécuta. Il projeta ses lames vers les yeux de l'animal, mais celui-ci ouvrir subitement sa gueule. Les lames se coincèrent dans son palais. Furieux, il cracha des puissantes flammes.

Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un cri de surprise et développèrent leur meilleur Ken. Ils s'en sortirent vivants, mais avec de nombreuses brulures.

- La sale bête…

- Pas grave. Notre ruse a parfaitement marché.

En effet, alors que le dragon crachait ses flammes, Gon en avait profité pour sauter sur le dos de l'animal. Il n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à atteindre le point faible de l'animal, une sorte d'épine dorsale. Il se concentra, chargea son nen dans son poing. « En position de départ… pierre, papier… PIERRE ! »

L'os vola en miette. Le dragon hurla, cracha de nouvelles flammes, fit tomber des rochers des falaises qui le coinçaient, puis se transforma en carte.

- Eh ben… si c'est M'sieur Uvo qui a créé ce dragon, il est complètement dingue ! On a vraiment failli finir en brochettes.

Gon lit à voix haute ce qu'il y avait sur la carte : « 1666, _le dragon céleste_, SS-3, _Le légendaire dragon qui règne sur le ciel de l'île. L'homme qui parviendra à l'invoquer pourra lui demander d'exhausser un souhait, quel qu'il soit. Usage unique_.»

- Au moins, la récompense en vaut la peine.

- Tu veux rire ? Nous n'avons droit qu'à un seul souhait. Moi-même, je voudrai déjà m'en servir de cinq façons différentes.

- Je crois qu'il faut faire très attention au vœu qu'on va formuler. Il vaudrait mieux retrouver les jumeaux. Ils sont toujours de bon conseil dans ces circonstances.

Jill arriva.

- Les gars, vous avez étés fabuleux ! Cette vidéo devrait facilement valoir un ou deux milliards de Jénis. Alors, que vaut cette carte ? C'est une carte d'emplacement fixe ?

- Non, mais ça veut dire qu'on n'aura pas trop de peine à s'en servir. Tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Hem… je crois qu'ils affrontent une autre personne plus loin dans la carrière.


End file.
